


Chinese translation on "Starvation Diary No 2"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	1. 【章一　第一天】

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starvation Diary No 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7527) by Callosum. 



【章一　第一天】

該死。

該死，該死，該死，該死，該死，該死，該死。

我緊緊盯著裝水果用的木桶，恐懼卻像無底深淵一般從胃裏騰升而起。怎麼可能？這種天殺的事怎麼可能會發生？

我趕緊撲向另一隻木桶，使勁扯開蓋子，跟剛才沒兩樣的糜爛臭味卻迎面撲來。雖然心臟開始怦然亂跳，我還是把另外三隻木桶打開，這些桶子全都是從上一個小島補添的。一隻陰森冰冷的魔爪從胃裏緩緩攀升、緊緊攥住我的心臟，漸漸讓我喘不過氣來。我突然變得手足虛軟，只能重重跌坐在儲藏室的地上，無力地捂臉抱頭。

我又變成十一歲的無助小鬼，只能呆呆坐在那塊該死的巨岩上，任憑饑餓的絕望感覺把自己最後一絲理智吞噬。我已經餓得無法動彈，肯定是劫數難逃了。廣闊無垠的海洋沒有一絲船隻的蹤影，誰也不會前來拯救我。沒有希望了。

然而，這次可不只有絕望。緊緊纏繞心頭的、除了無助絕望以外，還有更可怕的東西。

內咎感。

還沒有起航的時候，為什麼我不趁機多購買一點食物？為什麼我不趁機多醃一點肉類？為什麼我不趁機確認水果的存放時限？要不是喬巴一直催促大伙盡快離開那道荒廢小村的話……我立即打消這可怕的念頭──這不是喬巴的錯。當船廚的是我，負責掌管食物存糧的可是我啊。

也就是說，我辜負了大伙的期望。

我辜負了路飛的期望。

「混帳老頭，我該怎樣做啊？」我惶恐苦惱地喃喃道。

老頭的謾罵聲突然從我的耳邊炸開，讓我幾乎驚跳起來──其實那只是我幻想出來的聲音而已。「現在還沒有人餓死吧？小茄子，擔心那麼多幹嗎？給我滾回去工作。」我幾乎感到那人朝我一腳踹來，屁股火燒火燎的疼。

該死的臭老頭總讓我別擔心太多；看到食物白白被浪費掉的話，我大概總會變得神經質吧。於我說來，浪費食物就代表有人得活活餓死。

直至今時今日，我偶爾還是有點歇斯底里的。

我緩緩環視儲藏室，或許事情還不至於無法挽救。雖然這幾桶水果不得不丟掉了，可是我們還有上次登陸時醃好的肉類啊，再上次登陸時添購的食物也還沒有吃光。

問題是單憑這些存糧，我還能撐多久呢？

新世界跟偉大航道的前半完全不一樣、讓我們大開眼界；這裏的海域空洞無物……大概像墓土墳場吧，海賊的葬身之地。島與島之間的航程變得更長──我們曾在海上飄流整整一個月，才找到另一個島嶼（那次航程倒是讓路飛過足了癮）──而且一路上沒有別的船隻的蹤影。那道小村了無人煙，沒有人告訴他們小島離下一個島嶼有多遠；所以這次他們得飄流多久，實在無法想像。

我又瞄瞄存糧掐指一算：船上共有九人，就是路飛一個人也有五人飯量，不過讓他屈委一下，給他三人份也勉強能行。也就是說，我一共得填飽十一張嘴。

兩周。單憑這些存糧的話，我勉強能撐下兩周。可是這兩周會發生什麼事，誰也不曉得啊。運氣好的話，三天後就能踏足陸地了。『現在還沒有人餓死』。這不過是另一個挑戰而已，老子可是海上廚師啊。

不過……要是這次跟那次一樣，兩周後還是沒法抵岸的話，那該怎麼辦？要是船上的人少一點就好了；要是現在跟剛闖進偉大航道那次一樣，船上只有五個人就好了……哎，要是船上只有五個人的話，我就沒法跟羅賓醬邂逅了。趕緊打消那個念頭。

然而我還有最後一個方法。船上共有九人，但不代表九個人都得吃飯。少一張吃飯的嘴，也許就能扭轉乾坤了，這可是生死尤關的事。

我伸手下去繫緊腰帶。早知道離下次登岸之前，那個豬肉濃湯就是我最後能染指的食物的話，我早該更仔細地好好品嚐的。

太可惜了。但這都是我一手造成的孽。

只要能讓大伙飽足……

只要能當千陽號的稱職船廚……

我什麼也願意做。

哪怕受饑餓煎熬。

第一天。

 

TBC


	2. 【章二　第三天】

【章二　第三天】

已經過去整整兩天了，還沒有人察覺異常。幹得漂亮，山治。我還真是老練圓滑。

我又詢問娜美桑何時抵岸──今天我才問了五次而已，所以她也沒有發現不妥。

我也勒令烏索普和路飛多釣點魚，當然這也沒有惹起疑竇。其實我也對那些臭男人不抱期望啦，他倆幾乎是一邊睡覺一邊釣魚的；況且，魚餌早就耗光了。

於是，我暗地拜託弗蘭奇發明什麼機器，好直接從海裏淘出魚來。那傢伙似乎被這主意深深吸引過去了，居然沒有好奇我怎麼如此著急。希望他能盡快搗鼓出什麼成果吧。

我不得不避開喬巴。小船醫總掛心大伙的身體狀況，早晚都會注意到我出問題的，我不能讓他發現我有不妥。

我更需要提防羅賓醬，因為她見微知著的本領實在讓人嘆為觀止。然而，我怎能避開美麗的Lady呢？這種荒謬無稽的事一定會讓大伙起疑的。所以，我只能盡量保持平常的紳士態度待她，而她也肯定沒有起疑心。

就是不得不拼命壓抑越加暴躁的脾氣，我還能把一切隱藏起來，也挺不容易的。雖然胃嚢反覆抗議也不算難受，但真的十分煩人；況且，千陽號佈滿惹人討厭的東西，死命忍耐著不爆發真的很困難──不過我一定得控制火氣，否則肯定有人會覺得事有蹊蹺。

用餐的時候是最難挨的。看著大伙吃飯真的讓我很大火，尤其是這些傢伙只顧著狼吞虎嚥、壓根沒有好好品嚐過味道；有時候，他們甚至會玩弄食物、或是挑三挑四的。食物有多珍貴重要，難道他們還不曉得嗎？那是唯一可以把他們從鬼門關拖回來的救命索耶！

好吧，我從沒有好好教過他們；我也不想讓他們親身體會這個道理。

於是，我直接踢爆他們的腦袋，迫著他們連最後一點碎屑也舔乾淨──路飛除外，我根本不用迫他吃飯，反而得阻止他搶奪別人的食物；而且，我必須硬地拒絕這傢伙第四五次的添菜哀求，天曉得跟他說『不行』的時候，我真的難受死了。

所以他喊我吝嗇鬼，當然讓我越加難過。

幸好，這船上還有一隻最棒的出氣包──索隆。反正，我跟這傢伙本來就愛鬧窩裏鬥，所以午餐過後，我殺紅了眼的直撲索隆，大伙也見怪不怪了；出氣包的神經倒大條得很，我也不必擔心他會起疑心。

謝天謝地，幸好還有那隻綠藻頭。

靠！那種要命的話才不是老子說的呢。

腦袋，趕緊給我忘了，我沒有說過那種話。

你剛才說，謝天謝地，幸好還有那隻綠藻頭。

我叫你給我忘了！

妙極了，連我的腦袋都要跟我過不去。他媽的，我有這麼疲倦嗎？

不過，就是斷食好幾天了，還是可以跟那混蛋打成半手，我也挺厲害的嘛。

可是，今天我還可以跟他打鬧嗎？我真的很累，那種焦躁的感覺又回來了。

好吧，幸好香煙安然無恙，因為它們肯定會協助我挺過去的。

 

TBC


	3. 【章三　第四天】

【章三　第四天】

我把燉小牛肉裝盤點飾，然後把盤子放在餐桌中央──哎，其實這並不是小牛肉，而是偉大航道的神秘生物；可是賣相跟小牛肉差不多，大概沒有人會發現吧。今次的菜色實在是杰作，就算說我自賣自誇也罷──我已經害大伙減少飯量了，最少也得以絕佳味道補償吧。

要是我能吃一丁點……不，把全部燉牛肉都吃光的話，那實在太好了，好得讓人受不了，我的胃袋也高聲贊同。可是，我只決絕地撇過頭去，直直走向廚房大門。

「可愛的Lady，我為你們準備好午餐了！臭男人也來吃飯吧！」我高聲叫道。

第一個撲到門前的是路飛（一如往常），但我不得不擋住他，讓羅賓醬淺笑走近。「你去準備吧，我會替你阻止他的。」羅賓醬磁性悅耳的嗓音讓我心頭輕顫。我墮入愛河了，我就知道自己深深愛上羅賓醬了。我著迷地張嘴，要作出愛的宣言──

大伙卻衝進廚房，讓羅賓醬優雅地緩步踱開。

不解風情的臭傢伙都給我去死！當然娜美桑除外，還有……綠藻頭也不在此例，因為他根本不在。

「綠藻死到哪去了？」

「他在瞭望台鍛鍊吧，我聽見他舉啞鈴的聲音。」烏索普配合地應道。

「怎麼在這個點鍛鍊？」那傢伙午飯前不是該去找周公嗎？

「索隆沒聽見你喊大伙吃飯的叫聲吧。山治君，我替你喚他下來好嗎？」娜美桑問道。哦，娜美桑真是溫柔善良啊！

「娜美桑，怎能麻煩你呢？」我情深款款地說道：「我去就行了。」烏索普說的沒錯，走出廚房攀上桅杆後，就能聽見那混球揮動殺人槓鈴的聲音了。

「喂，混蛋！滾去吃午餐！」我從瞭望台的艙板探出頭來。

「沒空。」綠藻頭哼道。

「你到底要不要吃？」

那傢伙敷衍地朝我一揮鐵團子。「盤子放一旁，我待會自己吃。」

索隆鍛鍊的時候跟他吵架也是白鬧，於是我只喃喃丟下一連串髒話（那傢伙大概也充耳不聞吧），然後轉身回到廚房。

「索隆呢？」路飛問道。

「他說他待會吃。」我從每個盤子都盛了一點食物，然後放在一旁，任由桌旁的嚵嘴鬼廝殺去了。

食物不消一刻就給搶個清光。我費盡心思、花了好幾個小時才完成的杰作，頃刻就煙消雲散了。好吧，起碼這些傢伙還有點人性，會感謝我為他們做吃的。

我瞄瞄索隆的盤子。起碼那些傢伙還有點人性，會願意吃我做的食物。該死的笨蛋綠藻頭。

洗碗碟的時候，身後滿盤小牛肉居然不住催促誘惑我，讓我趕緊把它吃了，然後好好教訓那隻綠藻。說起來，那傢伙到底死到哪去了？都他媽快一個小時了，那腦殘到底到鍛鍊多久啊？

廚房的門板開了又闔，把我嚇了一跳。我趕緊轉過身去，卻發現索隆正站在門前，一頭亂髮活脫脫是坪雜草、雙眼惺忪得幾乎睜不開來。這傢伙不來吃飯，卻他媽給我去睡懶覺？

「你到底蹭磨什麼？食物都涼了。」

「你就不能翻熱一下？」他隨便應道。

「你就那麼喜歡增加我的工作量？」我的怒火正緩緩上漲。

「當然喜歡啊。」綠藻笑得一臉得意。

理智崩裂。我狠狠咬緊嘴裏的香煙，一腳掃向對方的胸膛。那混蛋倒也不閃擋，甚至連劍也懶得抽出來，只是一手抓住我的腿，讓我站不住腳。我直挺挺地摔在地上，呆呆地盯著他，竟驚訝得顧不上反擊。這可不是平常的幹架模式──通常我們都會打成平手，有時候我更會讓對方吃癟。剛才到底是怎麼了？

「廚子，雖然你是個廢柴，但也不至於這麼不堪一擊吧。」我本以為綠藻會一臉臭屁地嘲笑我，可是那傢伙因為我沒有還手之力，嗓音竟然暗帶……鄙夷。我正要尖酸地諷刺他，綠藻卻搶了話頭。「你到底多久沒吃過了？」

舌尖上的刻薄反擊被掐滅了，身體竟不由自主地輕顫起來。他知道了，這傢伙可不是什麼寬宏大量的角色。

「我們還有多少存糧？」他又迫問道。眼神不見一絲睏意，輕瞇的雙眼變得銳利而危險。

我使勁掙起身來──就算得坦誠認罪，也得有骨氣地站著承認。「沒吃三天……存糧大約能撐十二天。」

我做好準備，迎接隨後而來的爆發大罵──這傢伙的保護欲比誰都要強啊。

「所以你就要偉大地犧牲，默默挨餓？」索隆大火地反問。

嗯？這反應倒是出乎意料之外。

「你龘他媽到底在……」我才張嘴說道，那傢伙就打斷了我的話頭，『粗暴』地打斷我的話頭。

「你這傢伙最讓人討厭的，就是隨時都甘願犧牲自己。」恭喜你，綠藻，這是你有史以來首次把我迫得有口難言。這傢伙要拿我開涮嗎？可是他的表情嚴肅得要命啊。

慢著，可別忘了，眼前這傢伙可是那枚綠藻欸！就是『諷刺』二字在他面前耀武揚威，他也不會理解這個詞的意思啊。

他大概只會抽出劍來，把這兩字劈成碎片。

「你管我甘願犧牲？『恐怖三桅帆船』，還記得這六個字嗎？」

他裝出一副沒聽見過這名字的表情，但我知道他絕不會忘記那地方。「算了。」他把盤子撿起來，一把塞進我的手裏。「明天的事明天才管，這個你現在就給我吃了。」

「什麼？但我……」我可是船廚啊！你這混帳！讓你們吃飽是我的責任！

「少吃一頓我也死不了。」這倒是真的，反正這傢伙一身肌肉，體內積存的能量多的是；況且，盤上的小牛肉正不住朝我招手。

「而且，你肉腳死了，跟你幹架我也沒勁。」

「昨天我們不是打平手了？」我趕緊為自己留點臉子。

「獵兔才不必使出全力。」索隆一臉得意地壞笑。拾人牙慧，這不是鷹眼說過的話嗎？

這混蛋真會惹人討厭。然而，我的心裏還有一個問題縈繞不去。

「你……你不氣我嗎？我明明害大家不夠食物……」該死，我這語氣怎麼都像向老爸求饒的小鬼啊。

索隆一聳肩。「天有不測之風雲嘛。」這傢伙平常總是幼稚得緊，這種成熟的反應真罕見啊。安心寬慰突然一湧而上，希望我沒露出感激的表情吧。我把小牛肉翻熱了，然後在餐桌旁邊坐下來。

我細嚥慢嚼。這燉牛肉真是杰作，能吃到這個，讓我餓上整整三天也值了。我感動得幾乎痛哭，但我一定得忍住，因為綠藻頭就坐在我的對面，一邊猛灌烈酒、一邊老鷹似的緊盯著我，彷似要迫我把盤子舐乾淨似的。

其實他倒不必擔心，因為我快連盤子都吞下去了。

待我嚥下最後一點小牛肉、意猶未盡地舔舔唇，索隆才問道：「距下次登岸還有多久？娜美有說過嗎？」

「氣候太不穩定了，所以實在說不定。」

「魚餌也耗光了，我們也沒法捕魚吧？」

這傢伙居然知道，倒讓我大吃一驚──不過，這睡魔的確一天到晚都呆在甲板。

「捕魚網也不行。這附近的魚長得太小，在魚網一鑽就溜了。而且……那個……貯藏室裏還餘多少存糧你也該看過了。」

「嗯。」

我們沉默良久，索隆才張嘴說道：「好，決定了。」這傢伙臉上居然揚起不懷好意的笑容。我特討厭這表情，因為那大多代表『為了夢想，我又要去犯蠢犯傻了』，接下來肯定又是什麼腦殘發言吧！

「我也該進行耐力鍛鍊了。」

喂喂，他該不會在想那個吧？

「耐力鍛鍊？喂，白龘痴，你龘他媽到底……」

「除非我們抓到大傢伙當食材，否則在登岸之前我都禁食。」

白龘痴加三級！

「想也別想！船上掌廚的是我，誰也別想餓肚子！尤其是你這廢渣！」索隆興味地挑挑眉。

幹得漂亮，山治，你連話也說不好了？

「就是你這廢渣也不行！」我趕緊更正道，臉頰卻泛起陣陣熱氣。

「隨你的便，廚子，但我不願吃的話，你迫得了我嗎？」綠藻拖著嗓音冷哼。

「你這種不要命的鍛鍊，不吃東西補充體力？簡直是痴人說夢！」我高聲怒道。

「白龘痴喔你？不然這算哪門子的耐力鍛鍊？」索隆訕笑。

「人家給你吃什麼，你就給我好好吃啊！」

「我是不會吃的，你煮了也只是浪費食物，對不？」索隆轉身走向門口。

「喂，混蛋綠藻頭。」

「幹嗎？」

「你……你根本不知道……挨餓的感覺……你撐不下去的。」

「要不要打賭看看？」綠藻又是呲牙笑得一臉得意。這白痴總是對自己的能力自信滿滿。

我知道他嬴了。索隆下定決心的話，十頭牛也沒法把他拖回來的。

如果連他也不吃的話……存糧就能多撐一天半了。

「感謝款待。」他笑著走出門去。

原來他也知道『諷刺』二字該怎樣寫。

老天，我真的恨死那個自大狂了。不過，我不再是孤單一人了，這也不錯。

 

TBC


	4. 【章四　第七天】

【章四　第七天】

「索隆！！！！！！！！！！！」

緊接高呼聲迅速傳來的，是一連串腳步聲和小蹄聲，然後廚房門板的小艙窗掠過一抹綠色的身影。我也懶得在意，因為我早知道那是怎麼回事──幾天前，索隆跟大伙宣佈自己的『新鍛鍊計劃』，大伙聽了只是聳聳肩，隨他去了，反正這傢伙是個自虐專家，大伙早就見怪不怪了。

『大伙』什麼的，喬巴當然不作此例。孩子聽了那白痴的宣言，知道他要一邊挨餓，一邊鍛鍊得不見天日，竟駭得目瞪口呆。自索隆放棄第二頓飯後，喬巴那孩子就不住嘮叨對方。

於是喬巴跟在索隆的屁股後面，繞著千陽號跑第二十次了。

然後，某種猛獸啞聲大叫、索隆悶聲怒吼，把我嚇得跳起來，撞散了縈繞身周的煙霧。廚房外面突然響起沉重的腳步聲，重量強化版本的喬巴大步衝進來，肩上還扛著掙扎不休的綠藻。我家醫德至上的船醫居然把索隆重重摔在地上，把我看得瞠目結舌。綠藻趕緊爬起身來，然後死死盯著我，只要我露出一絲笑意，他就會撲上來殺了我。

可是我笑不出來。

這情景其實超好笑的……但這是我一手造成的啊。

「山治！塞飽索隆！」喬巴吼道，又變成平日的大小。

「媽的，喬巴！我就說過了……」

「我懶得管你那什麼鬼鍛鍊方法，你一定得保持體力！山治，拜託……」喬巴瞪著水汪汪的眼睛哀求道。

天啊，我真是個人渣。

「喂，廚子，擺平這傢伙。」索隆不高興地低哼。他為我瞞騙大伙這麼久，已經足夠了。

我重重嘆了口氣，無力地挨著背後的灶台。作為船醫，喬巴有權知道這種事吧。

我深深抽了一口煙，然後垂頭看向喬巴。「喬巴，其實……我已經無法給索隆吃的了。」其實我可以給他食物，只是那混蛋死活不肯吃而已；而且船上的存糧會消耗得更快啊。

「欸？為什麼？」

喬巴圓瞪著單純天真的雙眼。我真該死，竟讓這孩子背負沉重殘酷的事實。

「存糧快吃光了。」我耐心解釋道：「剩下的食物只能撐上十天，而且我們還不知道什麼時候能抵岸補給。」

「可是……為什麼？怎麼會這樣？」

「上次登陸弄到的水果蔬菜都腐爛了，我們只能依靠那時候醃好的肉類，以及之前剩下的物資而已。」

喬巴駭得倒抽涼氣。「所以索隆才……？」

「別瞪著我，先斷食的可是那傢伙。」綠藻說道。

喬巴一下轉過身來，眼睛瞪得快掉出來了。「山治，連你也是？」

「呃……嗯。」

廚房內一陣難堪的死寂。喬巴不住擺弄小蹄子，我默默抽煙，索隆則……他大概睡著了吧。

半晌，喬巴才問道：「你為什麼不告訴我們？」

我猶疑良久，努力想出詞彙解釋，卻一無所獲。我也疑惑過好幾次，為何索隆什麼也不問呢？那傢伙自然而然的接受了這種混帳事，還一派理所當然的樣子替我隱瞞大伙──他大概不想讓大伙擔心吧？可是，這並不是我隱瞞事實的真正原因啊。「這樣吧……」

「因為……因為我，才會害船上缺糧的，對不？」喬巴輕聲咕嘀。

「欸？」這倒讓我腦裏一片空白，只能垂下頭來，困惑地盯著小船醫。

「都是我，是我讓你們別進那個村子的。我讓大伙盡快離小島，害你們時間不夠，沒法搜集足夠的食物！」

「喬巴，那不是……」

「那個村子可能根本沒有問題！我又不能確定那裏因為瘟疫才滅村，就算拿了村子的東西，大伙也未必會惹上麻煩啊……」小馴鹿似乎苦惱得快抓狂了。

「喬巴……」我試著打斷牠，免得牠繼續自怨自艾。

「……況且，大伙早已遠離棄村了，我還是迫著你們盡快離岸。其實那根本沒有醫學根據，只是那個小島讓我毛骨悚然而已……」

「喬巴！」

「……我們本該有更多時間搜集食物，所以這一切都是我害的……嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

我也不想用勺子敲牠的腦袋，但不這樣做，叫我怎樣讓牠停下來聽我說？「喬巴，這不是你的錯！錯的人是我！」

喬巴不再含糊地嘟嚷，只淚眼汪汪地盯著我。「雖然我也想把諉過推到你身上，可是我不能這樣做，因為負責管理存糧的人是我啊。我任由你把大伙趕離小島，所以這都是我害的。況且……就算大伙真的留下來了，在島上搜集回來的食材也可能會腐爛啊。出發之前，我本該確認船上有足夠的緊急用糧……嗯？喬巴？」

喬巴跌坐在地上，一臉驚懼地緊盯著我。我困惑地看向索隆，可是綠藻也跟我一樣，完全不明白孩子為何怕得渾身顫抖。糧食不夠的確很恐怖──就是我也害怕得六神無主啊，可是小馴鹿的反應似乎太誇張了。就算小船醫本來就動輒緊張、容易受騙，可是恐懼得不住發抖也實在太過火了吧。

「喬巴，怎麼了？」

孩子抖得更厲害了。

「喬巴，事情也不至於那麼糟糕。我們還有點存糧的……還有好些肉類……」

小馴鹿這下子更是抖得跟篩糠似的。

孩子正驚得歇斯底里，大概得等牠平靜下來吧？要不，用勺子再敲牠一下也行。

我本來就不怎麼有耐性，除非對方是位Lady。

不管怎麼看，喬巴都不是Lady吧？

「嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

喬巴趕緊縮著腦袋避過勺子。雖然我沒打中牠，可是似乎也有一樣的效果。小馴鹿的淒厲嚎哭逐漸變成低聲抽嗒，於是我把開水遞給牠，讓牠喝了冷靜下來。

小馴鹿接過杯子，一口喝個清光，然後擦乾眼淚。牠總算抬眼看向我們，換上一副堅決的神情。

「喬巴，到底怎麼了？」我低聲哄道。

孩子卻像機龘槍似的不住吐出音節，快得讓人無法聽清理解。

「大伙把我當成緊急用糧當初才讓我上船的我都知道如果吃了我能讓大伙活下來的話你們就動手吧！」

索隆焦躁得輕瞇雙眼。「慢慢來，再說一遍。」

「大伙把我當成緊急用糧，當初才讓我上船的，我都知道。如果吃了我能讓大伙活下來的話，你們就動手吧。」喬巴又輕聲說道，雖然這次語調放緩了，可是語裏的懼意絲毫不減。

三公斤鹿肉切丁，以麪粉裹勻，用文火煎成金黃……

腦袋！你龘他媽在亂想什麼？

「喬巴！！」我高聲吼道，綠藻頭也異口同聲地叫起來。

「我進行重量強化的話，大概能讓你們吃上幾星期吧……」喬巴繼續嗚咽道。

我跟索隆對望一下。看到對方的眼神後，我決定讓索隆處理這事。他走上一步，抓住喬巴的後頸，然後一手把小馴鹿揪起來。「嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」喬巴給嚇得厲聲尖叫，看見索隆近在咫尺、火冒三丈的臉更是不住哭喊。

「喬巴，你再這樣胡說試試看。你是我們的伙伴，不是緊急用糧──」索隆狠狠剜了我一眼，埋怨我害單純好騙的小船醫想到這種可怕的事。「我們絕對不會吃你，也絕對不會傷害你。聽到了沒？」

「喂，豬頭，你弄痛牠了！放牠下來，好好跟牠說呀。」我說道。

索隆把喬巴放在灶台上，小馴鹿卻高聲大哭起來。

「看吧，你弄哭牠了。」我冷冷說道（其實喬巴只是寬慰得哭起來而已，因為我們說了不會吃牠）。

索隆嘆了口氣，然後輕拍喬巴的後背。

「你你你你在生生生生我我我我的氣嗎？」喬巴哽咽道。

「沒有，喬巴，我沒有生氣。」索隆柔聲說道。我從沒聽過綠藻用這種語氣說話──雖然不了解他的人還是會認為他在咆哮吧。「不過，你一定得記住，你是草帽團的其中一份子，跟大家一樣重要。要是我們吃了你卻消化不良，誰來替我們治病啊？」

這小笑話讓喬巴破涕為笑，我則忍不住直搖頭。面對喬巴的話，索隆也只是個老好人而已。我暗地記住這個小插曲，留作日後攻擊綠藻的手段。然後我不太樂意承認，但綠藻的確有他的道理──因為喬巴常常會失去自信，當牠變得歇斯底里時，就會認為自己不配成為草帽團一員。

難道失去世上最棒的醫生，我們還可以繼續航行嗎？

就算真的有人不配成為草帽團的一員……那人也不是牠，而是我。

喬巴擦掉眼淚，愉快地抬頭看向我們。很好，牠回復正常了。

「不過，我也想做點什麼啊……要不我跟你們一起斷食吧？」小馴鹿的語氣相當雀躍，牠大概還不知道這種事的後果吧……

我瞄瞄索隆，那傢伙卻只聳聳肩。顯然，這次讓換我上場了。為什麼我得像個老媽子似的哄孩子啊？

真的，我真的不想那樣做啊。我就不能直截了當地拒絕牠嗎？雖然喬巴也斷食的話，存糧就撐得更久了；但是，絕對不行。喬巴才十五歲，非得好好吃飯不可；但我知道喬巴一直都渴望長大，成為大人，讓他分擔重擔的話，不知道他該有多高興呢。

我下定決心。「還是讓你飯量減半吧。你還在發育，不能完全斷食。要是你願意少吃一半的話，那真是幫大忙了，喬巴。」

「好啊！少吃一半也沒問題！」

「太好了，謝謝你，喬巴。」我感激地應道，心裏卻泛起一陣歉疚。

「那麼……你們兩個！」

該死，喬巴又裝出船醫腔調了。小馴鹿一下子化身醫生，速度竟跟剛才鬧情緒一般快。喬巴變臉比翻書快，該不會害精神病了吧？

「山治，如果你不吃飯，就絕不能抽煙抽得太兇。空腹抽煙的話，身體會吸收過多尼古丁啊。」

我驚恐得下巴著地。香煙已經是我的救命索了，連香煙也沒法抽的話，我的人生也太慘悲了吧。

「可是，喬巴……」我苦著臉求情。

「你也是，索隆！餓著肚子卻去鍛鍊，你腦子進水了嗎？身體一定得從某些物質轉化能量啊，你不進食的話，身體就會分解肌肉成為能源了。所以，要是你也不吃飯，就給我減低鍛鍊的強度！」

綠藻臉上的驚恐表情跟我的同出一轍。

「可是，喬巴……」他也求情道。

「反對無效！我這就去給你們做藥，好增強你們的抵抗力。半小時之後，來醫務室找我。」喬巴興孜孜地叫著跑開。牠大概是急不及待，想做出苦得喊娘的苦藥，然後迫我們嚥下吧。

「嘿，事情擺平了吧。」我又點起另一根香煙，狠狠的深吸一口。我得趁喬巴把這事宣揚開去之前，跟小馴鹿好好談談；可是，事分輕重緩急，先抽了煙再說。

「趁牠手上忙著，我得趕緊鍛鍊。」綠藻說道。

我們心裏瞭然地點點頭，然後索隆轉身離開。

讓我跟綠藻和平共處的事情實在不多；可是，擺平總愛杞人憂天、保護欲比天高的小船醫，卻是其中之一。

 

TBC


	5. 【章五　第七天後半】

【章五　第七天後半】

我盯著昏暗的天花板，呆呆眨眼。置於體內的食材防衛系統正高聲叫囂，讓我知道又有嚵鬼闖進廚房去了。我瞄向路飛的吊床，卻發現那小子正睡得香噴噴的。除了路飛，還有哪個混蛋要劫掠廚房？

我把雙腿放到地上，悄聲站起身來，又環視男寢室。綠藻在……烏索普在……弗蘭基在……布魯克在……等一下，喬巴呢？現在還不是他守船的時候吧？

算罷，反正我今晚是無法睡下了，於是我小心翼翼的走向廚房，以免吵醒大伙。走到廚房門外的時候，裏面居然傳來拼命使勁的聲音。我推開門板，點起燈光，卻看到……

「喬巴？」我輕聲喚道。

喬巴猛扒冰箱的身形一頓，只呆若木雞地瞪著我，良久才驚醒過來，閃身撲向桌子後方想躲起來。一如平常，小馴鹿自然是躲錯方向了。

「怎麼了，喬巴？肚子餓了？」我拼命壓抑著嗓音，可是情緒已經快控制不住了。

喬巴當然會餓啊──午餐跟晚餐牠都只吃了平常的一半，胃嚢怎可能一下子適應這種小份量？要是我能餵飽大伙……要是我沒讓喬巴知道真相……小馴鹿就不必挨餓了。

雖然我已經放軟嗓子，但喬巴還是一下子就哭了起來。「對不起，山治！可是我──我真的餓得睡不著！我……」

「沒事兒，喬巴，肚子餓了也很正常啊。我給你弄點吃的，好不？」

「不不不不！我不要！我說過飯量減半就是減半！」喬巴真的長大了、懂事了，可是……

「嗯，可是飯量減半，也不代表不能吃點夜宵啊。」我虧欠這小傢伙實在太多，能補償牠的也只有這點小事了。

「這幾天你也跟我一樣嗎，山治？你有吃夜宵抵餓嗎？」

「不，我沒有。」

「你真的一點也沒吃過啊……已經幾天了？」

「四天了，索隆也一樣。」

「你和索隆怎能忍受四天？我只是飯量減半而已，才一天我已經受不了，快餓死了啊！」

「我大概是習慣了吧。索隆的話……他本來就是那樣。」他本來就是個腦殘自虐狂，不過我倒不必讓喬巴知道。

「我能跟你們一般厲害就好了。」喬巴吸吸鼻子。

「你總有一天會的。」我拉開冰箱，探頭進去，考慮給喬巴做什麼零嘴。

「不必了，山治！我想變強，變得跟你和索隆一樣強。所以我什麼也不要，到早餐時再吃好了，真的！」小馴鹿臉上又是那副堅決的表情，可是看上去終究還是可憐兮兮的。哎，喬巴真的不會隱藏感受啊。

喬巴這個樣子，我怎能忍心把他丟下來？我一定得讓他愉快微笑才行。實際方法我已經想好了。

「我給你做棉花糖吧？你連棉花糖也不吃麼？」我們的存糧當中僅餘一點糖粉，除了做棉花糖外，也派不上用場了；況且，雖然棉花糖填不滿肚子，可是能讓喬巴精神起來啊。

「棉花糖？」喬巴喃喃道。

「你待會就得值班了吧？所以，就算做了棉花糖，也不必擔心害你睡不著了。」

「山治，你懂得做棉花糖啊？」

喬巴以崇拜的目光瞪著我，把我當成無所不能的神祗似的，我得把棉花糖機掏出來了吧。那機器是我拜託弗蘭基造的，本來打算留待喬巴生日當驚喜禮物的，可是，我大概得給牠送另一份生日禮物了。

問題是，我們能挨到喬巴生日麼？

我把消極負面的念頭揮走，硬是擠出一張笑臉。「那是當然！好了，我到底把那個放到哪了……」我從洗滌槽下方翻找一陣，才把機器拉出來。「讓我看看……只要加入糖粉就好了……喬巴，你要幫忙嗎？」

「我能幫忙嗎？」小馴鹿興奮得蹦蹦跳跳，我把牠抱起來，放在灶台上。

「量出一杯糖粉，然後倒進機器的碗裏，千萬別灑了，行吧？」我把步驟簡單說明，任憑四歲小孩也該聽懂了。

「行！」喬巴熟練地量出一杯糖粉，緩慢精確地倒進碗裏，居然連一顆糖粉也沒有灑出來。我嚇了一跳，不得不反覆提醒自己──小馴鹿可是醫生呢，這種事牠自然是熟能生巧啊。

今天也是一樣吧，這傢伙為我們了好些苦哈哈的藥劑。話說回來……「喂，喬巴，你有想過把糖粉加進藥裏麼？」

「糖粉？加進藥裏？」喬巴一臉驚嚇地圓睜著眼。我說了什麼可怕的事嗎？說了跟『海王類以紅酒相佐』一般恐怖的事麼？

「嗯，『小匙砂糖大壼藥』嘛，你沒聽說過麼？」

「不，沒聽過。那是真的嗎？」

呃。我還以為誰都聽過這話呢，臭老頭就總把這話掛在嘴邊。

「當然是真的！任誰都不喜歡苦藥啊。」我應道。

「連你和索隆都不喜歡？」

「尤其是索隆，他超討厭苦藥的。你還記得麼？」

喬巴吃吃傻笑，我也忍不住咯咯低笑，因為我們都想起來了，當初喬巴給綠藻做了藥，綠藻卻死活不願喝，最後還是我和喬巴合力把藥灌下去的。真是的，綠藻進了醫務室，就要變得婆婆媽媽的。

我們笑得眼泛淚光，只得伸手擦眼。「不過，你真的沒想過把糖粉加進藥裏麼？」

「沒想過欸，藥劑的製造方法都是醫娘教我的。」

哎，難怪。臭老頭跟那老巫婆的個性相似極了，唯一的不同，就是前者的天職要讓食物變得美味，後者的喜好則是折磨病人。

「沒事吧，山治？」喬巴突然問道。我這才發現自己的嘴角猛抽，光想到那巫婆就害我的背脊隱隱作疼了。怎能讓喬巴步上她的後塵？

「沒事。總之，下回你試加糖粉吧。」我建議道：「當然，給索隆的藥就不用加了。」畢竟，需要振作起來的可不止是喬巴。

喬巴咯咯低笑。「好吧，我會試試的！山治，我已經把糖倒進去了，現在該做什麼？」

我瞄瞄弗蘭基的說明書。「讓我看看……只要攪動轉軸，把棉花絲捲出來就好了。」

「哦！讓我來！讓我來！」喬巴興衝衝地叫道，抓著轉軸瘋狂攪動。

「呃，喂，幹得漂亮，喬巴。這機器真便利，這樣一攪已經吐起糖絲來了。喬巴，拿好竹籤，我替你轉轉軸。把竹籤插進碗裏一攪，就能牽起棉花糖來了。不，順方向攪是牽不起來的，反方向才行。就是這樣。」喬巴一下子就牽起一大球棉花糖了，興奮得說不出話來。

「快，趁熱吃。」我柔聲說道，喬巴則愉快地大口咬下去。

「山治，好好吃啊！」小馴鹿雙眼亮起來了。

我的心裏泛起一陣舒坦，自第一天以來，我從不曾這樣高興過。雖然，棉花糖不是什麼華麗餐點，但小馴鹿吃的高興啊，這樣就行了。

廚房門板突然大開，我們趕緊抬頭看去。「路飛？你起來幹嗎？」

「山治，你在做夜宵？我要吃肉！」

我嘆了口氣。上一刻我才覺得欣慰歡喜，下一刻卻要狠心地讓路飛知道真相。「路飛，我們的存糧已經不夠了，也不曉得什麼時候才能登岸。所以，我們得講講道理，只能作有限度的食物配給，知道了麼？」

「哎。」路飛一臉正色──不能吃肉要算是少數讓他嚴肅起來的事了──他大概明白了吧。「那……」他拿下草帽，露出一副可憐兮兮的表情。「山治，拜託，請你給我肉吃吧。」

「白痴！不是這樣子講道理！」我崩潰大吼。我撫心自問不下一萬次了，自己當初怎麼鬼迷心竅，竟跟了這樣的船長啊！

「沒有肉吃？」他還是一臉哀怨。

我不得不鐵下心來。「沒有！」

「可是，我真的很餓啊，山治。」路飛哀鳴。

「你已經比大伙多吃三倍了！」

「可是我得儲備體力啊！」

我知道，路飛，我都知道。就是因為這樣，我才沒有讓你餓得頭昏眼花。

「山治，你最近真的很吝嗇耶。喬巴，你說是吧？」

喬巴圓睜著眼，抬頭看我。牠曾答應過保持秘密──我已經動用『醫患保密條列』，以阻止牠外洩真相了──所以，牠也無法站出來為我辯護。「呃，路飛，這樣吧，雖然你不能吃肉，不過你還是可以吃棉花糖啊！看啊，碗裏還有好些棉花糖呢！」

路飛瞬間高興起來。於是喬巴教他怎樣牽糖絲，然後船長一口吃光。「真好吃！」

這時候，我才發現自己犯了無可補救的過失。我居然讓路飛吃棉花糖了──路飛加上純糖粉，就等如本已亢奮的路飛更加激動，另加上夜深時份，大伙都睡得香噴噴的。

「喲呵！！！！！感覺超棒的！喬巴，我們玩捉迷藏吧！」

「好像很好玩！」喬巴高呼，我還沒來得及反應，他倆就一頭衝出去了。

「喂，你們兩個！快停啊，要吵醒大伙了！」路飛瘋狂大笑，在甲板上橫衝直撞，要抓住咯咯傻笑的喬巴。大伙逐漸被吵醒了，寢室分別傳來喃喃抱怨聲；女寢室的門板更是砰地給扯開，娜美桑怒氣衝天地走過來。兩個白痴！竟敢打擾娜美桑睡美容覺！當然，娜美桑已經很美麗了，根本不需要美容覺。尤其是她滿臉怒容，更是美艷不可方物。

「到底發生什麼事？」她柔聲問道。

「山治做了棉花糖！真是超好吃的！」路飛腳下不停，一邊大吼回答一邊追著喬巴跑。

「山治君，你讓路飛吃棉花糖？」

「對不起，娜美桑！」我一邊喘著應道，一邊追著兩隻嗑糖嗑嗨了的傢伙。

「嗯，你最好讓他們兩個閉嘴！兩分鐘後還沒靜下來的話，給我加債一萬貝里！」

「遵命，娜美桑！能欠你的債實在是我的榮幸！」我情迷意亂地叫道。

目送娜美桑走進女寢室後，我就著手辦好女神指派的任務。「喂，兩個白痴！給我停下來！」

「噢，山治也要玩嗎？快逃啊，喬巴！」

「知道了，路飛！」兩個笨蛋居然加速，我卻逐漸變慢。七天以來，我只吃過一次，斷食對身體的影響逐漸浮現了。我拼命狂奔，想抓住他倆，然後甲板上突然冒出兩條手臂，一下子抓住他倆的腳踝。他倆砰地摔倒，我則趁機撲上去，好好賞他倆一頓反禮儀踢。他倆總算靜下來了，我這才抬眼看向我的救星。

「廚師桑，似乎你需要幫忙。」羅賓醬從瞭望台款款步下。

「謝謝你的幫忙，羅賓醬！」我打從心裏感謝對方。

「該是船醫桑守船了，能請你把他喚起來值班嗎？」

「我會確保千陽號安全無恙的，羅賓醬！」

「晚安，廚師桑。」這說話由羅賓醬說出來，怎麼會特別動聽呢？

「晚安，羅賓醬～～～～～～！」我深情款款地柔聲說。

待羅賓醬也走進女寢室後，我才垂頭看向地上的兩個罪魁禍首。喬巴已經被我踢得人事不知了，我大概得代他值班吧。路飛的話……管他的，連喬巴也能減半飯量的話，那他還吃什麼三人份量？給他二人份就行了，反正這傢伙本來就精力過剩。

這下子，飯點肯定會有人呼天搶地吧。不過，要是那傢伙不再裝出那副可憐相的話，我大概可以硬下心腸。

我點了煙，倒不是因為要解決煙癮，而是為了冷靜下來。真是的，我怎麼會跟了這種笨蛋船長啊？這傢伙的胃活脫脫就是個無底洞、不管看了什麼也先吃再說、強搶大伙的食物、總是大喇喇的無憂無慮，活像個小鬼似的……

但是，我知道路飛總有一天會做出驚天動地、震撼世界的事，這種事會反覆提醒我，讓我記得路飛會當上海賊王的原因。

不過，前題是我不會愚昧得害他夢想破滅。

 

TBC


	6. 【章六　第八天】

【章六　第八天】

「山治君！」

我的心頭猛顫。哦，娜美桑在和煦的午間呼喚我！這個下午實在太美好了！

「我馬上來，娜美桑！」我帥氣紳士地走上橘子叢（※），兩位Lady正半挨在躺椅上。「娜美桑！羅賓醬！我能為你們做什麼嗎？你們想喝咖啡嗎？」

娜美桑也不拐彎抹角，就像平日一樣直截了當：「山治君，我們的存糧還能撐多少天？」

我重重一嚥。幾個伙伴之間，我就最不希望讓兩位Lady知道真相；可是，我不能向船上的天使撒謊啊。

「按我們消耗食糧的速度，大概能撐十二天。」我老實回答。

娜美桑和羅賓醬凝重地互望一眼。娜美桑氣得嘴角抽搐，讓我心裏陣陣悶疼──我辜負她的期望了。

「你打算什麼時候才坦白告訴我們？」

我震驚地呆呆盯著她們。我真的搞不懂，為什麼大伙都為了錯誤的原因而對我生氣啊？我明明沒有安排好食物貨存，他們怎麼不為此恨我呢？難道他們不怕餓死麼？

「怎麼了，山治君？」

娜美桑竟柔聲安慰我，我的臉大概刻滿了內疚羞愧的表情吧。「我們也不是第一次鬧糧荒了，而且存糧還沒有真正耗盡，你真的不必過份擔憂啊。」

我不擔憂不行啊！之前的情況根本不同，那次我們離阿拉巴斯坦只有幾天路程，而且我們清楚知道目的地在哪。可是這次……這次大伙就像回到那塊巨岩上，根本不知道拯救自己的船什麼時候到達、也根本不知道拯救自己的船會不會到達；況且，那時候並不是我的過失，但這次……

縱使如此，自怨自艾的怨恨情緒還是被另一種感受蓋過去了──感激欣喜。娜美桑和羅賓醬居然會注意我，代表她們關心我，我實在太感動了。

「娜美桑，羅賓醬，你們真的是心細如髮！」我深情地感嘆道。

兩位Lady對望一眼。

「廚師桑，我們哪裏心細如髮？」羅賓醬問道。

「索隆早就直截了當地說清楚了吧？那個荒謬的鍛鍊計劃大家都知道了耶。」娜美桑說道。

「索隆……？」

「就是劍士桑，一連四天粒米不進也太過份了，肯定是出問題了吧。」

我驚訝得大張著嘴。原來……原來讓她們掛心的是混帳綠藻頭啊？原來她們壓根沒有注意過我？原來她們根本不在意我？

我沉沉陷進抑鬱絕望的深淵。

就是連索隆也注意到了。

腦袋，你龘他媽在暗示什麼？

索隆關心我啊！

夠了，別再胡思亂想了。

我伸出手來抓住香煙，免得它從我的嘴裏落在地上，然後振作起來，裝出平日溫文儒雅樣子。「哦，這樣的娜美桑我也喜歡！」就算娜美桑關心的是綠藻頭，還是一樣美麗可人。

娜美桑和羅賓醬輕聲低笑。「真是的，山治君，你也太好騙了吧！」娜美桑柔聲說道：「你顯然也在斷食嘛，看你的臉就知道了。」她把一隻小手鏡遞給我。我的眼下居然掛了重重陰影、雙頰凹陷乾癟、臉龐灰比冷巖，讓我嚇了一跳。難怪喬巴昨天替我們檢查身體時，嘰嘰咕咕的嘮叨不休了。

「昨晚發生的事再也清楚不過了。」羅賓醬繼續說。

「更不消提山治君整整一周都沒有給我們做午點嘛。」娜美桑說道。

「抱歉，娜美桑，羅賓醬！」由決定取消不必要的餐點供應後，我就一直良心不安：連午點都沒有了，當然，我自己的午點也包括在內。

「不必道歉，廚師桑。」兩位女神般的Lady相當寬宏大量，可是我一點也不配接受她倆的善心啊。

「時候正好。羅賓和我正想節食呢。對吧，羅賓？」

饒是羅賓醬微笑點頭，我還是驚惶失惜。怎能害美麗的Lady餓得瘦骨伶仃？怎能害她們瘦得失去妙曼曲線……

「不行啊，娜美桑！羅賓醬！我可是愛著你們身上每個角落啊！怎能讓你們消瘦！」我趕緊抗議。

「說什麼傻話，山治君。對我們說來，飯量減半只是輕鬆小事。我們跟你和索隆共吃二人份吧，你們也可以保持體力，好應付不時之需啊。」

一瞬間，我竟看見自己跟娜美桑咬上同一根意大利麪，各自吸啜麪條一端，最後輕吻上對方的嘴唇……

不行！絕對不行！

「抱歉，娜美桑，羅賓醬。我實在沒法搶奪Lady的食物。」

娜美桑惱火地咂嘴。「山治君！這才不是搶奪！分享食物不是基本常識嗎？」

「就算那不是搶奪，但我還是害你們減少飯量啊，真的不行！我從小就接受嚴厲教育，絕對不允許自己這樣做！」臭老頭知道的話，肯定會殺了我的。

娜美桑生氣（而美麗）地沉默半晌，然後才嘆了口氣。「好吧。找到食物之前，你們都可以免費在我的橘子叢採摘橘子，這是特別優惠喔。」

娜美桑珍貴的橘子！雖然面臨糧荒，但我還是不曾想過染指她的橘子。那可不是食物，而是娜美桑懷緬母親的神聖事物。

娜美桑一手採過兩隻橘子，然後放進我的手裏，我卻只能呆呆盯著橘子。娜美桑竟容許我碰觸她的橘子！她常說地圖、貝利和橘子是她最重要的東西，可是她竟允許我吃掉橘子！就是只吃一隻，我也是深感榮幸啊。

我抬頭環視四周，想找出綠藻的身影；畢竟，這些橘子他也能吃。那傢伙正在甲板睡得昏天黑地（不然他還會做什麼呢？）。也好，就這點小距離而已，只要一喊他就該聽見了。

「喂，綠藻！接好！」我把橘子丟過去，那傢伙倒是接得穩穩妥妥。我就知道，這小子本來就在裝睡。

「這橘子是怎麼回事？」他難看地打個呵欠。

「讓你吃啊，白痴！娜美桑讓你吃她重要的橘子，多偉大啊！你就給我心存感激地收下吧！」

索隆細細驗視手裏的橘子，然後把橘子丟回來。「我不要。不就跟你說過了？除非我們抓到大傢伙當食材，否則在登岸之前我都禁食。」

頑固的笨蛋綠藻頭，簡直不知好歹！

「你倆真不可靠！」娜美桑罵道：「你們還不明白啊！要是我們被敵船攻擊的話，那該怎麼辦！你們跟路飛可是三大主力呀，要是你們餓得手腳虛軟的話，怎能好好保護千陽號啊！」

「嘖。這種小事才不會打倒我呢。」綠藻哼道，又挪挪身子倒頭大睡。

「娜美桑，羅賓醬！就算再餓，我也會拼死保護你們的！」我誠心立誓，要是她倆有任何不測，我也絕對不會原諒自己的。

「我知道，山治君，我就知道你會那樣做。我擔心的正是這個啊。」

我驚訝得啞口無言。娜美桑擔心我？

「哎，那白痴不吃我的橘子就算了。山治君，你會吃的，對吧？」

我也想吃，我真的很想吃啊。可是，我真的不配接受這番好意。

「娜美桑，要是你不介意的話，我想用這些橘子做果批，留作今晚的甜點。」

「你不會吃那個果批吧？」

我瞄向索隆。要是那傢伙不肯進食……我怎能輸給他！娜美桑突然露出不悅的神色，我的臉大概清楚映出我的念頭了吧。「這該不又是你們的白痴比賽吧？」

我真的不曉得該怎樣回答。這比賽才不白痴呢，不是可以節省食物嘛？我們又不是那兩個巨人，不會只為一件事相爭百年啦。不過，我早就知道，娜美桑覺得我們總為無聊小事吵鬧。所以，我沉默不語。

娜美桑嘆了口氣，喃喃暗忖什麼『蠢男人』。我的心都難過得隱隱悶痛了──我竟害娜美桑煩惱嘆氣！「羅賓，這傢伙由你處理，我去料理另一個白痴。」

「沒問題。」羅賓醬優雅地偏頭示意，娜美桑則挪步走向索隆。

處理……？羅賓醬要處理我？我緊張得喉乾舌躁，不由得舔舔唇，心臟怦然叫囂，血液直衝向腦袋。

好景不常。這種美妙的感覺只維持兩秒，就被一聲巨響、以及混帳綠藻頭的怒吼打斷了。「女人！你龘他媽幹嗎啦！」

臭綠藻，竟對娜美桑口出狂言？我正要吼過去，一隻玉手卻扶著我的下顎，把我的腦袋轉回去，讓我直直面對羅賓醬。站在不遠處的羅賓醬正勾起可愛的笑容，優雅地交疊雙手。「我們還沒完事呢，廚師桑。」

我重重一嚥。這種好事終於出現了，夢想終於成真了！我活了這麼一輩子，就是為了這一刻啊！

時間軸輪似乎變慢了。我呆呆盯著自己的胸膛長出一條手臂──羅賓醬的玉臂！從我的胸膛長出來了！──嫩白玉手重重的拍上我的臉頰──羅賓醬的玉手！撫上我的臉頰！──然後如花瓣般散落紛揚。

我這輩子都不要洗臉了。

羅賓醬朝我甜甜一笑，然後款款走向娜美桑，二人一併走進女寢室。我只能撫著漲紅的臉，蹣跚走下階梯，心裏反覆回想剛才的情景。我現在大概是一副蠢樣吧，不過我真的不在乎。

綠藻頭揉著頭上的大包，不住咕嘀什麼髒話，大概在咒罵娜美桑吧。他看到我臉上的紅痕，竟訕笑道：「嘿，你也一樣啊？」

「羅賓醬摸我欸。」我簡直神暈顛倒。

索隆高聲大笑。「她才不是『摸』你，她是搧你耳光。分別可大了。」

不解風情的笨蛋，一點也不明白Lady纖細的心思。

「有時候，Lady會用古怪的方式表達愛慕之情。」我裝著一副老馬識途的表情說道。

「嘿。如果就是女人表示愛意的方法，那娜美鐵定他媽愛死我了。」索隆又揉揉那顆綠藻腦袋。

「胡說八道！娜美桑才不屑看上你這種低級生物呢！混蛋！」

竟把我的娜美桑扯上綠藻頭？恐怖！太恐怖了！

「嘿。不曉得誰一輩子都沒碰過女人，被女人掌個耳光都高興得不行呢。這種傢伙還能厚著臉皮說我啊。」

這個性冷淡的傢伙就有經驗了嗎！

「混蛋！我跟lady的經驗多著呢！還有，那才不是耳光！那是……那是愛撫！」

「是嘛，是嘛。那你該慶幸了，因為她不以『愛撫』弗蘭奇的方法『愛撫』你。」索隆哼道：「不然你早就……」

我也懶得繼續聽他廢話，光是愉快地繼續幻想下去，已經讓我激動得昏倒了。

 

TBC

※　按Ｃ君的注譯，廚子自詡『紳士帥氣地走上橘子叢』，現實世界其實是跳著麪條舞扭上去的。


	7. 【章七　第八天後半】

【章七　第八天後半】

我呆呆盯著偉大航道幽暗漆黑的海面，希望找到什麼──什麼也行，總之能帶來糧食就好。魚群、船隻、島嶼、海皇類、芭拉蒂、All Blue……什麼都可以。

什麼也沒有。哎，反正這附近黯淡無光，也是什麼也不可能看見的。

我大概不習慣幽暗的月光，這才會漏掉重要的東西的。我平日都是日出時份值班，順便準備早餐啊。

媽的。偉大航道不是該滿佈海獸嗎？平日我們三不五時就得揍扁海獸，那些大傢伙巨型得就是瞎子也能看見吧。我不得不說，這附近的海域實在太不尋常了。

「怎麼這時候起來了，廚師桑？」

「羅賓醬！」我不禁輕聲叫道。被燈盞微光籠罩的羅賓醬實在美艷不可方物！

她悠悠看向海面說道：「廚師桑，這時候該我值班。要是有不尋常的事件，我會察覺到的。」

「羅賓醬，我不是懷疑你的能力！我只是──睡不著。」

「這樣啊。」她在我身旁挨著圍欄，讓我高興得快要死了。我苦苦思索，希望想出什麼睿智的話，好讓羅賓醬更加迷戀我。然而，過了一陣子後，我也放棄了，只沉醉於這種安寧的謐靜。

這舒坦平靜只維持了片刻，剛才的噩夢又泛上心頭，害我不由自主地輕顫。

羅賓醬心細如髮，自然是察覺到了。

「山治桑，你在想什麼？」

她叫我的名字！她叫我的名字！！她叫我的名字！！！

我深吸一口氣。山治，記住……保持冷靜……保持沉靜……保持淡定。

「All Blue。」我直奔主題，閉嘴不談噩夢和海獸。

「All Blue？」

「嗯，我只是在懷疑……All Blue真的存在嗎？」

「這樣啊。」

「我們已經闖過大半偉大航道了吧？但還是沒有All Blue的任何線索啊。我問遍路上的所有廚師，可是，他們不是茫無頭緒，就是只付之一笑。我漸漸認為……我漸漸認為All Blue什麼的，可能只是個無稽的幻想而已。」

此時，饒是羅賓醬正站在找身旁，也無法驅走我心裏的鬱結。

「有時候，我也會忐忑不安，不曉得自己能否找到歷史正文。」羅賓醬幽幽看向黯淡的天邊。

「你一定會找到的，羅賓醬！」我誠心說道。畢竟，歷史正文害羅賓醬的島嶼整個消失，肯定是相當重要的東西吧，不然政府才不會這麼緊張兮兮的呢。何況，羅賓醬已經費了二十年光陰尋找歷史正文，那東西又怎麼可能只是虛夢一場？

「據說歷史文本絕不會損毁，所以歷史正文應該確有其事吧。然而，誰能保證我們的記錄指針方向無誤？」

羅賓醬話裏竟暗帶沮喪，讓我驚訝不已。羅賓醬向來冷靜明智、平淡超然，原來她跟我一樣，也在追尋遙不可及的夢想。世事不盡人意，我們能掌握的事實在太少了。

「我們的方向沒錯啊，一定沒錯。」我拼命以最最堅定的語氣說道。

羅賓醬轉過頭來看著我，眼裏泛起一絲猶疑、一絲希望。「你怎能如此肯定呢？」

「因為路飛在。」我言簡意賅地應道。

「路飛桑？」羅賓醬困惑得輕挑著眉。

「雷利大叔也說過，他已經看過歷史正文了吧？路飛已經步上哥爾‧羅傑的後塵了，他一定會當上海賊王的。也就是說，我們的方向絕對沒錯。」

羅賓醬勾起迷人的笑容。「你的話真有道理，山治桑。」

「你知道羅格鎮的事嗎？路飛在哥爾‧羅傑被處決的行刑台上差點被殺。我們幾乎來不及救他，真的好險。就在刀子快砍下去的瞬間，天空居然直直劈下一道雷電，救了路飛一命。命運女神定在守護那小子、要讓他當上海賊王吧。」

「山治桑，你是看太多神話故事了吧？」羅賓醬佯怒說道，眉角卻隱含笑意。

「也是。小時候我還住在北海，那時候我的確看了很多神話故事，搞不好連歷史神話都弄含糊了。」我老實應道。搞不好連All Blue也是憑空臆造的幻想物而已。

「據我所知，神話大多從歷史事蹟發展而來。」羅賓醬若有所思地說：「蒙布朗‧諾蘭德就是一例，誰會相信天上有一方黃金城市呢？然而，空島確實存在，我們亦親眼確認過了。」

「那麼，難道你相信……？」我的眼裏暗帶猶疑、暗帶希望，大概跟羅賓醬不久之前的眼神同出一轍吧。

「我相信，All Blue的確以某種形態存在。」羅賓醬的話讓我心頭猛跳。「路飛桑也一樣，他也是如此堅信的。」

「嗯。不過，那白痴什麼也會相信吧。」我大笑道。我說的可沒錯，路飛那傢伙深信大伙的夢想。要是他知道我懷疑自己的夢想，肯定會立馬揍扁我吧。

「你的養父、紅腳哲夫也堅信不疑啊。」

「嗯。找到All Blue以後，我一定要把魚類抓進水族館帶回去，讓老頭大開眼界。」我笑著說道。

然而，我臉上的笑意迅速隱去。要找到All Blue、要找到歷史正文，大伙還先得撐過糧荒、死裏逃生才行呢。

「山治桑，你也說過了吧？命運女神既然要讓路飛到達拉夫德爾，還會任由他在這地方餓死麼？」

「應該不會吧。」雖然我還是有所保留，可是繼續質疑自己的夢想，也就是質疑羅賓醬的夢想。我絕不容許這種事。

「所以，我們肯定可以毫髮無損地離開這地方的。」羅賓醬一槌定音地說道。

我突然感到寬慰安心，喜孜孜地問道：「所以，你不會再減半飯量了吧？」

「不行，山治桑，我還是會繼續少吃的。」羅賓醬幾乎大笑起來。「不過，你的策略倒真不錯。」

身後突然傳來一陣開門聲，然後喬巴踏著小腳步走上甲板。「羅賓，我來接班了！欸？山治！你也在啊？」要是我倆單獨共處的小時光能永遠持續，那該有多好啊！可是……

「我該去睡了。晚安，山治桑。」喬巴會察覺到我跟羅賓醬之間的情意麼？

羅賓醬又朝我一笑，款款步過我的身邊時，友善地輕拂我的手背。幸好天色已晚，不然喬巴定會發現我紅得發亮的臉了。

這次該是愛撫了吧！

 

TBC


	8. 【章八　第十三天】

【章八　第十三天】

甲板一如往常般煦攘熱鬧，滿是錘擊聲、鋸木聲、吵鬧聲（最糟糕的還是鬼叫鬼嚷的歌聲）。千陽號實在太吵了，就是已經拉上廚房門板，還是吵得連自己的心理活動也沒法聽清；不過，這也並非壞事，因為我不想單獨面對腦裏的聲音。腦海深處有個煩人的小聲音，讓我想起船上的存糧只能再撐八天、讓我想起兩位Lady和喬巴只能減半飯量、讓我想起綠藻更是粒米不進。我真的不想記起這些事啊。

「喂，弗蘭基！好了嗎？」我提聲叫道。

弗蘭基手下一頓，擺出慣常的SUPER姿勢。「廚師小哥，一會就好！這抓魚器真不是普通的SUPER！」

「烏索普，你呢？」

烏索普朝我比比拇指。「山治，很快我就要測試『烏索普船長的無敵神奇魚叉』了！」

「太好了，拜託你們了囉。」

天啊，快替我們增加食物吧，我已經急不及待了！快讓我為大伙做出豐盛的餐點吧，我都等得手癢心痕了。多等一兩個小時就行了……希望只要多等一陣子就好。

布魯克從儲藏室走出來，骨頭咯啦咯啦的響個不停。「烏索普桑，這是你要的釘子。」

「謝啦，布魯克！」

「不客氣，烏索普桑！」布魯克自動請纓，要為他倆當跑腿；似乎，能為別人搭把手讓骷髏相當高興。總之，只要他能遠離我的廚房就好，因為他笨手笨腳的，把他放進廚房就糟了。

錘擊聲又再響起。

「烏索普船長之歌第1829章！」

這宣告隨即惹來大伙的抱怨，但我只能無奈笑笑。我實在不明白，烏索普和弗蘭基埋頭苦幹的時候，為什麼非要唱歌不可呢？不過，如果他們讓大伙擺脫三周以來的困境、真的帶來魚獲，那麼唱歌什麼的，掩掩耳朵也能忍過去了。

「兩個混蛋，就不能閉嘴工作嗎！」身後傳來綠藻的抱怨聲。那傢伙從不曾如此累疲過──哎，那白痴害自己一腳跨進鬼門關的時候倒比現在更累──但他看起來不像餓慘了、更像是睏死了。搞不好，他體內的饑餓訊息也會迷路，找不到胃袋、卻跑到腦袋去了。

「你怎麼像被禁止午睡的小鬼似的？」

「你才是小鬼！」索隆怒道：「他倆在甲板叮叮咚咚的吵死人了，叫我怎樣睡覺！」

「他們是吵死人了，但起碼他倆還是有點貢獻啊，總比你的無聊鍛鍊強。你忘記喬巴的勸籲了麼？」

索隆惱火低吼，揮著殺人槓鈴的動作（他已經揮了三十分鐘）居然加速了。「耐力鍛鍊」？原來也不過如此。從綠藻那副專注兇狠的表情看來，這傢伙沒有忍耐饑餓，卻想擊敗饑餓。

「你也在吸煙吧？」他朝我叼著的香煙點示意。「喬巴不是也讓你少抽點嗎？」

上蒼保佑，喬巴總算放棄了，不再嘮叨要我禁煙了。

「嗯。起碼我不必害喬巴每天都圍繞甲板二十遍，追著我跑得氣喘吁吁，才能把藥灌給我吃啊。」

索隆狠狠盯著我，我也毫不示弱地瞪回去。要幹架喔？老子隨時奉陪！只是，我們還沒來得及動手開打，下層甲板就傳來『轟隆』一聲巨響。

「那是什麼鬼？」索隆一怔，趕緊問道。

我放眼看向海面。那麼大的聲音，難道是敵襲？然而，水平線上還是千篇一律的空蕩蕩，一絲船隻的影子都沒有，讓我大失所望。

「弗蘭基！！！！」娜美桑一頭撞出水族館，羅賓醬則緊隨其後。「那到底是怎麼回事！」

「娜美大姐頭！犯人不是我！」弗蘭基迅速叫道。

娜美桑轉過頭來，狠狠瞪著烏索普；那傢伙早就嚇得手腳並用的猛扯艙口，想逃到下方的貯水池去。教人望而生畏的娜美桑也好可愛！

「娜美！對對對對不起！我該先示警的！我不過在測試新機器而已！」烏索普拼命攪動新儀器的轉軸，然後把機器高舉起來獻寶。那東西像個魚叉，周圍鑲滿了尖利細釘；其中一個尖刺竟生生穿透水族館的最後一尾魚。

「你用這東西抓魚？」我走上前去，把魚從尖刺上解下來，以免那些傢伙伸出狗爪子來亂搶。事已至此，已經沒辦法了，這魚一定得當今晚的晚餐。

「不錯！這就是『烏索普船長的無敵神奇魚叉』！首先把神奇魚叉放到水下，然後按這按鈕，神奇魚叉就會以百米時速、從多角度射出尖刺。由於發射速度很快，所以擋在尖刺之前的魚都會被秒殺。接下來只要把尖刺收回來就好！」

「好棒！」這東西居然可以在寬闊無垠的水族箱裏、單單刺中一尾小魚，實在太厲害了。烏索普驕傲的笑得得意。

「烏索普，為什麼神奇魚叉能以高速射出尖刺？你到底是怎樣辦到的？」喬巴好奇地問道。

「就是衝擊貝嘛！它們不是儲了很多能量嗎？」

「你竟敢在水族館測試這東西？把玻璃射得支離破碎的那該怎麼辦！」娜美桑一下子就點出問題重點，實在太明智了。

「不用擔心，娜美大姐頭！」弗蘭基得意叫道。「水族館的玻璃可是打不破的！任誰也打不破！好了，讓我示範SUPER抓魚器吧！呦！」他手舞足蹈地揭幕。

「魚身鳥嘴像耶！」路飛興奮大叫。

「路飛，那是長了鳥喙的魚吧？」烏索普嘆道。

「這才不是普通魚！這是機械鳥魚啊！」弗蘭基傲然叫道。

「好厲害！」喬巴雙眼閃閃發亮。

嘛，管他什麼機械鳥魚，就算這只是普通魚，可以填飽大伙的話我就已經高興死了；算了，多說無益。

「它會自動偵測水流最紊亂的海域，然後高速潛到那方向。」弗蘭基解釋道：「水流紊亂大概就是由魚群形成的。抓魚器潛到那地方後，你認為它會做什麼？」

「死光！它會發射死光！」路飛興奮地嚷嚷。

「哎，相當接近了。」弗蘭基似乎有點失望。「鳥魚會張開喙部，啪地狠狠咬住魚獲！接下來就是自動游返囉。」

「這不是機械狗嘛！」路飛叫道。

「哎，這傢伙是用游的啊，是魚！」弗蘭基含糊應道。「算了，你喜歡的話，就管它叫機械鳥狗魚吧。SUPER機械鳥狗魚！」

一瞧路飛的蠢樣，我就知道這傢伙又費時間提議另一個蠢名了。於是我趕緊說道：「這名不錯，弗蘭基。快用這傢伙抓魚吧。」

「沒問題，廚子小哥！」

「喂，路飛。弗蘭基的抓魚器，還有我的魚叉，到底哪個比較帥氣？」烏索普緊張兮兮地問。

「管他呢，能抓魚不就好了。」索隆懶洋洋地說吐糟。

這傢伙是我肚子裏的迴蟲嗎！

「長鼻子小哥，我們又不是比帥氣，重點是誰能抓魚比較多啊。」

「我的魚叉嘛，肯定比你的抓魚器叉得多魚！」

「我的SUPER抓魚器才不用叉的，它用抓的！而且它帶回來的魚，比你的魚叉肯定要多好幾倍！」

「好！決鬥吧！誰帶回來的魚比較多就嬴了！」

「誰怕誰！」

我但求他倆發動抓魚工具，但這兩個白痴只顧著鬥嘴！

「我管你們什麼決鬥！快他媽給我發動工具抓魚去！」我大吼道。

「真是的，你們兩個幹嗎這麼好勝？」索隆又加上一句。

「你們兩個白痴！最好勝的還不是你倆！」娜美桑從後揮拳給我們愛的教育──慢著，給綠藻的教育才沒有愛呢！

待我們捧著腦袋，頭昏眼花地站起身來時，烏索普已在猛攪轉軸、要收回魚叉了，我趕緊跑去幫忙，因為這東西實在重得要命。我已能幻想到，刺尖上串滿鮮魚的美景……

「呦，好傢伙！一尾小魚也沒有耶。」

一陣刺骨的寒意直襲上心頭。

「大概是動力不夠吧。山治，可以幫我把衝擊貝沖滿能量嗎？」

「山治桑，我去給你拿大鐵錘！」布魯克又是咯啦咯啦捧著大錘子跑來。

「謝啦，布魯克。」我接過錘子，重溫一遍這兩周以來的挫敗失望、存糧岌岌可危的狀況、還有大伙空蕩蕩的胃袋，然後傾盡所有怨氣、全力發洩在衝擊貝上。

「哇啊！廚師小哥！甲板被你砸了個大坑啊！」

「哎，抱歉。我還以為衝擊貝會把所有衝力吸收乾淨……」我放下鐵鍾，把衝擊貝遞給烏索普。

烏索普又試了一次。可是，把魚叉撈回來的時候，還是一尾魚也抓不回來。這下子，我的心直沉谷底了。

「奇怪？」

弗蘭基瞄瞄抓魚器的航線。「我的機械鳥狗魚似乎也得空手而回嘛。」

「這傢伙該不會跑去咬我的魚叉吧？」

「應該不會。鳥狗魚已經游得很遠了，不會受你的魚叉影響。」弗蘭基皺眉道：「很可疑啊。」

「嗯，怎麼會抓不到魚呢？」烏索普應道。

「到問題底部找答案吧。」

「什麼意思？」我問道。

「廚子小哥，要一起來麼？我要用鯊魚三號到外面拐拐。」

「我也要去。」烏索普一臉堅決地叫道：「烏索普船長的無敵神奇魚叉怎麼可能失敗！」

我們直闖千陽號地下一層，走進士兵船塢的第三頻道，登上鯊魚三號。「大家都準備好了麼？」弗蘭基問道，然後潛艇一頭扎進深海。

我驚異得眨眨眼。如此澄碧通透的海洋真是讓我大開眼界！精緻的砂礫海床伸手可及，近方的嶙峋巨岩輪廓鮮明，就是海底熱泉繾綣而上的水流也清晰可見。

不過，我能看見的都不重要；重要的是，我窮盡雙目也沒法看見的東西。

「沒有魚耶！」烏索普驚呼。

「難怪我們的工具都不管用了！」弗蘭基說道。

「幸好。剛才抓不到魚，我還以為我們的設計都出問題了呢！」烏索普爽朗大笑。

「長鼻子小哥，這次算我們平手了吧？」

他們摟肩搭背的笑得開懷。

我卻笑不出來。

「怎麼了，廚子小哥？怎麼一副死了爹娘的表情？」

我真的提不起勁來回答。按這種消耗速度……只能撐八天了……

「小哥？」

「山治？」

我想吐糟說，什麼爹娘，要死的正是我們啊。然而，我想起弗蘭基和烏索普的誇張反應，這樣說了肯定要壞事。於是我盡量冷靜地解釋：「食物不夠了，大概只能再撐八天。而且──」我呆呆盯著一片虛空的海洋。「我們還不曉得什麼時候才能登岸。」

一片死寂。

「所以索隆才不吃飯？」烏索普一臉驚恐地叫道。

我點點頭。

弗蘭基抬起墨鏡，斜眼乙著我。「仔細看你的臉才知道，你也沒有吃飯吧？」

「你為了省節食物，所以一直斷食？」烏索普的下唇開始劇顫。拜託，千萬不要……

「嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊啊！你們這些傢伙真是太棒了！」弗蘭基的嗓音暗帶哭意。天啊，又來了！

弗蘭基和烏索普緊緊抱著我大哭。

為什麼娜美桑和羅賓醬不像他倆一般反應啊！

我試著掙開他倆的桎梏，但潛艇的空間不大，我實開沒法提腳猛踢。「喂！弗蘭基！返……返回千陽號吧。」

弗蘭基抽抽鼻子，擦擦眼淚。「好吧，廚子小哥！」

我們駛回千陽號的時候，弗蘭基暗暗訓斥道：「山治小哥，你早跟我們說不就好了？」

「你們已經拼命研發捕魚工具了嘛。」我還以為那些工具會成功的。

「話雖如此，但我們大可從開始就著手抓魚啊！」烏索普嚷嚷道。

哦，是嘛？當初在阿拉巴斯坦、食水幾乎耗光的時候，不知道是誰跟路飛吵得天翻地覆呢。

「我說認真的！難道你不知道，我曾遇上海難，在缺水缺糧的孤島上熬過兩個月麼？」

我苦澀一笑。就是連烏索普這種撒謊不打草稿的吹牛功夫，也謅不出歷時八十五天的饑餓經歷啊。

「好吧，如果你真的熬過兩個月，那我就讓你飯量減半吧。」這小子才十七歲，跟喬巴一樣還在發育啊。

「不必給我做飯了。」弗蘭基說：「不用擔心，可樂還多的是，不必擔心沒動力。」

「你不是該為千陽號留可樂作能源麼？」  
「廚子小哥，少擔心！」弗蘭基把鯊魚潛艇泊好，大喇喇地笑道：「況且，本周的我特別不餓！」

我們踏上士兵船塢時，娜美桑、羅賓醬、布魯克和綠藻頭正等著我們報告。光是看著我們的表情，他們就知道結果了。

「不行喔？」娜美桑說道。

「海底空無一物，連顆海藻也沒有。」我從沒想過，自己有一天會如此墮落，居然渴望看見如綠藻頭一般的綠色植物。

「我從沒遇見過這種狀況。」弗蘭基說道：「妮可‧羅賓，你有聽說過麼？」

「我也從沒遇見過。不過，我們應該遇上偉大航道其中一種最詭異的現象──Empty Blue。」

「Empty Blue？」大伙紛紛問道。

「Empty Blue是傳說中的海域。據說這海域廣闊無垠，了無生氣，而且漂流不定，讓這地方更添神秘。新世界有各種傳言，證實Empty Blue曾在不同的海域出現過。所以，Empty Blue又別稱Dead Blue。」

Dead Blue。跟All Blue完全相反的海域。廚師的煉獄。

掌管萬物的神靈定是非常、非常痛恨我吧。

「妮可‧羅賓，你說過這地方廣闊無垠，可是它確實佔地多廣呢？」

「根據路易斯‧亞諾特的航海記錄，他的船隊花了三個月才能脫離Dead Blue。」羅賓醬應道。

大伙驚愕得啞口無言。

大伙還得再花兩個半月才能離開這鬼地方。要是算上減半飯量的烏索普、還有斷食的弗蘭基，存糧大概只能再撐十一天。也就是說，減半飯量的人還得多熬兩個多月、索隆更是得多挨三個月！

「哎！大家都知道路易斯‧亞諾特愛吹牛嘛。」娜美桑勾起勇敢的笑容。

可是，那傢伙確實找到小花園啊。

「意氣消沉的杆著也沒用。」索隆一聳肩。「暫時先靠存糧過活，希望我們能盡快找到別的船吧。」

「你們這些傢伙真是太棒了！」弗蘭基吸吸鼻子，一把抱住綠藻，讓他嚇得倒抽涼氣。

「哎──放手！你哭什麼鬼！」

「老子才沒哭！不過是沙塵迷眼而已！」

他倆演了這場鬧劇、加上索隆的說話，讓大伙暫時忘卻恐懼，各自喧嘩笑鬧著回到甲板。我墮在大伙後面，然後轉身步向廚房，準備料理今天晚餐的唯一一尾小魚。剛才努力構思的盛宴不過是白費精神而已，媽的。

挨餓三個月。索隆這般皮粗肉厚的傢伙也許還能熬過去，可是纖細柔弱的Lady呢？喬巴呢？烏索普呢？

廚房的門板被輕輕拉開。

「那個，山治桑……」

「布魯克，我自己能準備晚餐，你不必幫忙了。感謝你的好意。」

我瞄瞄骷髏伙伴，不由得回想到不住困擾我的噩夢──最近一周，我都夢見大伙躺在甲板上，已經變成森森白骨。

骷髏笑話。

我低哼一聲，重重挨上灶台。

「很痛苦，對吧？為伙伴的性命擔心憂慮，真的很痛苦吧？」布魯克陰鬱道。

我驚訝得抬眼看他。

「山治桑，我一直沒有看出端倪，真的很抱歉。反正我也沒法再餓死了，給我飯吃也不過是浪費食物而已，對吧？」

「那不是浪費食物。」

「可是我沒有胃袋啊，喲呵呵呵！」

「就算沒有胃袋，你也會吃飯，也會……拉屎，不是嗎？」謝謝你，路飛。感謝你讓我知道這重要的事實。「也就是說，你會消化食物吧？」

「是的，山治桑。然而，就算我不吃也不會死的。我已經撐過五十年了。」

「五十年來你都在挨餓？」我激動得不能自己。「五十年來都是……這般感受……！我怎能害你再承受這種感覺？」

「我倒不是五十年都不曾吃過。」布魯克柔聲更正。

「那麼，你不吃東西的最高記錄是多久？」

「嗯……十年吧？」

「十年！這也太痛苦了！」我連想也不敢想下去。

「這的確痛苦。」布魯克正色應道：「不過……」

「不過？」我看進布魯克幽黑空洞的眼眶，希望找出對抗饑餓的秘訣。

「不過，雖然我的胃裏空無一物，可是心裏虛空寂寞遠比饑餓可怕多了。要是我的伙伴可以重生，讓我再次忍受饑餓煎熬我也甘願；我再也不要白白看著伙伴逐漸死去了。永無休止的饑餓並不是最可怕的噩夢，看著伙伴死去才是。這種心情，大概跟你只擔心伙伴、卻莽顧自己安危的心情一樣吧。」

「我怎能不擔心大伙？存糧短缺根本不是他們的錯，這一切都是我害的啊。」我悶聲應道，又抓起廚刀，發洩似的拼命打鱗。

「我把我的伙伴領到魔鬼三角地帶，這是我的錯嗎？我們駛至Dead Blue，這是你的錯嗎？」

如果我認同第二個問題，那我就得說布魯克害死他的伙伴了。這兩個問題真狡猾啊。

「謝啦，布魯克。」我悶悶哼道。

「哦，還有一件事。」

「嗯？」

「覺得肚子餓得不行時，我有一個秘訣解決。願意點歌麼？」他從背後變出一副小提琴。

事已至此，我是拼死無大害（※）了。「你會拉北海的歌嗎？」

「我會啊，山治桑！」

布魯克悠悠奏出小時候聽慣了的曲謠，我則一邊隨樂輕哼，一邊著手料理。布魯克說的沒錯，自己被音樂分散精神、不再光想著食物的話，饑餓感倒也不再難熬了。我把這感受告訴對方。

「喲呵呵呵！『如音樂乃愛情的食糧，奏下去吧！』（※）」

「這他媽是什麼意思？」

「我也不知道，不過這時候說這話似乎挺適合嘛！喲呵呵呵！」

我也被逗笑了。雖然，能讓我忘卻饑餓的東西多的是，不過兩位Lady都不在的話，布魯克的滑稽動作和悠揚音樂也能勉強湊合的。這傢伙一直嚷著要幫助別人，此時此刻他總算得償所願了。

 

TBC

※對不起，大叔不知道內地有沒有『拼死無大害』這一說。這話的意思是，「反正沒希望了，用什麼方法也沒關係吧」這樣

※『如音樂乃愛情的食糧，奏下去吧！』──”If music be the food of love, play on”，取自莎士比亞的《第十二夜》開幕句。


	9. 【章九　第十四天】

【章九　第十四天】

該起來嗎？還是該繼續躺著？哎，媽的，反正我一整晚都只能乾瞪著眼，硬是躺著也只是浪費時間。

何況，我超想抽煙的。

我掙起身來，迅速穿好衣服。上床睡覺時、天氣明明還是和暖得很；可是現在光著腳丫子踩上地板，徹骨涼意簡直直襲心頭。這天氣也他媽太會整人了吧？雖然，娜美桑的航海技術無人能比，可是連我也知道大伙離岸還是遙遙無期。

這下子，昨晚作好的決定顯得越加迫切了。

我走向衣樹，又拉出另一條圍巾。身後的喬巴含糊不清地說著夢話，讓我嚇得混身一僵──我該不會把牠吵醒了吧？待牠尖細的鼻息又再傳來時，我才總算放鬆下來，把圍巾纏上脖子。我最後看向沉睡的伙伴，然後嘆了口氣，步出寢室。

我才把門關上，瞭望台就傳來一把嗓音。

「啊，山治！時間還早嘛！」時值破曉，我比平常換班的時候早來了半小時。

「嗯，睡不著。」我簡略應道，燃亮了第一根香煙，感恩地深深吸了一口。

我粗略瞄過遠方海面，卻依然一無所見。我狠狠責罵自己，怎能妄想奇蹟發生？還是認命吧。

烏索普滑下主桅桿，落在甲板上跟我說悄皮話。「怎麼？布魯克拉奏的安眠曲也不管用嗎？」看清我的臉色後才趕緊領悟過來：「呃，不好意思。這笑話不好笑。」

「怎麼了？」雖然烏索普總說冷笑話，但他可不曾為此道歉過啊。

「今天你……看起來……真……真帥氣啊！」長鼻子朝我一比拇指。

「聽你在胡謅。」我隨口應道，然後走進廚房準備早餐。連烏索普也認為我臉色糟糕的話，我這樣子定要嚇壞人了。其實，隨便拿個平底鍋也能當鏡子瞧，可是我已經懶得在乎了。要是我的樣子確實反映了身體狀況的話，那我的懸賞單大概還要比我帥氣一點。

「那個，呃……」烏索普跟著我走進廚房。

「幹嗎？要喝熱可可什麼的嗎？」我問道。

「呃，不是……我想問你一個問題。」

我不由自主地僵硬了一下。「問吧。」

「你會跟他說嗎？」

「說什麼？跟誰說？」雖是這樣問，但我大概早就知道答案了。

「跟路飛說……存糧的問題。」

「嗯，會吧。」我不情願地應道。昨晚我就下定決心，既然我們已經知道還得撐上三個月，就再沒有隱瞞路飛的理由。最後一絲盼望都消失了，僥倖留在船上的妄想都消失了。

「好吧。」烏索普顯然寬心了不少。「我只是擔心，該不會得瞞著路飛吧？就是這樣而已。呃……我想你知道，如果你想找誰傾訴的話，偉大的烏索普船長隨時願意效勞。」

「哦？」我驚訝得揚揚眉。這傢伙可是最會空說話的呢，他居然樂意聽我傾訴，真的太榮幸了。那個瞬間，我真的想把一切告訴他。要是還有誰會理解我的心情，那個人一定是烏索普了。不過，我真的無話好說。『不得不退出草帽團是怎麼樣的感覺？』什麼的，我根本不必問，因為我可是瞭若指掌的。那就是『世界末日』的感覺罷。

「謝了，烏索普。不過我不……」然而，烏索普已經不再看著我了，那條長鼻子緊緊貼上舷窗，心無二致地盯著外面。

「喂，你不是要聽我傾訴嗎？不靠譜的傢伙。」可是他也不回答，只招手示意我走過去。

「我沒看錯吧？」

我的心裏突然湧起一陣橫蠻無理的盼望，於是一下子撲向舷窗。我們都急切地想看到小舷窗外的光景，於是兩張臉就在拼命擠來擠去；可是，我還是什麼也沒能瞧見，心裏又是泛起絕望失落。

「你想我看見什麼啊？長鼻子，要是你又在撒謊的話……」

「沒有啦！真的，快看！就在那邊！哎，你還看不見嗎？喏，用這個看！」

我接過他的護目鏡，試著調整焦距。「哎！就一個小黑點？」

「才不是普通黑點！那是船啊！是海軍的船啊！」

「你怎麼能看見啊？」我只看到一個朦朧不清的黑點而已。不過，我知道烏索普不會在這種要緊的關頭，開這種玩笑；而且草帽團當中，眼力確實數他最好。「烏索普！你這傢伙可真不得了！」我高興得快瘋了，幾乎摟著他就要吻──慢著，我還不至於如此墮落。「快，快把大伙叫起來吃早餐。」

烏索普樂不可支地點頭，一溜煙跑去猛搥女生寢室的門板，扯著喉嚨大叫：「海軍來了！海軍來了！」接著他又撲向男生寢室大吼。有誰赤著腳蹣跚而來，又有誰抱怨咒罵這見鬼的天氣，最後娜美桑清楚地指揮掌舵方向。

不消數分鐘，千陽號已經做好對付海軍的準備、除了索隆以外，大伙都圍著餐桌吃早餐，弗蘭基和布魯克在吧台坐下，一個握著可樂拼命猛灌、一個掐著紅茶優雅細啜。雖然大伙還是睡眼惺忪，可是他們都笑得像個瘋子似的──大伙都清楚知道，唯有那艘海軍軍艦才能把我們從挨餓三個月的噩夢中拯救出來。嘛，路飛是唯一不知情的傢伙，於他說來，光是跟海軍幹架（不然就只是吃早餐而已），就足夠讓他興奮得不停傻笑了。

我挨著灶台看他們狼吞虎嚥、匆匆準備作戰，卻清楚知道，自己的笑臉大概是所有人之中最蠢的──當然，任誰都比不上某個無底洞蠢。『準備作戰』於那傢伙說來，僅僅只有一個意義──

「山治！肉！！！！」

我嘆了口氣。「路飛，我們剛吃過早餐啊！」

「可是跟海軍幹架之前，一定得吃海賊便當啊！不吃海賊便當就不是海賊了嘛！」

既然我們快能補給了，冒險為他做便當也沒關係吧……但我馬上否定這念頭。昨天我們已經得過教訓了，食物一天沒吃進肚子裏，一天還是不能妄下定量啊。

「聽好，路飛，海軍軍艦上所有肉類都歸你，行了吧？」我試著說之以理。

「餓著肚子不能作戰啊。」路飛嘟嘴應道。

「不是說過了嗎！你才吃過吧！」我雖然嘴上罵得狠，腦袋卻在拼命回想儲藏室還有什麼能吃的。面對路飛可是半點大意不得，畢竟，只要讓他吞一塊海王肉扒，這傢伙就會由動彈不得變得生龍活虎。

最後，我總算靈光一閃。雖然這點子荒謬絕倫，可是我也只能搬出這塊籌碼了。我也不知道這主意是否合乎海賊的美學，不過……

「要不要吃棉花糖？」

「棉花糖又不是海賊便當。」路飛狐疑問道。可是，當他知道自己討到食物時，眼睛還是亮起來了。

「那是海賊專用棉花糖，所以沒關係。」我迅速想出緊急對策。

「欸！海賊專用棉花糖啊？也行也行！好耶！棉花糖！」呼，解除危機了。我快跟烏索普一般能謅了，我到底該慶幸還是反省啊？

「讓我攪轉軸！讓我攪！讓我攪！喬巴已經教過我怎樣做了！」

「好吧，路飛。不過，一定得慢慢轉！聽懂了嗎？橡膠風車什麼的絕對不能用！」

在我的嚴密監管下，路飛做了八根棉花糖。製作途中他樂得不住大笑，可是我幾乎害這傻小子笑不出來，驚險得教我背上發寒。然後這傢伙樂不可支地召集大伙，要讓他們吃『海賊專用棉花糖』；雖然大伙都一臉沒好氣地領過零嘴，可是他們都沒有嘲笑他、沒有質問正常海賊哪會吃這種白花花的甜點。哎，反正我們也不是正常海賊啊，跟了路飛這種船長，還哪來『正常』可言？

猴子船子吃了糖份，嗨得彈跳著離開後，我手裏還剩一根棉花糖；這根糖果歸誰，我是清楚不過了。棉花糖的主人正站在甲板上，要估計逐漸逼近的海軍軍艦的規模。

「喂，綠藻。」我把棉花糖遞過去。

索隆一副嚇哭小孩的表情。「混帳廚子，你他媽耍我？」

「你得補充體力啊。」話是這樣說，但我也知道這只是瞎費勁。

「給喬巴路飛他們吧。我不吃甜的，你又不是不知道。」他抽出配劍細細檢查，把劍收回劍鞘後，又解下臂間的墨綠方巾，纏到腦袋上。

我暗自心驚。除非索隆要動真格，否則他是不會動頭巾的。這次的軍艦才指甲蓋大小，這傢伙卻要動真格……

「喂，綠藻……你可別隨便掛掉喔？」我驚疑不定地說。

「嘖，一副骷髏臉的又不是我。」索隆哼道。

我起初還以為他在說布魯克，半晌才意識到他說的是我。

「嘿。我變得再糟糕也好，打倒的海軍還是會比你多。」我訕訕笑道。

「嘿，是喔？那你最好別掛，要活著看我比你多打幾倍啊。」

我們看向海軍軍艦。千陽號迅速撲向敵方，連艦上值班海軍緊張得瞳孔緊縮、慌忙召喚同伴準備作戰也看得一清二楚。海軍迅速在軍艦甲板集合、預備決一死戰。

「喂，路飛。給你吧──還餘一根。」

「哇塞！謝啦，山治！」路飛一下子跳過來，急不及待地拼命舔舐。

「海軍準備發射大砲。」羅賓醬以能力監視敵方。

索隆邪笑著抽出劍來。那副笑容於敵方說來，活脫脫就是修羅降臨。

「殺他個片甲不留吧。」索隆哼道，我則緊咬煙蒂，然後同時上前。然而，一條黏呼呼的手臂卻環上我的腰。

「路飛！不要！」

「上吧！」耳邊傳來輕快歡呼，身體卻隨即橫空而過。

「嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊！痛！」

我們在一群嚇得張口結舌的海軍間著陸。我迅速跳起來揉揉背脊，猴子船長總以橡皮彈弓降落，我大概永遠也不能淡然處之吧。我瞄向綠藻，那傢伙已經在對付兩個海軍了。才不能輸給他呢，得盡快開始才行。

突然，一個身披純白外衣、舞著兩刀的傢伙從下層爬上甲板，想要加入混戰。我知道，獵人找到首隻獵物了。

※

「天啊，太沒勁了吧。」才不消數分鐘，索隆就輕喘著收劍入鞘。

「就是嘛，一群軟腳蝦。」我喘著控制雙腳，以免一個腿軟摔在地上。幹架才一盞茶功夫，可是這讓我累得比想像中厲害，綠藻大概也是一般下場吧。「這艦這麼大，我還以為有更多海軍呢。」──雖然我得暗地慶幸敵方人數不多。

「既然在新世界駐扎，就給我耐打點嘛。」索隆怒道。

我點頭同意。「你擱倒幾個了？」

「十一個。」他應道。

「可惡！打成平手啊！」這下子我倒希望有更多海軍了。我趕緊四處張望，總算看到敵方廚師還在地上掙扎。「再扁那傢伙一次，能多算一個嗎？」

「不行。所以說你只擱倒十個而已。」索隆笑得一臉狡滑。

「去你的，死綠藻。」我喃喃抱怨。要不要上前一腳了結那廚師呢？雖然那傢伙在努力掙扎，但瞧他也沒法站起來罷。

我抬頭看向兩位Lady，不由得寬心地吁了口氣──她們毫髮未損，正步進駕駛臺，大概要去搜掠寶物吧；弗蘭基、烏索普和布魯克正興致勃勃地打量某門大砲，應該是看見罕見的新型號，見獵心喜了；喬巴則沿著階梯往下走，可能想找出敵方的醫療間，想找出有趣的藥物罷。

「路飛呢？」我問道。剛才明明還看見小不點路飛啊──那傢伙用了三檔，對付擁有惡魔能力的艦長、也就是艦上唯一一個有趣的傢伙，怎麼一下子就不見了？

「天曉得，可是艦上沒有動靜啊，那傢伙應該還沒捅出簍子來吧。」索隆嘆了口氣。

我們不約而同地靈光一閃，驚恐得對望一眼。寧靜的路飛，就是捅出簍子的路飛啊。

「媽的！食物啊！」我倒抽一口涼氣，然後直撲廚房，索隆則緊隨在後。

迎面而來的景象，讓我嚇得心臟一停。「路飛！！！！！！！」

「哎，山治！這火雞超好吃的！」路飛滿嘴都是食物，愉快地朝我打招呼。我知道他這不是橡皮氣球，而是橡皮火雞球。

我看進冰箱，卻看見典型的路飛式搜掠──一如蝗蟲過境。

我已經無心哀傷了，滿腦子都是殺人怒意。我一把抓過路飛的脖子，拼命狂搖猛擰。

「媽的！路飛！你不知道『分享』二字怎樣寫嗎！」

「你……不……是……說……過……肉……類……都……歸……我……嗎？」路飛的腦袋被我掐得搖來晃去，只能拼命擠出聲音來。

「我不是那個意思啊！你這天殺的白痴！」我氣得大吼。

然後，有雙細瘦的手臂纏住我的手腕。「山治！住手！別這樣！路飛根本什麼也不知道！」

烏索普的驚呼、還有弗蘭基和布魯克的驚嚇表情（他們定是聽到廚房的喧華吵鬧，趕緊前來一探究竟）把我的理智拉回來，我這才放開路飛。對上索隆深沉的眼神，我才知道自己幾乎過火了。他可以原諒我離開草帽團、也可以原諒我錯誤估算存糧；可是我跟船長鬧得不歡而散、這才離開草帽團的話，他是永遠都不會原諒我的。

路飛一臉無辜地圓睜著眼，被我突如其來的怒氣嚇壞了。烏索普說的對，路飛的確什麼也不知道──我什麼也沒告訴他。為了保存他的赤子之心，我選擇什麼也不告訴他，結果讓大伙深陷阿鼻地獄。

「對不起，船長。」我硬是擠出聲音來。

路飛正要長嘴回應，身後卻突然傳來一陣絕對的驚叫。「我的火雞啊！我的冰箱啊！！」

「哦，大叔！你做的火雞真好吃！」路飛滿足地拍拍大肚子。

海軍的廚師驚惶絕望地盯著路飛，眼淚清晰可見。「先是粉鬍子海賊團，再來就是Empty Blue，這下子連你們都來了！該死的海賊！你們對我的廚房到底有多大怨念啊！」

「粉鬍子海賊團？」

「他們兩周前襲擊我們，把一切都洗劫乾淨，只把兩周份食物留給我們。我們也曾試著抓魚，可是就一片魚鱗也捕不回來啊！都是這片該死的Empty Blue害的！我的伙伴……我的伙伴本來就得大減飯量了，這下子更只能喝空氣了！」

他這副悲涼絕望的表情跟我內心的掙扎同出一轍，天曉得我有多想跟他一起哀嚎啊。

可是我沒有慘叫，只是疲憊地問：「路飛，你真的把人家的存糧吃得一乾二淨了嗎？」

「那邊還有些沒勁的蔬菜水果嘛。」路飛指著貯藏室一角，我和海軍廚師都樂不可支，連忙撲向那個方向。雖然這地方也有如蝗蟲過境、慘不忍睹，可是地上還剩一點食物啊──我以前得軟硬兼施、才能逼得路飛吃點蔬菜；可是，這時候我卻慶幸這傢伙是隻食肉獸。地上的蔬果尚算充足，就要得跟海軍對分……只要好好利用的話，剩下來的份量還是能撐上三個月的。

「你們還得航行多久？」我問。

「一個月。」

「他們奉命調查上次那個廢棄村子，大概需航行四周，他沒說謊。」娜美桑的聲音傳來。我趕緊過頭去，發現她跟羅賓醬已走進廚房；羅賓醬手裏正拿著一本厚厚的書，那大概是軍艦的航海日誌吧。

我轉頭盯著那個混帳廚子。這傢伙居然小提大作，害我嚇了一大跳？「四周的五十人份……這裏的分量也綽綽有餘吧。」我指指地上的食物：「媽的，才四周而已，就算不吃四周，你們應該也能熬過去啊！」

「五十人？這艦上有一百人呀！之前被海賊襲擊，大半伙伴都得待在醫療室休養啊！」廚師氣得發抖。

這話字字把我打得暈頭轉向，就像挨了好幾記木腿攻擊似的。不會的！怎麼可能……遇上船隻已能算是神蹟了，怎麼落得這副下場……

「他說的沒錯，山治！」尖細的嗓音從腳邊響起。我垂頭看去，卻看見喬巴一副心焦如焚的樣子──只要看見傷者病患，這孩子就會緊張兮兮的。「好些海軍的傷勢相當嚴重！加上最近氣候驟變，沒有食物的話他們會死的！」

世上所有負面幽靈都聚集在我身上了吧？

「嗚啊啊啊啊！」我們都轉頭看向突然怪叫的路飛。「這都是我害的麼？對不起！」

「道歉有什麼用？能填飽肚子嗎！」廚師怒道：「這裏的也是僅夠糊口而已！你膽敢再多拿一點食物的話，我就……我就跟你拼了！」

大家都知道，這不過是個可笑可悲的要脅而已。讓我踢上三腳，他就站不起來了吧；讓路飛全力毆上一拳，他就可以跟廚房說永別了。可是，當他渾身劇顫、掐著刀子威嚇我們時，我們卻笑不出來。雖然這傢伙跟我們相差太遠、也絕不可能勝過我們，可是我們太了解他的動機了。

「嘛，要不我們轉個頭，沿著他們的紀錄指針回到之前的小島吧。」娜美桑不大樂意地說道。不光是她，我也不喜歡這主意啊。得跟著海軍出發已經夠可悲了（除非我們這就搶了他們的指針，可是這比搶光他們的糧食更殘忍），我們更知道島上的食物根本不能久留，而且還得再一次經歷這可怕的航線。

「沿著他們前來的航線進發呢？」索隆問道。

「六周前，他們從海軍基地出發。」六周比三個月稍短，可是……可是大伙挨餓挨了好幾個星期，應該不希望馬上就跟海軍拼命吧。

「我們的目的地不是海軍基地吧？娜美桑？」我問。

娜美桑從口袋掏出一隻永久指針，然後跟腕上的記錄指針比較。「方向有點不同，雖然分別不大，可是目的地絕對不一樣。」

我的腦袋跟胃袋一塊兒疼起來。三個選擇都是死胡同──不，四個。連搶奪他們的食物也算一個選擇的話，就是四個了。我根本看不見解決方法，難道我們非得你死我亡不可？

「大家這是怎麼了？」路飛一副狀況外的樣子。「怎麼要考慮回去呢？」

我重重一嚥。老實承認吧，早死早超生啊。「路飛……往前航行的話，就會接連兩個半月都沒法補給。可是我們的存糧已經不夠了；現在索隆、弗蘭基、布魯克和我已經斷糧，娜美桑、羅賓醬、烏索普和喬巴也得減半飯量，我們的食物才能撐上十二天。」海軍廚師聽了我的話，不由得倒抽一口涼氣，明白我們跟他們一樣，情況也是岌岌可危。

「欸啊啊啊啊！真的嗎！」路飛總算露出瞭然的神情：「所以索隆才不吃飯喔？」

我家船長怎麼這麼蠢，我快給氣得吐血了。

「路飛，難道你還沒有發現不妥嗎？有沒有搞錯！索隆斷食快十一天了！」娜美桑怒道。

「可是索隆很擅長挨餓啊。」路飛一臉無辜地應道。『擅長挨餓』？這他媽是怎麼回事？有誰能比我更『擅長挨餓』？

路飛的眼睛滴溜溜地在我身上轉，然後用力朝我一指。「啊！」

我的胸膛突突亂跳。他是要指責我失職了麼？

「山治，你瘦了很多！」

大伙怔怔盯著他，半晌才異口同聲地罵道：「你也太遲鈍了吧！」

「路飛，你要到民國幾年才瞧得出來？」烏索普惱火嚷道。這傢伙倒也靈巧，竟然裝出一副疼心疾首的表情──他跟布魯克是昨天才注意到的好吧！

「得下決定了。」索隆不耐煩地插嘴。「拿走糧食的情況是，我們可以逃過一劫，可是他們好些傢伙會死；不拿走糧食的情況則是，除非我們再遇上另一艘船、或是找到小島，否則我們還得在Dead Blue呆上兩個半月，這下子我們會損失好些伙伴。船長，怎麼辦？」

「唔…………」橡皮腦袋內的齒輪拼命轉動，我幾乎能聽見吱吱嘰嘰的聲音。竟害這小子苦苦思索，我真的該下十八層地獄去了。

就是連我也不知道該怎樣下決定。一方面，我不忍心讓這些受傷的傢伙活活餓死；一方面，我卻渴望路飛讓我們搶去食物、就算得給他們一個痛快也可以。畢竟，這些傢伙可是海軍啊！要當上海賊王，有時候就得狠下心腸，就像克拉克首領一樣──

我馬上知道路飛的決定了。因為這小子半點不像克拉克首領，我也為此而慶幸。因為，跟了路飛這個船長沒有什麼好，就只有不必遺背良心這點比人強，不必像鬼人阿金一樣備受良心煎熬。

「往前走吧。」路飛罕有地正色說道，雙眼沒有一絲笑意，一動不動地緊盯著我。

我深深呼了口氣，然後輕輕點頭。

「欸？我們不拿食物了嗎？」烏索普驚訝得下巴著地。

路飛指指廚師。「我們比這些傢伙強吧，食物讓給他們好了，我們能撐得過去的。」

「路飛，可是……」

「船長的話你聽見了吧。」索隆硬是打斷他的話。「有任何異議的話，回到千陽號再討論。」

索隆一副兇狠嚴肅的表情，讓大伙毫無抗議的餘地。

「這便條記了藥方，讓伙伴吃了這藥吧。就算他們不吃飯，光吃這藥身體也會康復的。」喬巴把小紙條塞到廚師手裏：「你們有船醫嗎？讓他看了就會明白了。」

廚師呆若木雞，驚訝得連道謝的話都說不出來。喬巴不安的看看我，然後跟著大伙離開。

我想跟著牠蹣跚而去，可是我有一個問題不得不問。「你有聽說過All Blue嗎？」

「哦，當然有啊。All Blue就是四海匯聚之地嘛。」

好吧，起碼他沒有一笑置之。

「它在哪？」我急不及待地追問。新世界的廚師大概會有All Blue的消息吧……

「那……那只是個傳說而已吧？我可沒有親眼見過那片海。」廚師結結巴巴地應道。

就是回到當初那塊巨岩，我也不至於如此失落。

我已無法跟大伙繼續航行了，All Blue也失去了吸引力。我該這就束手就擒了吧，讓娜美桑賺得七千七百萬貝利也好──可是軍艦早就被海賊搶掠一空了，就算抓住通緝犯，也沒法提供懸賞金吧。

這下子，我就是自動獻身也是一無所用，再也沒有容身之所了。

然後，我看到了。航海日誌旁邊大喇喇地擺著永久指針，指針正悠悠指向存有食物的方向，亦指出我該前往的方向。

「廚師小哥，走了囉！」弗蘭基的大嗓門從走廊傳來。

搞不好……搞不好我還能做點什麼。我不動聲息地把指針塞進口袋，然後轉身離開。

「祝你好運。」廚師叫了起來：「還有，謝謝你。」

「不必謝我，謝我家船長就好。」我漫不經心地說。為船長感到驕傲實在太痛苦了，因為我知道他很快就不再是我的船長。「哎，還有──不能全然依靠島上的水果，因為那些水果很快就會腐敗了。」

※

本想滿載而歸、終究卻一無所獲，於是千陽號變得一遍死寂。大伙都覺得如坐針氈，平日喧嘩吵鬧的草帽團竟不吱一聲。我知道，自己提出離團的話，大伙會更覺難受；然而，如果……如果我悄悄坐著威霸跑到海軍基地，然後把食物帶回來的話，大伙定會再次愉快大笑的。誰曉得呢，搞不好我一離開，大伙的噩運就會消失殆盡，可以成功駛離Dead Blue然後找到食物呢。不論如何……我離開都是對大伙好。

我深深吸一口氣，大步走向路飛。這傢伙的新陳代謝簡直快得驚人，圓滾滾的肚子已經回復正常了，也免得把我再次惹火──我該好氣還是好笑？

「路飛……不，船長……」

「山治……」

我們同時發問。

「你怎麼不告訴我？」

「我要退出草帽團。」

我呆呆瞪著路飛──又是這問題？煩不煩啊？可是，路飛神色凝重地緊盯著我，顯然在等待我的答案。

「你根本沒有聽見我的說話吧。」

「我剛才在問你問題。」路飛淡然應道。

理智崩裂。「你到底是怎麼了？你們到底是怎麼了？你們不知道我犯了多嚴重的錯嗎？都是我的錯……」我狠狠的嚥了一下，極力不讓聲音露出哭意：「都是我的錯，大伙快要死了。都是我的錯，大伙永遠都無法實現夢想了。娜美桑無法繪製世界地圖；羅賓醬無法找出歷史正文；布魯克無法重遇巴布；喬巴無法找到萬能藥；烏索普無法成為海上第一勇士；綠藻無法成為最強劍士；弗蘭基無法做出海賊王的船，無法駛著夢想之船到達世界盡頭！因為你根本無法成為海賊王！這一切都是我的失誤造成的！」

「山治，不管你犯下什麼過失，也無法妨礙我成為海賊王。」路飛悄聲道。

「那樣也罷！海賊王的廚師不是該確保伙伴溫飽健康嗎！我是哪門子的廚師！竟讓伙伴挨餓，我是哪門子的廚師！」我苦澀說道。

路飛推起草帽，一臉平靜地看著我。「這就是你退出的原因？」

我只能點點頭，因為一開口就要痛哭了。

「那麼好吧，你退出好了。」

我得反覆暗唸退團的理由，才能把洶湧而來的孤單悲傷減卻分毫。我偷偷把手收進褲兜，使勁掐著永久指針，感受那讓人安心的重量。我會拼死把食物帶回來的，就算途中就此死去也罷。

大伙聽了路飛的說話，嚇得瞠目結舌，不知所措。船長又說道：

「那麼，我也退出吧。」

大伙總算驚醒過來，異口同聲地驚呼：「嘎？」

路飛一聳肩，把凌厲的問題直接甩向我：「伙伴默默忍受饑餓卻慒然不知，我是哪門子的船長？」

「喂喂，慢著路飛，你也說過了吧，隱瞞你是我的不對──」我還想繼續，娜美桑卻一下把斷我的話頭，我只得閉嘴不談。

「我也退出。畢竟，指揮船隻直闖了無生氣的海，我是哪門子的航海士？」

「我也有錯。」羅賓醬也插口道：「早聽說過Empty Blue，也看到大伙魚獲驟減，我卻無法把兩事連繫起來，我也犯了過失。」

「也就是說，我們兩個都要退出了。」娜美桑狡黠一笑，可是我不明白當中的含意。

「不過……你、你們不可能知道這、這裏就是Dead Blue啊。」我結結巴巴地抗議，可是微不可聞的嗓音馬上就被弗蘭基的高分貝哀嚎蓋過了。

「造船時竟沒設計足以應付大伙超大胃口的儲糧空間，我是哪門子的船匠？」他高聲啜泣：「要設計的不是普通船隻，而是要載著大伙歷遍千山萬水的船啊！」

「這跟儲糧空間無關好吧！」

「竟吃掉伙伴賴以為生的食物，我是哪門子的死人？」布魯克誇張地叫道。

「布魯克！我昨天就跟你說過了！你跟大伙一樣，也有吃飯的權利啊！」我驚惶絕望地說道。不要這樣──要是草帽團因為我而解散，我身上又多一項無法磨滅的罪了。

「別忘了，是我催促大伙離開那個棄村的！」喬巴哭叫道。

「我把那島上的水果搬到船上，搞不好是我捅簍子了！」烏索普說道。

大伙轉頭看向索隆，那傢伙卻只挑挑眉：「那我去重畫海賊旗了囉？」

「畫你個大頭！！！」大伙異口同聲地吼道。

「好吧，我也退出好了。反正你們不在，我也沒有當海賊的理由。」索隆聳肩道。

「你該說說自己如何害大伙鬧糧荒啊！混蛋！」烏索普壓著嗓音罵道。

「但我什麼也沒做──哎！喬巴！幹嗎咬我！」

路飛冷冷勾起嘴角。「那麼，草帽團從此解散吧。」

「不行！我不會讓你解散的！」我近乎崩潰地叫道。

「山治，犯錯的不單是你，我們全都有錯。要是你犯錯了就得退出，那我們也得解散，否則太不公平了。」路飛試著解釋，嚴厲肅穆的語氣又回來了。

「我不想你們解散啊。」我喃喃道。

「你一旦退出，草帽團就要解散了。」路飛說道：「沒有山治的草帽團，才不是草帽團呢。」

甲板上紛紛傳出大伙認同的話聲。我不由得心裏一疼，這些笨蛋曾是我的好伙伴啊。

路飛臉上又揚起大喇喇的笑容。「好吧！我要成立新的海賊團了，你們也加入吧？」

「遵命！！！」大伙齊聲應道，天曉得我有多想跟他們一起回應啊。

路飛轉過頭來，朝我伸出手來。「我們還缺一名船廚，你要加入嗎？」

「你根本不明白！」我吼道：「沒有食物的話，我還當什麼鬼廚師？加入也只是累贅啊！」

路飛呆呆側過腦袋。「這樣喔？沒問題！那你來當考古學家吧！」

「欸？！」大伙真的被他唬得糊裡糊塗了。

「羅賓當狙擊手、烏索普當船醫、娜美當船廚、索隆當航海士、弗蘭基當音樂家、布魯克當船匠嘛！」

「慢著，我呢？」喬巴大火問道：「那我呢？我只能當船寵嗎？」

「別擔心，喬巴，你還是當船醫吧，醫家什麼的我根本不懂嘛。」烏索普安慰道。

「長鼻子君，還是請你當狙擊手吧。你比我合適稱職多了。」羅賓醬說道。

「考古學什麼的我根本不懂……」這瘋狂的發展把我弄得頭昏腦脹，只能喃喃抱怨。

「山治桑，我很樂意成為考古學家。」

「我也得提出幾個改動。」娜美桑說道：「首先，弗蘭基和布魯克還是交換工作吧！讓布魯克打理千陽號的話，船也不曉得能撐多久啊；讓弗蘭基一整天彈結他的話，我們也不曉得能撐多久啊。」

「沒事兒，娜美大姐頭！」弗蘭基和氣說道：「既然我一手一腳把千陽號建成，那我就一輩子都是船匠，絕不會改變的。」

「我生前死後都是音樂家喔！喲呵呵呵！」布魯克得意地咯咯笑。

「還有，我們絕‧不‧能讓索隆導航！」娜美桑又說道。

「不能當航海士，那我能當什麼？船廚？」索隆的驚訝表情跟我的同出一轍：「好吧，小米粥什麼的我應該會做的……」

「綠藻頭！你別想在我的廚房搗亂！」我大火得吼道，然後才發現自己說溜了嘴。

路飛樂得高聲大笑。「『你的廚房』喔？你還是想當我們的船廚嘛！山治！」

「我也只能再當十二天船廚了。」我試著解釋。這麼簡單的道理，他怎麼還不懂呢？

「要不你就跟索隆一起當船寵吧。」烏索普被綠藻狠狠一瞪，趕緊躲到弗蘭基身後，仍忍不住暗暗竊笑。

不過索隆那傢伙倒是聽進去了，竟說道：「混帳廚子，你總無用無用的唸我，因為我跟你們不一樣，在船上沒有特別職責。那我是不是該退出草帽團了？」

「不是，可是……可是你們就是要我當船廚，才會讓我上船的吧？要是我當不了廚師，就沒有留下來的價值了啊！」

路飛困惑的撓撓頭。「該怎樣說呢……」他苦苦思索，像是要想出簡單的解釋，好讓我這笨蛋也能明白似的。「我邀請你當船廚，不是因為你是廚師啊，而是因為你是個不錯的傢伙。」

我大概還是一臉驚異的表情吧，所以路飛重重嘆了口氣，然後改變話題。「山治……你要聘請廚師的話，你會怎樣做？」

「應該要讓應聘者下廚，先嚐了他們的手藝再考慮吧。不過，你幹嗎要問這個……？」

「如果我純粹要找船廚，我確實得先嚐你的手藝。可是我沒有啊，因為我想找伙伴，只不過這伙伴剛好是個船廚而已。我知道你是個好傢伙，才會邀請你當我的伙伴啊。」

我回想路飛初次邀請我上船的情景。這傢伙嘮嘮叨叨的問了好幾十次，要想出第一次實在有點困難，但我終究想到了。那時候我把那盤炒飯送給鬼人阿金吃，當時路飛還沒有嚐過我的手藝、更沒有見識過我的踢技；就只是那個小小的善舉，他就決定讓我加入了。

我漸漸理解過來了。

「你是我的伙伴，山治。」路飛笑得燦爛：「膽敢再考慮退出的話，我就揍扁你。」

我不得不緊咬著唇，以免丟人地哽咽出聲，只得拼命點頭。「遵命，船長。」

大伙炸出驚天動地的歡呼聲，然後路飛朝我大張掌心。「拿來。」

我居然知道路飛想要的是什麼，但這傢伙到底是怎樣知道的呢？我默默把永久指針掏出來，放進他的掌心。這情景太尷尬了，就像偷拿香料要試做新菜，卻被臭老頭發現沒收似的。

「我們不需要這東西。」路飛掄起臂來，一發橡皮手槍就把指針送到軍艦，好好地放在海軍的桌子上。

『這東西能讓我們逃出生天啊！』我想尖叫出聲。可是，我終究忍下來了，因為要不要去海軍基地，都是船長的意思，我不應擅自下決定，只要追隨船長就好。

路飛盯著我的臉，然後理所當然地說道：「山治，食物什麼的不必擔心，我的運勢好得不行，所以，我們絕對不會餓死。大伙很強嘛，一定會全員安好的。」

明明知道這傢伙的話毫無根據，可是，我對他的說話深信不疑；因為這傢伙是路飛，一定會當上海賊王的人物。

這傢伙一點一點地推翻我所懼怕的東西，讓我毫無反駁的餘地，心裏種種情緒逐漸復甦叫囂──感激、驕傲蜂擁而至。

下唇開始劇顫，就是緊咬嘴唇也是於事無補，淚水更是灼痛了眼睛，讓我驚得不知所措。於是我轉身狂奔，直撲廚房以免丟人。我不想讓大伙看到我這樣子，竟隨便嗚咽啜泣，就像──就像弗蘭基一般丟面。

我把身後的門板重重鎖上，然後無力地跌坐地上，抱著膝蓋掩面痛哭。我不配擁有這一切，我不配擁有這些伙伴。

兩分鐘過去了。

有人輕點我的腳踝，把我嚇得僵住了。一條伶仃的美麗手臂正掐著面巾，朝我不住揮動。我忍不住笑說：「謝謝你，羅賓醬。」我伸手接過面巾，那手卻朝我直比拇指（這實在不符合羅賓醬的優雅個性），然後化成紛揚花瓣，消失而去。

然後，廚房的門板傳來重重的敲門聲。「山治！！！！！！我們要為新草帽團成立乾杯慶祝了！」

一群無可救藥的白痴。「別煩我！我要準備午餐了！」我回頭大吼，希望他們不會發現我的聲音變得嘶啞難聽吧。

然而，一連串搥門聲更是接連響起，而且一聲比一聲響。那些混蛋一個不小心，門板就要……

門板直接給撞飛了，一堆雜七夾八的東西驚叫著倒進來，那大概是烏索普、喬巴、布魯克、弗蘭基，以及繞來纏去的橡皮手臂吧。我目瞪口呆的盯著他們，半晌綠藻才大步走進，一腳把他們踢出去。

媽的。船上這麼多人，這時候我最不希望看見的就是這傢伙了。我拼命把眼淚擦去。

太遲了。這傢伙早已走到我的跟前，一臉臭屁地垂頭看我，那副輕蔑的譏諷笑容讓人看了就大火。「嘖，哭鼻子了啊，廚子？怎麼像個女人似的哭哭啼啼？」

怒火瞬間燒乾了眼淚，讓我一下子跳起來罵道：「你小子不也曾哭得淒慘嗎？」

我的心裏馬上映出當時的情景──有誰顫抖著高舉和道、有誰顫抖著立下誓言：『從今以後，我都不會再輸！在下次與他交手之前，我都不會再輸給任何人！你有意見嗎？海賊王！！！』

那個嗓音的主人正對著我的臉呲牙咧嘴，恨恨說道：「這個跟那個不一樣！」

「還不是一樣！」我也一樣恨恨嚷道。

索隆默默打量我，良久才輕聲說道：「對，都是一樣的。」

一隻結滿老繭的有力大手抓住我的肩旁，把我推向門口。

「等等等等──我還沒做好心理準備！」我焦急地叫道。

「那些傢伙早就準備好了。」索隆譏笑道，把我直接推到外面，害我跟大伙大眼瞪小眼──他們倒已經解開橡皮手臂，正好好地站著呢。

大伙不是在微笑、就是咧嘴傻笑、不然就是朗聲大笑。八雙眼睛裏沒有一絲憎惡、沒有一絲憐憫、沒有一絲怨恨，只有……認同。

兩周以來的焦慮疲憊都盡數消失了，心裏只餘下溫暖踏實的歸屬感。

我吸吸鼻子，用袖子擦擦臉，希望我在Lady之前沒有過份丟臉吧。

大伙仍在朝我微笑，顯然在等著我說些什麼。

我想跟他們道謝──但我知道他們想聽的不是感激的說話。

我想跟他們起誓，直至到達拉夫德爾之前，都會一直為他們做飯──但這可不像我會說出來的話。

他們認同的是『我』，不是『千陽號船廚』。所以，只要讓他們知道溫文爾雅的『我』已經回來了，就是最好的答案罷。

我緩緩點煙，然後深深吸了一口。

「招供吧，到底是哪個天殺的混帳把廚房門板撞破的？！」

 

TBC


	10. 【章十　第廿四天】

【章十　第廿四天】

自那盤燉小牛肉以來，今天已是第二十天了。布魯克的話我深信不疑（畢竟，骷髏擁有五十年挨餓經驗，饑餓什麼的他自然有深刻體會），因為現在我居然更餓了──之前我只顧著為責難自己失職無能、只顧著擔憂大伙鄙夷怨恨自己，竟忘記胃裏不住抗議叫囂的蝕骨空洞。現在，我再也無法忽略饑餓了。

尤其是眼前正慢火細熬著一鍋散發誘人濃香的燉羊肉，胃裏的空洞更是讓人無法忽視。

我一定得想出別的問題，讓我專心一致地擔憂才行。

要不擔心這個吧──這鍋燉羊肉能展現出我的精湛手藝嗎？從出現糧荒開始，我就刻意烹調熟識的菜色，好不經思索就能做出正確的味道。然而，存糧已是油盡燈枯了，我不得不從木桶搜刮出零星的存糧餘燼，所以現在這才得烹調從陌生的山羊狀乾癟生物。我從沒見過這東西、不曉得牠的味道如何、自然也不知道該用哪種香料調味了，所以我不得不試味。

我跟燉羊肉大眼瞪小眼。只是試味而已……沒事的，沒問題吧？試味不是吃飯，只是職責所在而已。這燉肉是要獻給娜美桑和羅賓醬的啊，怎能讓她們吃下味道差劣的食物？

試味的一方天枰墮下去了。我小心翼翼地淺嚐一口，理智卻馬上被歡樂喜悅炸得乾乾淨淨──我根本不知道該下哪種香料，因為這味道太完美了，實在太完美了。

我的頭腦一片混沌，明明得出『完美』的結論，也無法察覺到這是警告訊號──不論是首次創造的菜色也好、還是經千次瀝煉的菜餚也罷，也不可能盡善盡美啊；然而，過往三周間我的身體都在哀求食物滋潤，而這燉肉則剛好提供我所需要的一切營養，讓我深深著迷沉淪。這時候，我忘了正在挨餓的伙伴、忘了自己只是要試味、忘了自己根本不配進食。已經修好的廚房門板被吱呀推開，我卻一無所聞；船長鬼鬼祟祟地擅自溜進廚房，我更是一無所知。

腳旁突然隱隱傳來『嘻嘻嘻嘻』的笑聲，把我嚇得驚跳起來。「你在幹嗎？路飛？你趴在地上幹嗎？」

魔法被打破了，於是我一下子墮回現實。我這才發現，自己要往嘴裏塞的手正僵在半空──而且燉肉已經消失了一半。

「該死！！！我不該只是試味嗎？！怎麼吃了這麼多！！！」

「山治，幹嗎生氣？你剛剛還很高興啊。」路飛不解問道。

「因為我本來就不該吃啊！」我不由得想起更需要這燉肉的人──娜美桑、羅賓醬、喬巴、烏索普、還有……路飛，我怎能如此自私！

「山治，你怎麼不該吃？你比誰都需要吃呀。」路飛試著講道理。慢著，路飛──要講道理？！

「你管我需要吃？你瞧瞧你，連站都站不起來了！只能在地上溜來溜去，像條蟲子似的！」

「這很好玩啊！」

「明明已經餓得直不起身子來了，腳上一使勁就得倒在地上發顫……你還管這好玩？」

「爬來爬去的不是很好玩嘛！山治，你也試試啊！」

天啊，要是我也像路飛一樣積極樂觀，那該有多好啊。那樣的話，我就不必為那件事一直愧疚難過了。

我的臉上定是寫滿了內疚神色吧，因為路飛居然抱著雙臂，裝出一副嚴厲的表情──可是這傢伙還是趴在地上，嚴肅什麼的自然是搭不上邊。

「山治……記得嗎？我不允許你覺得內疚。這是船長命令！」

「哎，嗯，我記得。」我嘆了口氣。不知怎的，雖然我害大伙鬧糧荒，可是大伙卻拼命不讓我覺得內疚，並把這事當成首要任務；然而，只要看到他們一副餓慘了的樣子、瞬間把少得可憐的飯菜盡數吃光、盤子明明被舔得光可鑑人、大伙眼裏還是一副意猶未盡的神色，我就根本無法不內疚啊。況且，這只是能吃的伙伴而已，萬萬比不上斷食的伙伴，也就是布魯克、弗蘭基和索隆……

「哎！糟糕！」

「欸？」

「我輸給綠藻了。」

「你們在比賽麼？」

「在那傢伙吃東西之前，我可不能先屈服啊。該死，我才不要讓他嬴呢，非迫他吃點東西不可。」說易行難，畢竟對方是那顆頑固的混帳綠藻頭啊。

「啊，我知道索隆喜歡吃什麼！他喜歡吃甜飯糰。」路飛喜孜孜地笑得燦爛。

「真的？」可是那混蛋討厭甜食啊。不過他喜歡也好、討厭也罷，怎麼樣都沒關係了，反正白米早就吃光了。

「而且甜飯糰裏要摻點沙泥！」路飛又說道。

「沙泥？」我毫無底氣地反問。綠藻喜歡吃沙泥？雖然，那傢伙不是什麼美食家，好吃的難吃的他也照吃不誤，但是……沙泥也太誇張了。

「去找他吧！」路飛輕快叫道，然後沿著地板往門板爬。

不能內疚，這是船長命令。嗯，好吧。

「哎，真是夠了。來吧。」我拎住路飛，把他好好揹起來。奇怪，怎麼揹起來一點都不吃力呢──燉肉讓我精神百倍、而且路飛真的消瘦了不少，讓我心裏悶悶鈍疼。幸好，我把他背到外面找索隆時，這傢伙還會樂得開懷大笑。

尋找索隆也變得不費勁了。這種時刻他大多會呆在瞭望台鍛鍊，可是今天他卻躺在甲板上呼呼大睡。斷食總算為他帶來影響了吧，不過，這混蛋還是沒有半分餓慘了的模樣。

「看看喬巴！」路飛在我的耳邊咯咯低笑。小馴鹿正趴在綠藻頭上睡得昏天暗地，在睡夢中也不忘上下咀嚼。

我輕輕踢踢索隆。「喂，綠藻。」

索隆惺忪的睜開一隻眼睛。「又怎麼了？」他抬眼瞄瞄我，又瞄瞄我肩背上的路飛，又後饒富興味的勾起笑容。嘛，喬巴也趴在他的頭上，他也不好嘲笑誰吧。

「來廚房幫忙。」如果讓他嗅到燉肉的香氣，讓他吃東西就會比較容易吧。

「啥？要我洗盤子什麼的嗎？你就不能等一陣子？我在睡覺耶。」

「把喬巴頂在頭上睡覺？」

「嗯。昨晚某人一邊睡覺一邊試著把牠吃掉，這傢伙真的累慘了。」索隆惡狠狠地瞪著路飛。

「索隆，對不起啦！」路飛精神奕奕地道歉：「我昨晚夢見山一般多的肉啊……」

「行行，別說。我什麼都不想聽。」索隆迅速說道。

「喬巴大概也在做一樣的夢吧，因為牠在啃你的頭髮。」我淡淡說道。

「嗄？喂！」綠藻一下子跳起來，把喬巴丟在地上。

「欸？腫麼了？」喬巴口齒不清地惺忪問道。

「你一邊睡覺一邊咬我！」索隆喃喃罵道，一手摸摸頭上光秃秃的地方。

「欸？真的嗎？呸！我的嘴裏有頭髮！」喬巴苦著臉吐舌頭。

「不是這個問題！」

「喂，綠藻，喬巴肚子餓了，並不是牠的錯啊……」我還想加上一句，隨便打消這念頭──路飛就在旁邊呢。

索隆似乎察覺我欲言又止，竟一臉狐疑地瞪著我。

「幹嗎盯著我看？」

「你居然沒有趁機說出『把你的綠藻腦袋當成草坪，並不是喬巴的錯』之類的鬼話？」

「這話真不錯，綠藻。可是，錯了，我想的不是這個。」

「山治，那你想的是什麼？」喬巴一臉無辜地問。

「沒什麼。」

「用膝蓋想也知道，這笨蛋又在自責吧。」索隆哼道。

「真的嗎？山治！」喬巴圓睜著眼。

「不是的，因為船長不允許我內疚。」我往肩上的路飛一指，隨口撒謊道。

「嘻嘻嘻嘻！這就對了，山治！」

「嘿。」索隆又目不斜視地盯著我。「也罷，你這傢伙總算吃過了。」

「對啊！山治！你吃過了真好！你以前看起來太虛弱了，我真的很擔心啊！」喬巴樂不可支地說道。

嗯？我吃過東西一事，他們怎麼會一下子就瞧出來了？難道我之前真的一副骷髏模樣、吃過了才好起來嗎？這樣說來，我應該去找兩位Lady，讓她們看看我俊俏帥氣的樣子；然而，我還有一個任務先得完成──迫索隆吃飯。

「路飛，帶著喬巴找烏索普玩吧。」我把路飛放下來。

「好啊！來吧喬巴！去嚇烏索普一跳！」

待搞笑二人組爬過甲板，索隆才一臉狐疑地盯我著看。「你到底想怎樣？」

「跟我來吧。」我才推開廚房的門，一陣濃郁的肉香就迎面撲來。

「媽的，太香了吧。」索隆罵道。

「可不是嗎？」我得意地說道。嘿，說不定這傢伙比想像中容易搞定呢，燉肉的香氣已經緊緊纏住索隆了，而且……

「你到底想怎樣？折磨我嗎？」他大火地吼道。在我的幻想之中、拼命哀求『求求你！讓我吃！』的可憐綠藻，永別了。

「折磨你？我怎樣折磨你了？」我真的是八丈摸不著頭腦。

「明知我不能吃，卻用食物引誘我！這不是折磨是什麼？」

「那你就來吃啊！我不就吃過了嘛！」

索隆又是頑固地抱著雙臂，這姿勢我已經看慣了。「說了不吃就是不吃，撐不過一個月我是不會放棄的。」

「一個月？」我還以為找到食物，這傢伙就會吃飯了──好吧，我們也不見得會在一個月之內找到食物。

「嗯，一個月。」

「來吧，綠藻，吃一點點就好……」我不由得緊蹙眉心──我居然低聲下氣的誘哄這傢伙！「算了，吃吧，我輸了。」我才不要求那顆綠藻呢，反正這只是白廢心思而已。索隆跟我不一樣，他絕對不會妄顧伙伴安危，擅自把食物吃了──跟我不一樣。

綠藻頭鎖眉心。「什麼輸了？」

「算了。」

「你還是覺得內疚吧？」

「我能不內疚嗎？」我氣得大吼：「我回來神來，才發現自己吃了半鍋燉肉！你餓得無得鍛鍊、路飛餓得無法走路、喬巴餓得啃你的綠草坪！可是我卻吃掉你們的食物！我能不內疚嗎！」

縱使我快氣炸了，但索隆還是一臉平靜。「你不能覺得內疚，因為路飛說了，這是船長命令。」

「路飛這樣說了，我就可以覺得不內疚嗎！」

「他到底是不是你的船長？」索隆惡狠狠地逼近一步，緊盯著我逼問道。

「倒是，但是……」

「但是什麼？」黯紅雙眼閃過危險的光芒。

「但是沒什麼。」我不由得氣短了。

「算你識趣。」索隆冷哼，然後轉過身去搔搔那頭綠藻髮絲──我意識過來了，這罕見的小動作正是這傢伙覺得尷尬的獨特表現。「總之，就算路飛沒下命令，你也沒有理由覺得內疚。你看起來慘兮兮的，光是看到你的臉，就要覺得肚子餓了。」

我呆呆盯著索隆的背影，驚訝得說不出話來。他在……安慰我、跟我說好話？！這傢伙粗聲粗氣的，他認為自己得紓尊降貴說這種話麼？還是在可憐我同情我？還是……算了，不論他是抱著怎麼樣的心態，這情況也是要多怪有多怪，拜託，真是夠了。「媽的，綠藻頭，你別再安慰鼓勵我了行不？」

索隆訕訕地咕噥一下，然後在喃喃地咒罵『不知好歹的廚子』什麼的。

嘿，獨角戲就是不好玩嘛。

「你這天殺的頑固死綠藻。」

「你們這些天殺的金毛虐待狂。」

「我們？」我問道。

「對，你們。金毛都是虐待狂。」他用力揮揮手，似乎在暗示燉肉的誘人香氣。

「喂，我一直都得抵抗這些香氣的誘惑好吧，我容易嗎我？」

這次爆發的倒是索隆。他猛然轉身回來，拼命戳向我的胸膛。「你說到重點了！你每天都得受這種香氣折磨，偷吃一點點又怎樣？我他媽一點也不介意！明明沒法進食，有人卻用食物引誘折磨你，這感覺得有糟糕痛苦，大爺我曾親身體會過，清楚得緊！你就不要再像個小鬼似的自怨自艾了，也不要再自責內疚了；要是你再讓路飛搬出『船長命令』，老子就一腳踹扁你！」

把所有侮辱的話、粗鄙的話都除去了，我才發現索隆竟在笨拙地表示……尊重我？之前，這傢伙曾邊死命拉扯路飛的橡皮臉、邊不情不願地表達他對船長的敬意……這種尊重跟那種敬意大概是一樣的吧？該死，我真的蠻感動的──同時也寬心了。

我拼命轉動腦筋，希望想出合適的反應，也希望把燉肉全塞進他的喉嚨，然後以武力解決一切──因為，以拳腳解決問題，才是我們的慣用手法啊。

「憑你小子想踹扁我？笨蛋，要踹也是老子踹吧。」希望這傢伙的腦筋還沒有被綠藻腐蝕，知道我在道謝吧。

他大概是明白了，因為他似乎有點高興，只裝模作樣地輕哼幾聲，然後才轉身走向門口。

「順帶一提……」跟這傢伙好言好語，實在讓人難過得要命；但我大概是欠他人情了，所以不得不硬撐著說好話：「換了下廚的是你，就算再餓，你也肯定不會偷吃的。」要說這船上最會控制肉欲的人，自然是非索隆不可啊。

索隆聳聳肩。「我不過是練習過而已，沒什麼稀奇。」

「是嘛？那是怎麼回事？誰是金毛虐待狂？」

「當然是你啊。嘖，我怎麼還杆在這兒浪費時間？」他推開門板大步流星地走出去，我趕緊設定好計時器，以免燒糊了燉肉，然後跟著他跑到外面。

「不，剛才你說了『我們這些金毛虐待狂』吧，假設你認為我是其中一個，那另外一個是誰？還是說還有好幾個金毛？」

「謝爾茲鎮一個海軍上佐的廢柴兒子。」索隆簡略應道。

「他對你做了什麼？」

「哎，你就當作沒聽說過吧。」索隆敷衍地說道，又抱著配劍坐在甲板上。

可是我被勾起好奇心了，好奇心這東西可以讓我分散注意力啊。於是，我掏出香煙來，坐在他身旁。「加入路飛後，你才遇上那傢伙嗎？」

「不是。遇見那傢伙、跟遇上路飛的時間差不多。正確說來，不是遇上那金毛，我也不會遇上路飛了。」索隆大概也認為重提舊事、可以讓他暫時不覺饑餓吧，因為這傢伙不曾主動提起這麼多往事呢。我知道烏索普加入的事──嘛，我知道的、只是烏索普那小子的版本而已；長鼻子跟我形容過好幾次，而且一次比一次誇張荒誕──我也曾幫忙把娜美桑的小鎮由阿朗的魔爪救出來，自然也知道娜美桑的入伙經過了。

然而，我從沒聽說過索隆跟路飛相遇的事，也不曾想過要問。雖然船長跟第一位船員的個性簡直南轅北轍，可是他們好得能穿一條褲子，我還以為他們是穿開衩褲長大的死黨呢。

「但你那時候不是在當海賊獵人嗎？怎麼會被海軍抓住了？」

索隆重重的嘆了口氣，要我知道他不喜歡回答這問題，但他還是開始述說舊事。

「我剛好抓了一個海賊，正要拎到海軍基地領賞錢。那時候我身上一個子都沒了，整整一周都沒吃過，真的快餓死──肚子真的很餓。」他趕緊修正道。這傢伙對『餓死』的定義，在過去三周已被完全顛覆了吧。

「領到賞錢後，我跑到一家小酒館點菜。我正坐在一旁等上菜，那臭小鬼卻領著幾個海軍、帶著一條大狗大擺大搖地走進來。他沒用皮帶拴住那隻狗，所以那狗撲上去把其他顧客的食物吃了，也把他們嚇壞了。然後，有個小女孩跑上去揮舞掃帚，要把大狗趕走。」

「帶種的小Lady，她叫什麼名字？」

「莉佳。色廚子，你可別生什麼夾七雜八的念頭喔，那孩子才六歲！」

「嘿。」事情過了這麼久，索隆居然連孩子的名字還記得清清楚楚，讓我挺驚訝的。

「當然，那狗比她大多了，所以牠要咬她……」

「然後就是你出場的時刻囉？」

「嗯，我抓過身旁的椅子丟過去，砸中了狗的頭袋，牠也不哼一聲就昏倒了。於是那個死金毛就指控我擊襲他的狗，然後拔劍想攻擊我。」

我可能輕易猜到那小子的下場，大概一下子就昏倒了，連發生什麼事也不知道吧。

「我揍了他，抽出劍來抵著他，讓他知道他和他的狗有多煩人。然後，他竟然要處死開酒館的女人和她的女兒，就是那個小女孩了。」

「她們什麼也沒做啊！」死小鬼，竟敢要脅婦孺？

「話雖如此，但那小鬼仗著他老爸的權力，在鎮上橫行霸道，鼻屎般大小的事就要跑去小報告。總之，我跟他做了協議，要是我代替她們入獄，他就饒了她們。」

「入獄？不是處死麼？」

「嘿。那傢伙以為宣佈處死我的話，我就會當場砍了他吧──他想的倒不錯，我真的會劈了他。總之，我們的協議是三十天。要是我在海軍牢獄安然熬過三十天的話，他就會把我放了，也不會再跟她倆追究。」

「這不是很可疑嗎？」『三十天』、『海軍牢獄』什麼的，聽起來有點熟識，索隆那傢伙之前不是說過什麼『一個月』嗎？

「我根本別無他選吧。」索隆聳聳肩。「就算我當場就殺了那小鬼、還有跟在他身後的幾個海軍也罷，一整個基地的海軍就會蜂湧而出，把整個鎮移平，更不消提區區兩個婦孺了。」

「那你答應了？」嘿，這傢伙還沒有遇上路飛，已經會犧牲自己了嘛。

「才三十天而已。況且，海軍牢獄我早就見識過了，雖然不算安穩舒適，可是更糟糕的我也熬過去了。所以我答應了。」

「那小鬼怎麼會認為你連三十天也熬不過去？」

「嘿，他們一把我抓到海軍基地，就直接把我綁在刑場的木樁上，囚室什麼的固然免了，更打算讓我一整個月斷水斷糧。然後他們每天都來揍我，其實那連搔癢也算不上，真是太弱了。」

「你怎麼不逃？」我可是親眼見過、也親身感受過索隆的犟勁，區區一根木樁幾根繩子，是不可能留住他的。

「要是我逃了，酒館的兩母女就會被殺了。」他倒是提醒我了。

「那……那你挨餓挨了整整一個月？」我驚得倒抽涼氣，難怪這傢伙斷食以來，也沒有什麼特別反應了！話說回來……路飛不是說過索隆很擅長挨餓嗎？船長指的大概是這回事吧。

「不是啦，才二十天而已。」索隆至今也熬了二十天吧，這傢伙肯定也是心知肚明的，他可精明得緊呢。

「二十天之後怎麼了？」

「就是路飛唄。」索隆隨口應道。

「那傢伙幹嗎跑去謝爾茲鎮？」

「來找我啊。有人說我有多強悍，所以他想邀我加入他的海賊團。」

「什麼海賊團，那時候才只有他一人吧？」

索隆忍不住笑意。「嗯，我答應加入了才知道這回事。」

「你不是說過要熬一個月麼？才二十天而已，那對母女怎麼會平安無事？」

「我們揍扁了那個海軍上佐。」

「慢著，中間缺了不少情節嘛。」白痴綠藻頭，連個故事都說不好，真該讓烏索普給他惡補一下。

「還不是你打斷我的！讓我想想看……第一次遇上路飛時……莉佳，也就是那個女孩，也剛好把飯糰拿給我吃。」

「他們不可能讓你吃吧。」

「嗯，那孩子搞不好會被處死的。不過你也說了，那孩子很帶種。我試著把她趕走，但她只嘰嘰呱呱的杆在那兒，不住說自己有多用心做飯糰。」索隆粗聲抱怨道，但我知道這傢伙正感動得不行呢──就說這傢伙是個老好人了。

「當然囉，死金毛專挑那個時候來到刑場，指控她『協助包庇罪犯』。」

「然後呢？」

「他硬搶了一個飯糰，才吃一口就呸出來，說飯糰太甜了，然後把所有飯糰丟在地上拼命踩。」

「混蛋。」竟敢同時犯下『浪費食物』和『侮辱小Lady』的死罪？

「才不止呢，他之後竟讓其中一個海軍把她扔出去。」

「真的把她丟出去？」

「嗯，扔到圍牆外面去。」

「小Lady沒事吧？」

「嗯，路飛接住她了。那傢伙跟一個叫克比的粉髮小鬼一直在外面偷看，所以事情原委他都知道了。」

「讓我看到那混蛋的話，我就踹扁他。」我惡狠狠地說道。

「你已經見過那混蛋了。他已經跟克比一起當上海軍，正是路飛爺爺的部下呢。」

「欸？那傢伙嗎？」我隱隱記得某個乾巴巴、頂著離奇髮型的金毛小鬼。

「嗯，就是那傢伙。」

「嘿。」

「然後我把他罵了個臭頭，然後他氣衝衝地溜了。路飛則趁機爬過圍牆跟我說話。」

「他這就邀請你加入了？」

「還沒。他要先確認我是個好傢伙再說。」

真像路飛會做的事。然後我的腦袋才緩緩領悟過來──小女孩、飯糰、太甜、丟在地上拼命踩。「給我慢著！你把地上的飯糰吃了？」

索隆不由得漲紅了臉。「嗯。我讓路飛把飯糰撿了，拿給我吃。」

「我剛才讓你吃一丁點燉肉，你管那是折磨、幾乎揍扁我；但那時候，你卻自願受折磨？」

索隆的臉更通紅了。「不行嗎？飯糰被糟蹋了，孩子正難過得緊，我……我不能辜負她的好意啊，懂了嗎！」

懂了，我可以明明確確地肯定了：索隆這傢伙，是世上最最笨拙的爛好人！

「反正，換作是你，你也會做一樣的事吧。」索隆咕噥道。

媽的，被他說中了。「然後呢？」

「路飛跑了。」

「這就跑了？沒有給你鬆綁嗎？」

「就算他給我鬆綁了，我也不會跟他一起跑的。過了好一會兒，那傢伙又跑回來，一直嘮叨著要我當他的伙伴。」

「你過關了麼？他認為你是好傢伙了？」

「嗯。小女孩把事情告訴他了，所以他把我當成好傢伙了吧。」路飛那傢伙也清楚說過了，他只會邀請好傢伙加入。

「那你答應了麼？」

「怎麼可能。我幹嗎要當海賊啊？而且那傢伙看來不太靠譜，倒像個愛八掛的無聊小鬼。不過，那傢伙可不接受『好啊』以外的答案。」

錯不了，肯定是路飛會做的事。

「他知道我是劍士，就要幫我把劍拿回來──那個死金毛抓住我時，順便把劍拿走了。然後，路飛手無寸鐵，就跑去大鬧海軍基地。我還是第一次見識橡皮能力呢，那時候我還以為自己害幻覺了。」

「餓得雙眼發昏的確會生幻覺。」我體諒的點點頭。

「總之，他手無寸鐵就跑去大鬧海軍基地，不一會我就聽到一響巨響，肯定是路飛的傑作吧。然後，克比那小子跑過來，想給我解繩子。」

「解繩子？他連柄刀都沒帶麼？」

「沒帶，那傢伙是個笨蛋。而且他被嚇得雙手猛抖，繩子根本解不了。反正，我也不想他給我鬆綁啦，只要再熬十天，那對母女就能平安無事了。可是，克比告訴我了，原來那個死金毛打算後一天就處死我。」

「你們不是協議過了嗎？」

「他本來就不打算釐行承諾。」索隆的雙眼又露出那抹熟識的怒火，他最討厭的，就是反口覆舌的傢伙吧。

「我還在考慮要留下還是逃走，海軍上佐就出現了──叫斧手蒙卡什麼的。」斧手蒙卡？──我曾在報紙看過這傢伙的消息，知道他被格職了，卻沒想過這是路飛跟索隆的好事。

「海軍射傷了克比──只是皮肉之傷而已，不礙事──然後指控我造反叛亂，要射殺我。他們……真的開槍了。」

「一整個班的海軍朝你開槍，你到底怎樣活下來的？」我真的很好奇。

「就是路飛唄。他直接從基地大樓頂層跳下來，剛好擋在我和克比前面，救了我們一命，當時我還以為他死定了。當然，他直接用身體把子彈反彈出去，連眉頭也沒有皺一下。蒙卡質問他是誰，他就說自己是要當海賊王的男人。」

索隆的眼神變得不一樣了。除了感激以外，還多了一抹驕傲──遇上路飛後，他才知道有人的夢想比他的還要偉大。

「在場所有人都從沒見過惡魔能力，所以連海軍也驚訝得手忙腳亂，連板機也管不上扣了，所以路飛趁機給我解繩子。」

「你不是說他給你找劍嗎？」

「他是找了，但那白痴沒想過用刀鬆綁啊。」索隆哼道。

哎，那傢伙可是路飛啊，不可能抱太大期望吧。

「這之後他又邀請我加入，這次我答應了。」

我能明白他答應的原因。路飛不僅救了他的性命，更保護了他的夢想；而索隆則是有恩必報的人、絕不會欠債不還的──嘛，除了他欠下娜美桑的驚天巨額以外。除非他把自己綁了、讓娜美桑把他送到海軍基地，不然那筆錢是一輩子也不可能還清了。

「總之，蒙卡讓部下拿刀對付我們，路飛可是對刀劈沒輒啊，所以我吼著讓他把劍給我。把他們全擱倒後，我跟他說了，我要成為世上最強的劍士。自我開始旅程後，他是第一個聽了我的夢想、卻沒有嘲笑我的人。」

我清楚記得，當初路飛聽了All Blue的事，也沒有嘲笑我啊，只是圓瞪著眼、驚訝得合不攏嘴。

「我也說了……」索隆遲猶片刻，才繼續說道：「我說了會加入他的海賊團，只是，如果他妨礙我的夢想的話，他就得給我切腹謝罪。」

「真的啊。」我使盡吃奶的勁，才不至於顯得過份驚訝。曾說出這種話的傢伙，居然為了拯救我們的瘋子船長，甘願在恐怖三桅杆放棄自己的夢想。

「嗯，真的。總之，我們合作把蒙卡和那的廢柴兒子解決了。」

「海軍呢？」

「我們根本不必動手，原來那些海軍跟鎮民一樣，也受蒙卡的淫威壓得抬不起頭來。我們才打倒蒙卡，他們就樂得歡呼慶祝，因為他們總算自由了。蒙卡也被捕了。」

「你總算可以填飽肚子了吧。」

「嗯，我是餓得快昏倒了。」索隆老實應道：「我好像在小酒館吃了二十盤食物吧？不過路飛吃得更多，那時候他還沒有餓呢。」

「他真的是個無底黑洞啊。」我嘆了口氣。

「對啊，我一開始就知道，自己跟了個麻煩的船長。」饒是一副抱怨的語氣，但他還是笑得一臉燦爛，我倒是知道他的念頭跟我一致──我們無論如何都不會再跟別的船長了。

一陣響亮的咀嚼聲傳來，又響起弗蘭基的慘叫聲：「草帽小子！你在幹嗎！！！」

「又來了。」我嘆了口氣。

「只希望他這次沒把千陽號破壞得慘兮兮的。」索隆咕噥道。

「他已經餓得手腳虛軟了，應該做不了什麼吧。」

弗蘭基氣鼓鼓地衝進廚房，烏索普則緊隨其後。

「喂，弗蘭基。路飛又做了什麼？」索隆問道。

「他吃了千陽號的圍欄！」弗蘭基氣得不行。索隆和我都知道，這傢伙向來穩重沉著，只是破壞千陽號的話，他就要氣瘋了。

「他吃圍欄？那傢伙怎麼會認為圍欄能吃？」

「他說有隻河馬曾把梅利號吃了什麼的，我也不大清楚，可是草帽小子也不可以吃千陽號啊！阿當木可是超昂貴的啊！」

「他說的河馬就是瓦波爾啦。」烏索普解釋道，不過弗蘭基也不需要額外資訊了。

路飛那傢伙，居然餓得啃木頭……

「抱歉，弗蘭基，我──」

「廚子小哥，不必道歉！」弗蘭基迅速叫道：「你總算吃過了，真的太好了！Super！」他朝我一比拇指，就走進貯藏室去了，大概是要拿工具修船吧。烏索普也跟著進去，臨走前還衝我愉快一笑，以示支持。

連他們都知道？他們到底是怎麼知道的啊？算了，反正情況已受控制了，於是我冒險問道：「你說你被那金毛折磨什麼的，那到底……」

「他總愛擺好餐桌，在我面前悠閒地吃午點。我寧可被揍了。」

「那個時候比較慘，還是現在比較慘？」我佻皮問道，可是，我真的很想知道。

「差不多吧。」他咕噥道：「那時候，有個討厭的死金毛惹我生氣；現在，也有個討厭的死金毛惹我生氣。」

我本該一臉踹爆他的綠藻腦袋的，可是他既然跟我說了往事，我就儘管不跟他計效吧。

「硬要比較的話呢？」

「那時候比較慘吧，我根本動彈不得，都悶得快挺屍了；現在，起碼我有伙伴相陪啊。」

索隆居然說出這種話來，真的夠稀奇了，這傢伙平常不是孤獨一匹狼嘛？那個時候我也吃了一驚──跟伙伴一同來到芭拉蒂，一起吃喝談笑的傢伙，居然是那個惡名昭彰的東海魔獸、海賊獵人羅羅諾亞‧索隆？我還以為那傢伙該更加年長、不苟言笑呢。

「又是無聊、又是肚子餓，你到底是怎麼熬過去的？」

「冥想啊。」

「冥想？你這傢伙會冥想？」我冷冷哼道。布魯克說過索隆偶爾會冥想，但這傢伙怎麼看都不像會冥想啊。

「冥想有助釐想思想、穩定情緒。我根本不記得自己在挨餓啊。」

「欸。那我也試試看吧。」

「嘿，是嘛。你花不了十秒就會想到色色的東西吧，色廚子。」

「正是如此，你才能冥想啊，你這腦袋空空的傢伙。」

索隆哼道：「說正經的，你也該去冥想了，好驅除腦裏那些無聊無謂的憂慮啊。」

「『無聊無謂的憂慮』？什麼意思？」我大火吼道。

「比方說，與其費神擔憂大伙怎樣看你，倒不如一開始就告訴大伙啊，但你偏偏小題大作。你這大驚小怪的娘娘腔。」

「你才是娘娘腔！你全家都是娘娘腔！」從人妖王國逃出來後，我就對這種事超敏感的。綠藻還沒來得及又拿人妖島的事造文章（他嘲笑我已經上千次了吧？），我就趕緊說道：「當時，我希望遇上海王類或其他船隻，趁機補給什麼的，那大伙也不必挨餓了，所以我才沒有告訴大伙。」

「嗯？就憑你的狗屎噩運？」索隆不屑冷哼。

嘿。我的懸賞單居然畫了廸巴爾的臉（說起來，海軍到底什麼時候才把那鬼東西撒掉啊？難道我得親自跑到海軍基地，抓住攝影師給我拍照不成？）；和平主義者好送不送，偏偏把我送到滿是人妖的島上；兩年後大伙重聚，大伙全都看見那些甩手的人妖了──我的狗屎噩運真不是普通的強。

「你就會心存僥倖嘛。」索隆又說道：「你可相信那片虛無的假海洋呢。」

「誰說All Blue是假的？」

「世上所有人都這樣說──兩個瘋廚子例外。」

索隆竟嘲笑我的夢想，偏偏是索隆！不過，不相信All Blue也挺合理的，畢竟All Blue真的不可能存在嘛。

慢著……綠藻怎麼可能想出合理的事？

「你呢？你覺得All Blue存在嗎？」

索隆聳聳肩。「我曾飛到天上、我有一個骷髏伙伴、我家船長還是塊橡膠呢。All Blue又有什麼好稀奇的？」

這不是「肯定」，但也不是「否定」吧。

「之前，全憑All Blue我才能活下來的──海難落在巨岩的時候。我知道自己一定得活下來，因為我總有一天會找到All Blue。」我居然老實跟索隆說了，偏偏跟索隆說了。世事無奇不有啊。

「嗯，我懂。」我就知道他會理解，就算他只是個笨蛋也罷。索隆跟我一樣，他要不是心存夢想，就只會是個普通人，也沒法熬過一直以來受過的重傷，肯定已經投胎好幾十次了吧。

然而，只要他拼盡血汗淚水，也有達成夢想的可能；可是，就算我拼命努力掙扎，也不代表我能找到All Blue啊。有時候，這也讓人挺無助的。

索隆站起身來。「山治……」

他叫我的名字！他叫我的名字！！他叫我的……

……

夠了，閉嘴。

「要是All Blue不存在……」

我突然想拼命捂住耳朵。我不想聽見同憐安慰的說話，也不想要找不到All Blue的安慰奬，不想聽「旅程本身已經是最大得著了」之類的廢話。找到All Blue就是一切。活了這麼輩子，追尋的卻只是鏡花水月，我可受不了。眼睜睜看著大伙達成夢想，自己卻只能守著不可能達成的虛夢，因為這夢想只是某些廚師的無聊幻想，這讓我情何以堪？

可是我沒有捂住耳朵，因為這動作也太小孩子氣了，可不能給混帳綠藻機會、讓他嘲笑我的軟弱。所以，索隆的話清楚地在我的耳旁炸開。

「要是All Blue不存在，我們就他媽讓它存在好了。」

說完，他就氣高趾揚地大步走開（天啊，這傢伙到底哪來的氣力裝出氣高趾揚的樣子？），讓我驚訝得目瞪口呆，杆在那裏。

腦海竟浮現種種映象：索隆把顛倒山劈開、路飛用橡膠機關槍把大石擊碎、烏索普發出巨型火焰星、娜美桑落下巨雷、弗蘭基揮出強壯右手、喬巴變成重量強化重重出拳、羅賓醬長出條條臂膀把山丘扯開、布魯克和巴布則死命撞向山腳。最後，我踢出足以崩山裂石的腳，一招了結殘存的山丘，把巨岩全都踢到海裏。顛倒山逐漸崩落、緩緩在海床上沉澱消失，讓四海紛紛匯聚結合，來自各海的魚類都聚首一堂。

All Blue。

這不是犯規嘛？

腦袋，管他呢？

也罷，這能行。

嗯，能行。

我緩緩勾起嘴角，笑得一臉痴呆。

嘛，索隆還真是個好傢伙。

閉嘴！腦──

我的腦內劇場被一聲慘叫中斷，這次慘叫的是喬巴。「路飛！！！救命啊！！！」

媽的，那傢伙又幹了什麼好事？

我閃身撲向叫聲源頭，緊張得胸口怦然亂顫。大伙都喳喳嘰嘰地反應過來，但我是第一個到達現場的人。喬巴正指著缺了一角的圍欄大叫──不知怎的，路飛顯然是從自己咬出來的缺口掉下去了，雖然這真的很白痴，但這正是路飛會做的蠢事啊。我只得踢掉鞋子，準備下海救人。

「等等！山治君！讓我來！」娜美桑從後趕上。

「沒事的，娜美桑！我已經吃過了！」我趕緊扯下外套，不忘安撫娜美桑。

「嗯，對你吃過了。」她一臉驚奇地盯著我。難道我看起來真的有精神多了？為什麼大家都一眼就瞧出我吃過了？可是，我再也沒功夫疑惑，得把路飛撈上來啊。我深吸一口氣，然後一頭扎進水裏（媽的，冷死了！），然後在空無一物的清澈海洋裏窮目四望。

或許是海水過於純淨，連帶水阻也減少了，所以路飛正緊閉著眼、死命捂嘴，高速墮向下方幽黑的海底去。我不得不拼命往下潛去，好趕上對方下沉的速度。我總算抓住船長，熟練地讓他環住我的肩膀（我也不記得自己曾打撈過他幾次了），朝上方的光亮划水蹬腿，肺部都快岔得爆炸了。終究撞破水面時，我寬心地拼命喘息，路飛則死命把海水咳出來。

「來，把他弄上來。」索隆的嗓音從頭上傳來，我抬眼一看，就看到綠藻從路飛弄出來的大洞探出頭來。我連推帶搡地把船長推上去，綠藻倒是伸手一抓，輕鬆地把路飛拎上去了。然後他又往下抓住我，不一會我們幾個就濕淋淋地累攤在甲板上，拼命掙取氧氣，喬巴則擔憂地繞著我們團團亂轉。

「路飛！你到底在想什麼啊？」娜美桑砸砸嘴。

「對不起啦，娜美，我們只是在玩兒而已。」路飛累倦地勾勾嘴角。

「我還是盡快把洞修好吧，免得又生什麼意外。」弗蘭基一臉憂色。

一下子面對所有伙伴，讓我突然覺得疲憊不堪，好半鍋燉肉就像給消化得無影無蹤似的。幸好，剛才我還有足夠的力氣，能做點有用的事──把路飛撈上來。

「你倆快去換衣服，不然要著涼了！」喬巴叫道。

「好吧。」我沒精打采地掙起身來。

「山君桑，你還是處理一下那個污漬吧。」羅賓醬溫柔地指出。

「是，羅……」慢著，什麼污漬？我垂下頭來，卻看見領帶沾了一大片燉肉醬汁，饒是全身都是浸得濕透，那塊油漬還是牢牢的糾纏不去。難道，大伙是看到了這個，才會……？我的臉驀地漲紅。

「你們這些臭傢伙！怎麼不告訴我？」我吼著把領帶拉下來。路飛、索隆、喬巴、弗蘭基、還有烏索普……這些傢伙肯定早就瞧見了！怎麼不一早告訴我，害我在Lady面前出糗？

索隆聳聳肩。「誰曉得這不是你的陷阱呢！」

呸！這混蛋哪裏是個好傢伙？我氣鼓鼓的直衝男生寢室，換過衣服回到甲板時，卻發現大家已經不再注視我丟面的衣服了（謝天謝地），而是一窩蜂地盯著不肯換衣服的路飛。

「看嘛，衣服早就乾了啊！」

「真是的，你怎麼老像個長不大的小鬼啊！」娜美桑訓話道：「你再這樣傻裡傻氣，我們就得找人當你的保姆了啊！嗯……」娜美桑若有所思地嚥下句尾。

我身旁的索隆試著不動聲息地溜開，我趕緊伸手抓住他的袖子，不讓這傢伙落跑。

「索隆！山治君！你倆這就給我看好路飛！可別讓他再捅出什麼簍子來了！」

「是！娜美桑！」我馬上回應女神的命令。

「你瘋了？」綠藻吼道：「我才不要當保姆！」

「只要你好好盯著路飛，我就給你減債兩成。」娜美桑寬宏大量地說道，綠藻那傢伙無論如何都不配享有娜美桑的溫柔體諒啊。

「但我才不是什麼鬼保姆！」他又嚷嚷道。

「劍士桑，可是你在水之七都的時候，不就當過稱職的保姆麼？」羅賓醬朝綠藻可愛一笑，讓我打翻了醋罈子──不，與其說妒嫉，倒不如說好奇吧，這傢伙的臉紅得快爆炸了，竟比剛才我為弄髒衣服更紅！

「女人，閉嘴！」他沉聲罵道。

「喂，綠藻！你再這樣跟羅賓醬說話試試看！」

「哦！索隆和山治要照顧我們啊？好耶！」路飛揚起一副燦爛笑臉。

「你們？還有誰？」索隆問道。

「喬巴比我還小呢！牠也需要別人照顧啊！」

「別亂說，喬巴才沒有你那麼會惹麻煩呢。」索隆咕嘀。

「混蛋，閉嘴！你這樣說我也不會高興的！」喬巴樂不可支地咯咯笑道。

「嗯，這就說定了。索隆和山治君負責照顧路飛和喬巴，要是他倆出了事情，我就唯你倆事問。」娜美桑厲色警告道──其實她根本不必擔心，因為我絕不會讓她失望的。

「是，娜美桑！」我喜孜孜地應道，綠藻則毫無反應，只喃喃地謾罵，低聲說著『魔女』什麼的。

大伙紛紛散開，各有各忙去了，甲板上只剩下我們四人。

「那我們玩什麼好呢？」路飛興致勃勃地叫道。

「現在是午睡時間。」索隆砸嘴說道，一手揪住路飛的後領，大步走向尚且完好的圍欄。

「索隆！午睡不好玩啦！」索隆把路飛丟在地上，船長只得嘟嘴抱怨。

「你累了，需要休息。所以這是午睡時間。」索隆不容反駁地說道。這傢伙當老爸的話，到底是副怎麼樣的光景？

綠藻頭？當老爸？呃，難道會有如此盲目的Lady，會願意給他養小綠藻嗎？

「好吧。」路飛也不堅持：「但我要睡在索隆的頭上！」

「那是我的地盤啊！」喬巴高聲抗議。

「船長就該登上頭頂啊！」

「別吵，快睡。」索隆大打呵欠，居然感染了喬巴和路飛，讓他倆也打起呵欠來了，然後各自在索隆身旁蜷縮著入睡。這下子我倒是被排除在外了，不過我還得工作呢，老子可不像某隻綠髮『船寵』。

「我去給燉肉看火，讓你看著他倆還行吧？」我壓著聲音問道。

「嗯，反正他們睡了也不會亂跑。」索隆也輕聲應道。

我轉身步向廚房，兩條超長的手臂卻從後捲住我，惺忪地把我直拖向一副橡皮胸膛，倒是讓我大吃一驚。「感謝你救了我，山治，要不是你們，我也沒法成為海賊王了。」

媽的，每次我正要發火，這傢伙就會做出這種事、朝我露出這副笑容，讓我覺得安穩、特別，連氣也氣不起來了。他說，要不是我，他就沒法成為海賊王了。

嗯？慢著。幾天前他可不是這樣說的吧？

「你不是說過，不管我做了什麼，也無法妨礙你成為海賊王嗎？」

「對啊！不過，你做了很多事，協助我成為海賊王啊！」

「那麼說來，如果我們不做那些事，你就沒法成為海賊王了啊。」

「對啊，你不會不做的，沒事兒。」

路飛的思維把我搞得頭暈轉向，努力思考了好一陣子，我終究還是放棄理解他的邏輯，決定被他無條件的信任打動好了。「睡吧，路飛。」

「嗯。」路飛滿足地在綠藻身旁蜷縮入睡。

「真可愛。」羅賓醬突然在我身旁出現，讓索隆的臉紅得能滴出血來。這傢伙恨不得說出什麼刻薄難聽的話來，但兩個小鬼就在他身旁睡著，害他無法吼出聲來。

「山治桑，廚房的計時器響起來了。」

「羅賓醬，你願意跟我一起去試味麼？」我殷勤地問道。只要羅賓醬在，我就不會受燩肉誘惑了。

「當然願意，山治桑，就是不要沾污我的衣服就好。」

我尷尬得臉上發燙，背來傳來竊笑聲，更是讓我的臉要燒起來了。那個混蛋……

「當然不會，羅賓醬！」我柔聲哄道，然後領著羅賓醬步向廚房。「話說回來，綠藻在水之七都到底當誰的保姆了？」

綠藻硬是掐著嗓子，嚥下喉頭的怒吼，那聲音讓我爽得忍不住微笑。復仇讓人真痛快。

「可是，我曾答應過某人，必須保守秘密。或許，總有一天劍士桑會願意跟大家說明一切。」待我們離開索隆的聽力範圍，羅賓醬才戲謔地笑道。

「或許吧。」我只得毫無底氣地應道。

我讓羅賓醬嚐了一點燉肉，Lady笑說好吃時，讓我高興得要爆炸了。

羅賓醬放下試味小盤，若有所思地盯著我。「幸好，船長桑墮海當日，你剛好吃過了。」

「嗯，幸好。」這時候，我真的不再為偷吃而內疚了。

「船到橋頭自然直，尤其是千陽號，對吧？」

我不得不舉腳贊成。

 

TBC


	11. 【章十一　第二十七日】

【章十一　第二十七日】

第二十七日，我無力地趴在圍欄上，默默在心裏擬定給臭老頭的信。我也不曉得該怎樣把信捎給老頭──把信塞進瓶子飄向老頭實在太不實際；要是還有攜信鳥捎信的話，我也不必給老頭寫這鬼東西了。管他呢，總有一日，定會有人找到這封信，讓老頭知道發生什麼事的。

『親愛的臭老頭。』

「親愛的」？腦袋你逗秀了麼？

『喂，臭老頭。』

嗯，好多了。

『喂，臭老頭。尋找All Blue的路上，發生了有趣的事……』

哪裏有趣了？

『尋找All Blue的路上，發生了有夠諷刺的混帳事。All Blue還沒找到，Empty Blue什麼的、Dead Blue什麼的倒是找到了。這鬼地方一點食材也沒有，真是廚師「夢寐以求」的好地方。』

「小茄子，連你也知道的事，你以為我會不懂？」

太棒了，腦裏居然響起了臭老頭的聲音。之前已經昏昏沉沉地幻想過鹿肉料理，還覺得索隆會說出什麼友好的話來，這下子連老頭都跑出來了！

「不用東張西望了，這地方只有我們兩個！」

臭老頭的聲音到底是哪來的？

「這邊啦，小茄子。」

我疲憊地抬起頭來，困惑地一眨眼睛，再眨眨眼睛，然後再眨了好幾次眼睛──一艘大船竟破開濃霧，逐漸迫近。

不會的，這船絕不會是芭拉蒂，我早就離開東海的芭拉蒂了──還能理智分析的小部份腦袋說道。

芭拉蒂是艘船欸，笨蛋，船不是可以隨意航行嗎！

我一方面不認為芭拉蒂可以直接越過顛倒山、來到偉大航道；一方面卻無法否定眼前的船、無法否定鼻間那鼓家鄉的氣息、也無法否定挨在那船圍欄上的熟識身影。

我勾起大喇喇的笑容，拼命揮動雙臂，半晌才意識到，在臭老頭面前得表現得成熟內斂一點。

「喂！！！大家！！！快來看啊！！！」我揚聲大吼道。偌大一艘芭拉蒂，怎麼只有我能看見呢？值班的傢伙肯定在睡懶覺吧。

「算罷，小茄子。」臭老頭說道：「不必讓他們知道我來了。」不知怎的，老頭的聲音竟在我耳邊清楚響起，可是他明明還在遠方啊，我連他的五官也沒法看清呢。

「你到底在這幹嗎？」雖然我寬慰得語調劇顫，可是已經無力掩飾了──臭老頭就在我身邊，實在太好了。

「在這地方開所海上餐廳不是正好嗎？」臭老頭聳肩說道。太有趣了，我才有過一樣的念頭呢。雖然，從這地方跑到別處補給相當困難，而且顧客也不多，可是只要落難至這地方的話，任誰都會願意傾家蕩產，但求一餐溫飽吧；換了是我，我也樂意如此啊。

「你曾來過這地方喔？你也知道Dead Blue的事？」

「小茄子，想教會我偉大航道的神秘現象？你還早了一百年！老子可在這航道待了整整一年呢，怎麼會不知道Dead Blue？這地方可害我餓得夠嗆。」

「臭老頭，那你怎麼不先提醒我一下啊？」我苦澀問道。這傢伙總是這樣，雖說我從他習得一身踢技廚藝，可是這都是我偷聽偷瞄學回來的，還得被那條木腿修理得慘兮兮的。老頭怎麼不能像個正常老爸（還是監護人？誰曉得他認為自己是我的什麼人呢？）一樣、想我什麼就乾乾脆脆地正式教我啊？

我怎麼不做好準備，就跑去挑戰嚴苛的偉大航道呢？早知如此，我起碼也該先瞄瞄老頭那本珍貴的航海日誌啊。然而，當時我從沒想過自己會離開芭拉蒂……算了，多想無益，總之，我真的沒有偷看那本日誌，也從不知道老頭手裏有這麼重要的情報。

「就跟你說過吧，不管你要出海到什麼地方，都一定得儲備多於三個月的存糧啊。」他又是用那種乾巴巴的譏諷語氣，天曉得我有多討厭（也有多想念）這種嗓音啊。

「我怎麼會忘記？『哲夫老板儲糧鐵則』第一條嘛，你用木腿確確實實地把這個敲進我的腦袋去了。」我真的有試著遵守，可是路飛的非人食量，加上其他貌不驚人的伙伴（也就是烏索普和喬巴）也相當能吃，我實在無法確保三月份存糧啊。

「嘿，你以為那些鐵則是我吃飽了沒事幹、胡謅出來的麼？」

三個月……正是橫渡Dead Blue的時間。他早就教過我了，他早就把這得來不易的重要情報告訴我了，希望我能帶領伙伴避過相同的悲慘經歷──只是，我辜負他的期望了，我竟沒有銘記這重要的訊息。

我知道路飛他們並沒有怨恨我，媽的，他們還不允許我覺得內疚呢。可是，我可不只是辜負了他們，更是辜負了老頭；做出難吃的東西固然會讓老頭失望，可是讓大伙斷食挨餓（這可是連海上廚師最基本的職責也做不好啊），讓他知道了的話，肯定會全力踢爆我的腦袋！光想想已經讓我嚇得渾身劇顫了。

我在騙誰呢？說什麼『讓他知道了的話』？他早就知道了啊！不然他幹嗎會在這兒呢？幹嗎會來這兒救我──再一次救我？

天啊，我死定了。

他再次說話，可是語氣不是想像中的盛滿怒意、也沒有記憶中的乾啞嘲諷，卻像個老人似的惆悵抱憾，讓我大吃一驚。

「我快當了一輩子海賊，當中絕大部份時間也在鬧糧荒。」

棒極了，臭老頭定是因為我變得蒼老不堪了，因為他居然在跟我話想當年、再一次話想當年──『每當我回想到那些時候，我就總會覺得，如果大海中央矗立一所餐廳的話，不知道該有多好呢；要是我能活著離開這塊巨岩，我就會耗盡畢生所有，建一所海上餐廳』──這是他的新夢想，因為他本來的夢想已經被我毁掉了。然後，我們真的達成夢想了，我們建立了芭拉蒂，凡是餓著肚子的人我們都會讓他吃飽，管他十惡不赦、磬竹難書也罷，我們都會讓他吃東西。老頭怎麼要舊事重提呢？

「每次鬧糧荒時，我就會立誓不再讓存糧有短缺的一天。我會儲備更多食物、我會發明不同的保存食物方法、我會試著用新的醃製技巧……可是，天有不測之風雲，存糧終究還是不夠。」老頭嘆了口氣。

慢著，老頭不打算殺了我？

他也經歷過一樣的事嗎？他總是叨叨嘮嘮的，對芭拉蒂的存糧斤斤計較，原來他也有鬧糧荒的時候啊？我還以為，要不是那個該死的風暴、要不是那個該死的孩子被扔到海裏、要不是那個該死的孩子恰好也抱著All Blue這夢想，老頭根本不會有挨餓的機會呢。

「記著，小茄子，大海很殘酷，更慘的是反覆無常。尤其是偉大航道，就是海上廚師，也有無力解決的時刻。」老頭竟柔聲說道，怎麼可能？老頭不可能溫柔地說話啊──然後我才猛然想起那句『喂，小茄子，你可別感冒了』，那語氣跟現在的一模一樣，惹來的反應自然也是一樣的。

淚水灼痛了我的眼睛，自鬧糧荒以來，我的淚腺就變得薄弱起來了。突然間，我願意犧牲一切，只求完成一個願望。這願望比一切重要、就是連食物也比不上它──我只想留在老頭身邊，就算老頭會把我的屁股踹爆也罷。

「好了，我來這地方，要跟你說的都說了。你能好好照顧自己的。」芭拉蒂上那抹熟識的身影朝我一揮手，海上餐廳就迅速朝反方向駛離（原來芭拉蒂能以這種速度飆船啊！），在我的眼裏變得越來越小，教我驚詫不已。

「等等！你這就要走了？」我絕望地朝芭拉蒂大叫。

「笨蛋，是男人就該默默離開啊。」

「我他媽才不說什麼鬼離開！我不需要你原諒我！我的伙伴需要食物呀！」

可是，那抹身影已經從芭拉蒂上層離開了，沒法聽見我的話了。

我的後腦突突亂跳，只能想到一件事：我們得跟著他離開。於是我轉身張望，希望找到娜美桑、跟她說明一切，讓千陽號盡快調轉方向。可是，我只聽到她剛好頒佈了什麼命令，卻完全聽不見當中的內容。

「呦！馬上來！娜美大姐頭！」弗蘭基應道，然後手腳並用地迅速爬上桅杆，改變船帆的方向。娜美桑定是看到芭拉蒂了，這才讓大伙改變航道，好跟上海上廳餐吧。我不由得寬心下來了。

然而，千陽號沒有轉向左邊、沒有沿著芭拉蒂和老頭離開的左方駛去，卻是直直拐向右方。

「喂！弗蘭基！轉錯方向了！」我朝船帆吼去。

「廚子小哥，怎麼錯了？娜美大姐頭讓我轉向這邊耶。」弗蘭基聳肩說道，又指向無空一物的無垠汪洋。

這傢伙搞混娜美桑的指示了吧，原來綠藻頭的腦殘路痴病毒還會傳染呢！我轉向娜美桑，卻看見她正專注地盯著掌心。「娜美桑！我們得朝那個方向走呀！臭老──哲夫老板就在那邊！」

她大惑不解地盯著我，然後順著我的指尖看向船尾的方向。「山治君，那邊什麼也沒有啊。」

我旋身回頭看去──芭拉蒂不見了，它已經遠去了。我的心裏一緊。「他們早就駛遠了！我們得追上他們！快把船轉過來啊！」

「山治君？」娜美桑驚得圓睜著眼，我才發現自己正緊抓著她纖細的臂膀。我還沒來得及放開，一隻鋼鐵手掌就硬是扯開我的手。五條張狂的紅痕竟刻上那片白玉似的肌膚，正是我褻瀆娜美桑的無聲指控。

「你怎麼了，廚子小哥？」

我拼命轉動一片混沌的腦海，試著理解自己到底做了什麼好事。我到底怎麼了？我竟弄傷了一個Lady！而且那不是普通的Lady，而是娜美桑！一陣強烈的反胃感突地湧上，要不是弗蘭基正使勁抓著我，我就要倒下去了吧。

「娜美桑，我……」我哽咽著無法作聲，也不曉得讓說什麼……我犯下的罪過，是無論說什麼也無法彌補的。我的天職是保護她、不是傷害她啊！要是臭老頭看到這幕，肯定會一腳把我轟向天邊。

一隻微涼小手按上我的額角，娜美桑暗帶憂慮的嗓音隨即響起。「弗蘭基，山治君在發高熱，快去把喬巴找來。」

「這就去，娜美大姐頭！」弗蘭基放開抓住我的手，然後蹬蹬蹬的匆匆跑開。我居然也堅持了一陣子，待機械人走進醫療室，這才腳下一軟，重重摔在地上。

「山治君？」

我一手緊緊捂住嘴，拼命抑壓胃間洶湧而起的噁心感；一手則死命往船邊爬，以免把甲板弄得污穢不堪。

「山治君！」背上按上一隻想要安撫我的手，然而，就是那隻夢寐以求的手，也無法為我壓下翻騰的胃，於是我只能拼命喘息、把胃裏的東西悉數吐出。

可是，我的胃裏空無一物，我根本什麼也吐不出來。

艱難地乾嘔了好一陣子，我的五臟六腑總算是勉強平伏下來了。於是我只能趴在圍欄上，呆呆盯著朦朧變幻的蒼藍海洋。

我看到水下隱約掠過幾抹陰影，那些陰影明明白白地塑出那獨一無二的魚類、那個我曾在魚類圖鑑研究過不下千次、現實生活卻只見過一次的魚類──只存活於南海的象鼻鮪魚。我不曾嘗過它的味道，因為那尾象鼻鮪魚都被路飛吃個精光了。

我試著振作起來，釐清煥散的眼睛，然後看到更多陰影。魚類圖鑑記載過、來自四個水域的所有魚類，通通都在眼前的海洋間出現了──西海的蠎蛇鮪魚、北海的七色龍魚、還有東海的橘尾魚。

這種情況只有一個解釋──我已經死了、飛到天堂去了、飛到廚師的天堂去了；我找到All Blue了。

臭老頭跟All Blue只距毫釐啊。不過沒關係，千陽號的航速很快，弗蘭基大概也不會介意耗掉一桶可樂，讓我們趕上芭拉蒂吧。我們大可待會才追上去。

我一定得親眼目睹All Blue啊。

我踢掉鞋子，掙開抓著我的手，然後跳進海裏。

我沉沉墮入那片深邃的幽藍，最後只聽見大伙的驚呼叫、不住叫著我的名字的聲音。

 

TBC


	12. 【章十二　第二十九天】

【章十二　第二十九天】

我睜開雙眼，發現眼前的天堂跟之前完全不同，沒有一點藍色，卻是純白色的、只是一片虛空刺眼的白色。我仔細嗅嗅身周的空氣──奇怪？天堂怎麼完全沒有鮮魚的氣味？雖然這地方隱約帶有微弱的海洋氣息，可是，鼻間卻是傳來一塵不染的潔淨氣味，甚至帶有一絲……草藥的苦澀氣兒。實在太奇怪了。

一陣響亮的鼾聲傳來，於是我沿著聲音轉向左邊一看。我這才發現那種違和感到底是怎麼回事──這地方絕不是天堂，天堂才不會有綠藻呢、綠藻也不會靠在自己身旁的牆鼾聲大作啊，說這地方是地獄還比較對頭；然而，我從沒想過，地獄竟跟千陽號的醫療室一模一樣。雖然，每當喬巴突然抽風了，要跟大伙進行全面身體檢查時（超‧級‧全‧面的身體檢查！），醫療室的確是人間煉獄。

那麼，那是真的了。我不過是發高熱而已，不是找到了All Blue、也沒有跟臭老頭說話，那通通都只是我的臆想。

也對，在這種時刻找到All Blue、在這種時刻重遇老頭，實在太完美了；我的人生才不會如此完美呢。

媽的。

索隆似乎被床單的簌簌聲吵醒了，只慵懶地睜開一隻眼睛，又打著呵欠伸伸懶腰。「捲捲眉，你這一個懶覺睡得可真久。」

嘿，混蛋綠藻頭，你也早安。我張嘴想回應，可是喉間乾澀得無法作聲。於是索隆起來倒了一杯水，不自在地啞聲道：「喝了。」我滿心感激地一口灌光。

索隆直勾勾地盯著我的眼睛。「你這傢伙到底在耍什麼花招？」

「耍花招？」我呆呆問道。

「你這傢伙居然突然撲進海裏，最後一根香煙滾到海裏了麼？」

「不是，我看到All Blue了。」我不經思索地馬上回答，那個瞬間，索隆眼裏似乎掠過一絲寬慰，然而，那抹情緒迅速消失，然後換上不折不扣的反感輕蔑。

「用膝蓋想也是這樣。雖然我們不大相信，但弗蘭基還駕著潛艇，搜查過附近的海域了。All Blue什麼的，只是幻覺而已。」他直截了當地說道。

其實我早就知道真相了，所以我尚算平靜；然而，這傢伙跟我說的，可是無比殘酷的事實啊，這混蛋就不能婉轉一點嗎？要是我真的有機會跟老頭說話，那該有多好啊！要是我真的為大伙找到食物，那該有多好啊！要是我們真的找到All Blue，那該有多啊好……

「我是說過我們要讓All Blue存在啦，不是說要讓我們相信它存在啊，白痴廚子。」

話是這樣說，但是……

「時機到了，自然會找到All Blue的。」索隆又說道：「不過是看到一群魚而已，你這傢伙別隨便跳海啊。」

我嘆了口氣。也許我該用路飛的方式思考（那傢伙會思考嗎？）──要是夢想曾伸手可觸、卻又遙不可及的話，路飛會怎樣做呢？船長大概會繼續大笑、繼續搜尋、繼續航行、繼續享受旅程吧。

總之，我們一定會找到All Blue的。路飛曾這樣跟我保證過、羅賓醬曾這樣跟我保證過，甚至連綠藻也這樣跟我保證過呢。

「謝啦。」我不情不願地說道。

「謝什麼？」

「感謝你救了我啊，是你把我從海裏撈起來的吧？」因為平常下水救人的，不是我就是他了。

「不是我。」索隆一聳肩。「要謝就謝烏索普吧，救你的人是他。」

「哦。」我訥訥應道。

「那時候我正忙著打撈路飛呢。」索隆喃喃抱怨。

「路飛？那小子又跑到海裏幹嗎？」

「你跳海後，喬巴就跟著落水救人，布魯克也摻一腿，然後路飛也跟著跳了。於是，娜美打撈喬巴、弗蘭基打撈布魯克、我打撈路飛；羅賓沒法落海，能救你的也只剩烏索普了。大伙能完整無缺、重回甲板，算是草帽團運氣好吧。所以，下次你又要鬧跳海的話，希望你能偷偷行動、別讓大伙看了費勁救你。」

很好，我的罪孽又多一項了：我害大伙花費力氣，讓他們更疲憊了。最近、我的人生都是由無數惱悔內疚組成的。

「我很抱歉。」此時此刻，我再說什麼也無法補償罪過，實在太可悲了。

索隆冷哼一聲，用刀鐔輕敲我的腦袋（他偶爾會用這小動作訓斥懲戒路飛或喬巴），然後簡短罵道：「不準覺得抱歉。」

「欸？」我真的搞不懂，這傢伙生氣的原因不是那個嗎？「你沒有因為我害大家落海而生氣麼？」要是他根本沒有生氣，那他看顧病人的方法也太爛了吧？

「當然沒有，大伙也沒有生你的氣。瞧。」他朝我點頭示意，於是我試著轉過頭去看向床頭板，兩個東西卻從我的頭上落下，掉到地上。我訝異地盯著地上的東西──路飛那頂重要的草帽，還有……喬巴那頂同等重要的粉色帽子。

「瞧吧，兩頂帽子你都拿到了，你小子超有面子的。」索隆冷冷道。

我彎身下去，想要撿起帽子；索隆大概也有一樣的想法吧，於是我的腦袋就重重地撞向那顆白痴綠藻腦袋了。

「哎！他媽痛死了！」我給撞得頭昏眼花，索隆則把我狠狠推回床上。「你這腦袋是什麼構造！那是石頭嗎！」

「撞昏了倒好，反正你也不能下床。」他喃喃怒道。這傢伙怎麼半點反應也沒有？我都快腦震盪了。四周一下子暗起來，原來他把帽子都按回我的頭上，把我的眼睛擋住了。我稍微推推帽子，剛好看見索隆抓起薄氈，輕輕給我蓋上。

這情景也太荒謬、跟綠藻的個性太不合了，讓我忍不住大笑起來。索隆眼裏閃過一抹憂心，就在擔心我把腦子撞壞了似的。「怎麼了？」

「原來你真的是個保姆耶，綠藻。」

索隆咕噥了一下。「讓喬巴知道你下床了，牠肯定要跟我拼命啊，況且我只是暫時盯著你而已，待大伙吃過了回來就換人。」

這消息讓我嚇得驚跳起來，索隆趕緊閃過身子，避過再次撞破腦袋的命運。我惶恐失措地叫道：「吃飯？這已經是飯點了？我還沒有做晚餐耶！」

「靶子眉，跳海以後你已經睡上兩天了。」索隆乾巴巴地說道：「大伙得輪流下廚。」

到底是哪個比較衰呢──我已經失職整整兩天、還是廚房被大伙入侵？我光是想像到廚房的慘況，就忍不住顫身發寒了。

我一把扯開氈子坐起身來──其實我也只能想想而已，因為索隆又把我推回去。

「白痴，你沒聽清楚嗎？就說了你要留在床上。」

「放手！我要去廚房幫忙！」我拼命掙扎，可是虛弱的動作在那傢伙的蠻勁下根本不痕不癢。

「混蛋！給我閉嘴躺好！」

這時候，一陣急促的蹄聲傳來，馴鹿形態的喬子一下子就衝進來了。

「山治！你起來了！我就說聽到你的聲音了嘛！索隆，你怎麼不叫我們？山治，你覺得怎麼樣？你怎麼不好好躺著？」牠閃身躍到床上，半空還耍帥地變成平常的形態──缺了粉色帽子的小船醫無論如何都有點彆扭。孩子迅速為我把脈、順便狠狠剜了索隆一眼，這才緊張兮兮地不住打量我。

「我沒事，喬巴，真的沒事。」我正想安撫小船醫，大伙就全都衝進來了。雖然他們還是跟平常一樣不懂看時機，可是他們怎麼比平常沉默冷靜呢？

「山治！你起來了！」烏索普歡呼。

「山治桑，祝你早日康復。」布魯克彬彬有禮地打招呼。

羅賓醬沉默不語，那是那副溫柔美麗的笑容還是讓我內心劇顫。

「你看起來真SUPER，廚師小哥！」

當然，路飛也進來了。然而，他的眼裏帶了一絲罕見的憂色。「山治，你沒事真是太好了。索隆說你很擔心，擔心得要死了呢。」

「路飛！！！」索隆漲紅著臉大吼。

「綠藻，你在擔心我嗎？」路飛的話讓我感動得不行，但我可不能讓大伙知道呢。

「擔心你個大頭！笨蛋廚子！」

「好了，路飛。擔心什麼的才不會死呢。」我正要安慰船長，某擁有豐富醫學知識的傢伙卻打斷我的話頭。

「其實……」喬巴嘮嘮叨叨地噴出一大段醫學解釋，說什麼血糖水平；說我因為擔憂存糧狀況讓血糖劇降；說我斷食（牠狠狠剜了我一眼）卻煙不離口（牠這是恨不得撲上來咬我了）；又說我之前突然吃了燉肉又馬上耗花體力打撈路飛，讓血糖驟升驟降，於是我的身體失衡，然後產生幻覺、繼而削弱身體機能什麼的。

「呃……您說的是。」船醫說的我都有聽沒有懂。「話說回來，路飛，你不必爬來爬去了？」

路飛驚訝地盯著自己好好站著的雙腿，就像兩條橡膠腳在耍什麼驚人的花招似的。「我怎麼會……？哦，我都忘了，我真的很餓很累啊！」路飛像坨融化的黃油似的軟倒在地上，大伙都不由得直翻白眼。然後，船長抬頭瞄向我們，一副滿懷希望的樣子：「可是山治已經沒事了吧？你能做飯了沒？」

「當然能做啊！」

「不行！」喬巴厲聲叫道。

路飛失望得垂下頭來。

「路飛，怎麼了？」存糧該不會被吃光了吧？廚房──廚房給糟蹋得不成樣子了麼？

路飛挨近我的腿邊，然後試著壓下嗓門（可是大伙又不是聾子，肯定能聽見啊）說道：「娜美做的飯難吃死了，不及你做的好吃啊。」

「我這當時人可聽得清清楚楚呢！」

「白痴！不準你說娜美桑的壞話！」雖然，這話後半段可說得不錯（畢竟我才是專業廚師啊），但也不必沒頭沒腦的在大伙面前說出來吧。

「但我說的都是真話……哎！討厭鬼，說真話你們也揍我！」路飛頂著頭上兩個大包，苦著臉說道。

既然我們已經開始揍人，喬巴也認為大伙鬧夠了。「大伙，出去！！！」

「喬巴！但是我們還想跟山治說話呀！」烏索普叫道。

「大伙輪流跟他說話吧。」娜美桑一副大權在握的表情也很美麗：「你們都清楚值班順番了吧？值班時再跟他說話好了。」

「值班？」我茫然不解。

「『防止山治自殺隊』啊！值班負責守著你，以免你又跳海什麼的。」路飛倒是解釋得清楚分明。

「閉嘴！！！路飛！！！」大伙同聲吼道，七雙眼睛刷刷刷地一下子盯著我，就像衡量我會有多生氣似的。

與其說我生氣，倒不是說是驚訝吧。防止自殺？大伙真的似為我……？

大伙都滿臉正色地盯著我，眼裏也帶了一絲惶恐──路飛除外，那傢伙大概不明白『自殺』是怎麼回事吧。這傢伙跳海也跳習慣了，自然不理解跳海會死人啊。

「才不是什麼自殺隊！我們只是想照顧你而已！」喬巴緊張兮兮地振臂驚呼，卻不敢跟我對視。

「當時我以為自己看到了All Blue，你們不是已經知道了嗎？」我看向索隆，希望看到對方給我確認示意。「我幹嗎要自殺呢？」

「All Blue不過是你跳海的其中一個可能而已。」索隆聳聳肩：「搞不好是你難過得要命……」

「索隆！閉嘴！！！」大伙又異口同聲地罵道。一段可怕的回憶緩緩泛上，讓我想起娜美桑完美肌膚上的怒紅指痕。原來如此，我剛才說自己為了尋找All Blue才跳海，索隆眼裏的那抹寬慰原來就是這個──他以為我因為弄傷娜美桑、因為自責內疚才跳海尋死。我傷害了娜美桑，應該以死謝罪吧？

「怎麼？要不是他對女人有這種該死的情意結，我們也不必擔心他會自殺啊。」綠藻頭敷衍地揚揚手。

「夠了，索隆。」娜美桑專橫地命令道，一如漢考克醬般高傲。「我留下來跟山治君談談，你們給我出去。還杆著幹嗎？」

「娜美！我還要替山治檢查啦！」喬巴叫道。

「晚點再檢查。」她不容反駁地說道，喬巴只得舉手投降。要是我用娜美桑的語氣，綠藻才不會像喬巴一般聽話呢，那傢伙真不討喜。

喬巴和娜美桑瞭然地對望一眼，就像要暗示雙方實施什麼索略似的，然後小馴鹿不滿地喃喃自語，這才把大伙通通都領到外面去了。現在，醫療室裏只餘我和娜美桑，我卻無法直視她的雙眼，因為當初我傷弄傷她時，她那副不可置信的表情讓我痛不欲生。

「娜美桑，我……」

「索隆說的沒錯。」她打斷我的話頭。雖然我不喜歡娜美桑的說話，但我還是乖乖閉嘴，默默聽著她滔滔不絕的訓話。「就那麼點小事，你自責個什麼勁啊？瞧，指痕什麼的都消失了吧？」她伸出白生生的手腕，幸好，那片嫩白的肌膚還是皓白無瑕。

不過，那也不能赦免我的罪孽啊。「可是，娜美桑……」

「你也心知肚明吧，這種騎士精神總有一天會害死你的。還記得CP9那個叫卡莉法的女人嗎？」

「記得……」我當然會記得她啊。

「就是因為你不肯攻擊她，你才會幾乎被她殺了吧。」

「娜美桑，那是沒有法子的事。」我痛苦地說道：「臭老、不，哲夫把踢技傳授給我之前，他曾要我以性命起誓，絕不以踢技攻擊Lady。」

娜美桑嚴肅的神色逐漸柔和起來了。「嘿，呆師出笨徒麼？」

「他把一切值得學會的都傳授給我了。」我被她那溫柔的語氣感動了。

「他倒沒教你一件重要的事。」我的眉毛大概給挑成問號了，所以娜美桑為我解疑：「不是所有女人都是Lady，卡莉法那種女人是婊子。（※）」

我該怎樣回應娜美桑，才不至於詆譭美麗Lady呢？然而，當我看到娜美桑那副揶揄的笑容，我才知道她不過在跟我開玩笑而已。那抹興味瞬間消失，美麗的臉上只剩嚴肅恍惚的神色。

「哲夫給你傳授過很多知識吧，最重要的是什麼？」

我該怎樣回答呢？老頭教的可多著了，我根本茫無頭緒啊。

我沉默不語，娜美桑卻把話頭接下去了。「貝爾梅爾桑也教過我很多事，你知道她跟我講過最重要的是什麼嗎？」

我默默搖頭，只希望把娜美桑臉上的哀傷難過抹去。「她跟我們說過，只要活下去，就會有很多快樂的事。」那雙橘色眸子就有如烏雲盡散似的，透露出璀璨的光芒，臉上也浮現明媚的笑容。「山治君，我們一定能熬過去的，你說對吧？」

「是！娜美桑！」娜美桑馬上就讓我沉重的心情變得輕快起來了。

「為了能熬過去，你馬上給我吃東西！」娜美桑走向門口，一把扯開門板，喬巴則頂著一托盤的食物走進來，這一切就像預先演習好似的流暢。

「可是……我真的不餓。」這藉口怎麼看都顯得蒼白無力，讓我忍不住暗地皺眉。他倆怎麼會相信呢？我已經斷食整整五天、節食也二十九天了。然後，我才發現那不是藉口，我真的沒有一丁點肚子餓的感覺，光是看到托盤上的食物已經讓我覺得噁心難過了。與其說我想吃東西，倒不如說我想抽煙吧，煙癮讓我無法忍受了。然而，醫療室裏可沒有一絲香煙的蹤影；喬巴也絕不會讓我抽吧。之前牠已經恨不得把我盯出洞來了，現在我要碰香煙，牠肯定會跟我拼了的。

「山治。」喬巴扶著我坐好，又正色道：「你真的需要養份，不然你的身體是不會好起來的。」

「這可是人家特地為你做的呢。」娜美桑嫵媚地笑道，叉起一片不知名的肉塊，遞到我的嘴邊。我猛然想起來了，當初娜美桑躺在病榻上，我則擔慮惶恐得手足無措的心情。於是我決定當個聽話的病人，乖乖張開嘴巴。

肉片留在嘴裏的時候還很正常。我緩緩嚼了好幾下，任由肉片在我的味蕾上躍動，然後專業地分析評論。路飛說的也誇張了點，雖然嚼勁過重，但那抹生薑的辛溫味兒倒讓人眼前一亮……當然，沒有一種調味料能比上娜美桑的關懷啊。

肉片緩緩滑裏胃裏，胃袋卻囂張地翻騰、大肆抗議了。我差點沒吐得沒天沒地，只得拼命捂住嘴，使勁把胃酸嚥回去。

「山治！想吐就吐出來啊！」喬巴在我的耳邊大叫，但牠的聲音卻像從千里之外傳來一般遙遠。

可是，我怎能糟蹋娜美桑的心意呢？我也不能浪費食物啊，存糧大概只能再撐四天了──要是之前斷食的繼續斷食、節食的繼續節食的話。

我總算把肉片胃酸硬壓下來，可是這下子我只能拼出一身冷汗，嘴裏泛起陣陣苦澀的膽汁味兒，重重地倒在床上粗喘著氣。兩張憂心沖沖的臉在我的眼前出現。

「山治！沒事吧？」喬巴一臉擔憂的神情，緊張兮兮地驚叫道。

我只能無力地點點頭。

「我的手藝真的那麼差啊？」娜美桑自嘲地勉強笑道。

我拼命搖頭，只要一張嘴我就會吐得相當難看吧。

「沒事兒，其實這也是意料中事。」喬巴哀傷地安慰我：「吃不了固體食物的話，就喝點流質的吧。雖然只喝流質也不行，可是……娜美，我去讓弗蘭基多做一點橘子汁，可以嗎？」

娜美桑點點頭，喬巴則一下子從床上跳下來，一溜煙的跑向大門。

我重重嚥了嚥。「橘子汁？」

「嗯，大伙一直在吃橘子啊。」娜美桑說道：「喬巴則吃樹皮枝葉，好補充養份，原來牠在磁鼓島也會吃那些。」

「你的橘子樹不是會死嗎？」我啞聲道。娜美桑一向都很珍惜那些樹，千陽號除了羅賓醬跟我不曾染指橘子，偷吃過橘子的傢伙都被修理得慘兮兮的；在水之七都的巨浪襲擊時，娜美桑以為橘子都被捲走了，傷心難過了好一陣子，直至重遇橘子樹時，才歡天喜地得合不攏嘴啊。

「沒關係。」娜美桑一聳肩。「不論是你，還是任何一個伙伴，都遠比幾棵橘子樹重要。」

「可是……你的母親……」

「我剛剛說的你都聽不進去麼？貝爾梅爾桑不求我們什麼，只希望我們活下去。再艱難也罷，我們也得活下去啊。」

我不再爭論。「是的，娜美桑。」這是娜美桑的母親的願望，也是臭老頭的願望吧。

我想起臭老頭，讓我驀然想起千陽號廚房的慘況。「話說回來，娜美桑，綠藻說大伙得輪流下廚……」

「哦，現在下廚的只剩我和羅賓了。」娜美桑淡淡說道：「其他人的手藝真的很糟糕。」

「其他……人？」我緊張不安地問道。拜託不要破壞我的廚房、拜託不要破壞我的廚房、拜託拜託拜託……

娜美桑迅速安撫我。「其他人不包括路飛，大伙寧死也不讓他下廚。」

感謝老天保住我的廚房，感謝老天把娜美桑和羅賓醬賜給我，她倆肯定為我拼死守住廚房，不讓那些最愛偷吃的嚵鬼作案了。

「布魯克倒是熱心幫忙，但那傢伙實在太笨手笨腳了，所以我們很快就把他趕出去了。」我又忍不住安心得嘆了口氣。「索隆不願意幫忙，但他不礙事正好；烏索普自詡手藝絕佳，原來他做的菜也挺不錯耶，可是他在每道菜都撒了大把辣椒，喬巴那孩子根本吃不下去。於是我們做的牠都不肯再吃了，寧願去啃草坪樹皮什麼的。」

「喬巴也試著下廚麼？」那孩子試管什麼的用習慣了，量度什麼的也很精準，要是讓牠下廚的話該會如何呢？

「牠也試過了，可是牠做的菜先是太苦，就像牠做的苦藥一樣。」娜美桑皺著鼻子說道，我大概是身同感受吧。「我們跟牠說過了後，牠就說什麼壼什麼糖的，後來做的食物都甜得不行。」

我忍不住笑了，那孩子真的有認真考慮我的建議啊。「弗蘭基呢？」

「那傢伙每個菜都要加可樂，可樂雞塊、可樂捲心菜、可樂土豆蓉什麼的。噁。」

我忍不住大笑，也不住動腦筋。我曾聽說過可樂有助軟化肉類，也能加強菜餚的味道，卻不曾聽說過以可樂為菜色的主要口味……我的腸胃急切哀求，讓我趕緊放棄食物的念頭。於是我不再想及食物，又提醒自己將來要跟弗蘭基一起嘗試新菜色，那傢伙一定會很高興的。

「哦，還有，將來你回到廚房後就會知道了，好些工具給改造了呢。」

「希望我現在就能回去。」我誠懇地應道。

「什麼傻話。」娜美桑輕快說道。她說的不錯（娜美桑說的總是對的），要是我吃了只會嘔吐的話，現在跑到廚房也是個累贅。「好好休息，趕緊好起來吧。喬巴要花一陣子才能把橘子汁帶來，你這就睡一下吧。你休息得越是充足，我們就能越快嘗到你的手藝啊。」

「待我好起來後，我就做出你們從沒嘗過的極品。」

「我敢肯定那是極品，畢竟我們的味蕾已被摧殘了好幾天了。」娜美桑大笑道：「睡吧，我就守在這兒。」

我閉上眼睛，試著乖乖睡覺，但心裏總有個小圪塔，讓我無法睡著。無法找到All Blue讓我失望得睡不著麼？不是，索隆早就給我消除疑惑了；傷害了娜美桑讓我內疚得睡不著麼？不是，我知道她早就原諒我了。

我這才理解過來，剩下來的只有一個問題了──索隆很友善。那顆混帳綠藻不曾如此友善過呀，天啊，他還給我蓋氈子呢！娜美桑也……嘛，娜美桑平常也很溫柔，可是，溫柔得不同尋常的娜美桑只會在我的夢裏出現啊。

這……這該不會是我的幻覺吧？這不會跟老頭和All Blue一樣，只是我的幻覺吧？

我偷偷瞄瞄床邊的娜美桑，她正坐在椅子上，專注地盯著掌心。於是我小心翼翼地伸出手去，想碰碰她，想確認眼前的娜美桑是真的……

「山治君，你動手動腳試試看。兩分鐘之內還不睡著，你就給我加債一萬貝利。」娜美桑的嗓音居然既強硬、又溫柔。

這正是我熟識的娜美桑、正是我深愛的娜美桑啊。「Mellorine～～～」我愉快地高呼。海浪柔柔地輕拍船身催人入眠，頭上頂著兩種重要的帽子讓我心裏踏實，於是我睡著了。我知道不論發生什麼事，大伙都會看守著我的，這讓我無比安心。

 

※ 不要詆譭大叔的卡莉法姐姐QAQ


	13. 【章十三　第三十二日】

【章十三　第三十二日】

三天後，全憑娜美桑特別為我求情，喬巴才准許我離開醫療室。

「山治！一旦覺得頭暈、或是出現幻聽的話，就要馬上跟我說喔！馬上！！！」小傢伙已經說了這話不下十次了。

「嗯，知道了，喬巴。別擔心，你的醫術真高明，我一下子就生蹦亂跳了。」其實，牠的醫術是『過份』高明了，這幾天下來，我已經被治得食慾大振，就是橘子汁再鮮甜美味，也沒法為我填飽肚子啊。

喬巴假裝不樂意，卻高興得扭腰擺臀，我也隨牠去了，只趕緊跑到廚房，好檢查廚房的慘況，順便偷偷抽煙好解決上泛的煙癮。可是，廚房居然跟我的印象幾乎毫無二致，只是好些工具似乎被弗蘭基『改造』過了，跟娜美桑說過的一樣。冰箱上層放了最後一頓飯的材料，娜美桑和羅賓醬好心地留下一份食材，讓我能好好做飯，真是太好了。

「哦，廚師小哥！你起來了！我給你改造了吐司爐和攪拌機，你用著喜歡嗎？」我呆呆盯著突然闖進的弗蘭基，不動聲息地抿滅了煙，然後暗地感謝幸運女神（雖然她不常祝福我），因為弗蘭基的鋼鐵鼻子可嗅不到那股煙味兒。我這是偷偷抽煙的，因為我不希望被喬巴發現，然後害牠大發雷霆。

「抱歉，弗蘭基，我還沒有試用過呢。」我轉過身去，卻看見弗蘭基正在探進冰箱裏，平常神氣奕奕的藍髮正沒精打采的耷拉在臉上。他掏出橘子汁，一下子灌個乾淨。「超～～～～～級新鮮！！！！！」弗蘭基又擺出那個姿勢，藍髮倒是自動回復平日的神氣模樣。這情景也太搞笑了，我不得不拼命憋笑。

「弗蘭基，可樂沒了？」

「不，儲藏室還有幾桶，但那可動不得，緊急逃生沒有動力可不行呢。」弗蘭基聳聳肩，他為大伙做飯的時候，定用了他的珍藏可樂了吧。「好了，吐司爐和攪拌機可SUPER得緊，你晚點再試用吧！」

晚點？不曉得我們還有多少個『晚點』呢，但我沒有說出聲來。

「到甲板去吧，小哥。大伙都在甲板呢。」我依依不捨地盯著珍藏香煙，不過，可以再次看見大伙實在太好了。於是我跟著弗蘭基來到甲板上，卻看見大伙全都累得無法走動，只能懶洋洋地趴在被啃了半邊、看起來可憐兮兮的草坪上。娜美桑和羅賓醬正在閱讀，烏索普、路飛和喬巴在畫畫，索隆則一邊聽著布魯克的小提琴演奏，一邊心不在焉地舉著最小號的槓鈴。

我甫踏上甲板，大伙就齊聲歡呼起來。我坐在搞笑三人組坐旁，欣賞他們的大作。烏索普畫了大伙一同用餐的美麗情景、喬巴畫了一團粉色的東西（從那些小曲線看來，這東西應該是棉花糖吧）、路飛則畫了一塊紅色的圓形，旁邊還標著『肉』。這塊『肉』定必是世上最抽象、最不誘人的肉了吧，不過正好，因為我不想再被刺激食慾了。

「羅賓！畫好了！」路飛獻寶似的把圖畫遞給羅賓醬，羅賓醬則欣然一笑，慈愛地打量那球『肉』。這定是讓路飛他們靜下來的方法吧。

「畫得真好，船長桑，你的畫功大有進步。」

「羅賓羅賓！看我的！」

「喬巴，這是棉花糖吧？畫得真漂亮。」

「這是我的杰作！」烏索普也把畫捧上去。

「這的確是杰作，長鼻子君。」

「哇塞！烏索普！這圖真的很棒！我們很快就可以跟這圖一樣，一起吃飯了！」喬巴叫道，一副理所當然的樣子。這孩子怎麼會如此樂觀、如此篤定呢？但這種心態確實讓我好過多了。

喬巴轉過身來，直勾勾地盯著我，然後不自在地問道：「呃，山治？」我渾身一僵，小馴鹿似乎要問我什麼敏感的私人問題了。

「喬巴，怎麼了？」

「我可以問你一個醫學問題嗎？」

「醫學什麼的，你才是專家吧？」我聳聳肩。

「我想問的，是你過往的……嗯……挨餓經驗。」

哦。牠要問那個啊。布魯克的琴聲一頓，我這才發現大伙都在盯著我，留心聽著我們的對話。「你要問什麼？」

「你在那塊巨岩呆了多久？」

眼前浮現那刻在地上的記錄，當初我費盡九牛二虎之力，才能用尖石把每個可怕的日子刻戳在巨岩上。「八十五天。」

大伙雖然累得幾乎動彈不得，但還是驚訝得跳起身來。「八十五天？快三個月都在挨餓？」

「那遠比醫學書所記載的長！」

「那種折磨實在太難挨了！！！」烏索普緊緊攥住胃部。

「嗯，的確很難挨。」我老實應道，布魯克也瞭然地點點頭。

「可是你怎麼能活下來的？」

「起初我還有一點食物，挨了二十五天才吃光，其實我只斷食兩個月而已。」

「可是，你說過哲夫老闆把食物都給你了吧？他又是怎麼熬過來的？」娜美桑問道。

「他把自己的腿吃了。」

大伙一臉誇張的驚恐表情，讓我雖然覺得內疚，倒也覺得好笑。「臭老頭就是換了木腿，也能狠狠踹人。芭拉蒂所有廚師都被他踢爆腦袋了，當然我不在此例。」因為我毫無腦袋可言啊。

「腿的味道怎麼樣？」路飛一臉興味地問道。

這傢伙是怎麼回事？「我他媽怎麼會知道？白痴啊你！」我惡狠狠地罵道，卻只能不痕不癢地揪他的耳朵，因為我已經無力踹人了。

「就是好奇問問罷了嘛。」路飛委屈地扁嘴應道。

「大概就跟雞肉一樣唄，反正所有食物的味道也跟雞肉一樣。」索隆聳聳肩。

「才不是全都跟雞肉一樣呢！你這味覺殘廢！」我沒好氣地罵道。這傢伙、這些傢伙的味覺跟史前生物毫無二致吧？我居然還是費盡心思地給這這傢伙做飯！我也是個不折不扣的笨蛋吧。

可是，這傢伙過去二十八日也沒有吃過吧……

「其實，人類每個部份的味道都不一樣。」羅賓醬自然而然地說道：「比方說，人類肝臟跟豬肝的味道很相似，不是內臟而是肌肉的話，味道則跟小牛肉差不多。」

羅賓醬居然會說出這種話來，我真的無法置信；從大伙驚嚇的表情看來，他們也是驚異不已吧。喬巴嚇得躲到索隆身後，索隆卻一臉欽佩地（為什麼？！）盯著羅賓醬，路飛的話……

「哇噢！似乎很好吃耶！」路飛大喇喇地笑道，他下巴那絲閃亮閃亮的，該不會是口水吧？

我沒好氣地重重拍上額角，烏索普則無力地挨著我。「我都要倒胃口了……」長鼻子大概是不幸幻想到那個情景了──據他的描述，當初他被暴君熊拍飛，落到那個滿是食人蠻族的小島上。他肯定是幻想到自己成為蠻族的盤中餐吧，只是從今以後，那些蠻族都要跟路飛長得一模一樣了。

大伙雖然沉默不語，卻有人抽噎不止──用膝蓋想的也知道，那肯定是淚腺最脆弱的愛哭鬼。娜美桑總算按捺不住，開口問道：「弗蘭基，你哭什麼？」

「我只是想到廚師小哥那感人的往事而已。」弗蘭基抽抽鼻子。「我愛死你們了！廚師小哥！還有你家老頭！」

「愛他什麼？愛他斷腿充饑麼？」索隆懶洋洋地說道。

「這倒讓我想起來了，當初在小花園你不也是要斷腿麼？」娜美桑渾身惡寒。

「嘎？」喬巴、弗蘭基和布魯克同聲驚呼。被嚇倒也是理所當然的，畢竟當時他們還沒有加入啊；羅賓醬雖然也還沒加入，但她還是一如平常般冷靜自恃，沒有露出一絲驚訝的神色──難道她還是巴洛克工作社的副社長時，已經聽說過了？

「索隆，你、你真的要斷腿？為……為什麼？」喬巴結結巴巴地問道。

「當時有一個用蠟的惡魔能力者，他用蠟把我、薇薇和索隆封住了，他打算斷腿脫身。」娜美桑為綠藻頭回答了。

「我是打算斷腿揍扁他。」索隆更正道。

「這根本說不通啊。」喬巴、弗蘭基和布魯克直截了當地說道。

「索隆，聽見了沒？就是不在現場的人，都知道斷腿什麼的很荒謬啊。」原來娜美桑已經跟綠藻頭爭論過這件事了啊？

「哼，難道你樂意一直給封在蠟裏？那個時候，你的姿勢還蠢死了呢！」索隆爭辯道，這下子，他的確把自己變成『極端愚蠢』的正式代言人了。

「不是啦！可是你斷腿就可以改變狀況嗎？」

「當然可以啊。斷腿不就可以掙脫蠟封了嗎？」

「可是你的雙腿沒了欸！！！」娜美桑氣道。

「原來你還不曉得？我是用手握劍的，跟雙腿無關。」

大伙試著理解綠藻的邏輯，可是花了好一陣子都只是徒勞無功。

「算了，總之斷腿什麼的真的很噁心。」娜美桑沒好氣地說道，讓我忍不住心生憐惜，同時也把綠藻恨得牙癢癢的，誰教這傢伙曾害娜美桑身陷這種恐怖的經歷？我轉身面向綠藻想要大罵，看到對方的表情後，要噴出來的惡毒詛咒卻哽在喉間。綠藻一副若有所思的神色──這可絕不是什麼吉祥之兆。

我趕緊搶過話頭，以免這天才把臭老頭跟小花園事件聯想在一起（這蠢死了，但綠藻就是會做這種蠢事呀）。「喂，綠藻頭，我們可‧不‧會吃掉伙伴，忘了？」

索隆擺出一副無辜的表情（其實這傢伙本來就是一張惡鬼臉，這下子也只是把兇殘程度降低一點而已）。「嗯？我不是要吃伙伴啦。」這不是此地無銀三百両嗎？他肯定在考慮這種事啊。好吧，雖然截肢手術對喬巴而言只是輕而易舉，弗蘭基也能為牠造出一條新腿，但我絕對不要烹調伙伴的手腳，不管是綠藻的、還是大伙的也罷。

就算真的要獻出雙腿，也該是由我來辦啊。我垂眼瞟向自己的腿，到底該用哪種方式烹調呢？我可不曾見過任何烹調人肉的菜譜啊……還是該用惡魔風腳先把腿煮熟吧……

綠藻倒是打斷了我的思緒，冷冷哼道：「你就別想了，廚子。你的雙腿就那麼點肉，肯定難吃死了。」

「你說什麼！我這輩子吃盡好料，雙腿可是筋肉勻稱得緊！」

「那又怎樣？光憑你這副雞爪子，壓根沒幾両肉！還不夠我們塞牙縫呢！」

「就算不比你的粗，也肯定比你的好吃！」我冷冷反擊。誰像這個笨蛋一樣重量不重質啊？

「混帳廚子，你在打什麼主意？」索隆沉聲吼道，手指已經逐漸迫近劍鐔了。

「你倆誰比較好吃都沒關係，我是馴鹿，肯定是最好吃的！」喬巴倒也摻上一腳。

「很抱歉，我沒有腿，只有腿骨！唷呵呵呵！」

「哎，我也一樣，我這雙腿可是鋼鐵煉成的。抱歉，伙計。」

「老子五歲的時候，為了拯救一個面臨糧荒的部落，曾用自己的備用腿把他們餵飽……」

「哇塞！烏索普！原來你還有備用腿啊？我從沒聽說過備用腿耶！」喬巴圓睜著眼驚叫道。這孩子大概永遠長不大、無法脫離這天真無邪的光景吧？然而，看到布魯克下巴著地的驚訝表情，我才知道年歲跟容易受騙可沒有掛勾。

「真棒，烏索普，要不你這就長出幾條備用腿吧。」索隆淡淡哼道。

對啊，烏索普，要是你這就長出備用腿的話，那該有多好啊。

「那個部族已經把我的備用腿全部吃光了嘛！你有沒有專心聽別人的話啊，索隆！」

嘿，索隆倒被反將一軍了。

「總之，還是我的腿比較好吃！大伙來吃我的腿吧！」喬巴高叫道。

別幻想燉鹿肉……別幻想燉鹿肉……

「不，喬巴。大伙該吃我的腿才對。」路飛應道。船長嚴肅的語氣讓大家一時頓住，不由自主地轉頭看向他。

「欸？為什麼？這不就是吃橡膠嘛？我才不要呢。」烏索普怒道。

路飛那副認真的神色轉眼不見了，只剩一張大喇喇的笑容，然後一下子把腿伸得老遠。「因為我的腿最長啊！」

大伙還沒來得及被這冷笑話凍傷，橡皮長腿就啪地縮回來，把大伙悉數擱倒了，於是甲板上傳出嘰喳吵耳的爭論聲。「還是吃我的腿比較好！」「才不是，我的比較好！吃我的！」「說什麼蠢話！大伙該吃我的啊！」

喧鬧不止的幹架聲中，倒是傳出羅賓醬美妙悅耳的嗓音。「大伙真愛為這種古怪的事吵鬧爭執呢。」

「這是不消說了。」娜美桑的嗓音似乎不太樂意。

我拼命想向她倆解釋，但笨蛋綠藻的腳正卡在我的齒間，我也得專注提防在我眼前掄來掄去的拳頭。總之，我們打鬧了一陣子，就累得無法動彈了，只得互相協議暫時休戰，然後累攤在甲板上，無法再胡鬧了。

四周響起粗喘著氣的聲音，過了好一陣子才漸漸平息。

喬巴尖聲叫道：「喂，大伙！我跟你們說點事！」

「什麼事，喬巴？」我喘息道。

「我這才知道，原來挨餓這麼有趣啊！」

大伙目瞪口呆地盯著小馴鹿，訥訥無法作聲。良久，一個笑聲驀地響起，又響起第二個笑聲，不一會船上就炸出驚天動地的笑聲了。我笑得胃裏生疼，卻感到這感覺跟之前鬧胃疼的感覺不一樣，現在的胃疼可是暢快多了。那個瞬間，我忘了自己有多餓、忘了自己有多累，只管一直拼命大笑，我的伙伴在也身旁，跟我一同大笑。

待我們總算岔過氣來後，我才站起身來，擦去眼角擠出來的淚水，然後轉身步向廚房，準備最後的飯點，亦要做出最棒、最美味的菜餚。我瞄向私藏香煙，卻知道自己之前算是大錯特錯──協助我挺過這種困境的，絕對不是香煙，而是我那些不可多得的最佳伙伴啊。

 

TBC


	14. 【章十四　第三十三天】

【章十四　第三十三天】

當我睜開眼睛時，微曦的晨光已從舷窗灑進來了；也就是說，我已經錯過了值班的時份、也錯過了準備早餐的時份。我給嚇得不輕，怔忡半晌才意識過來，我根本沒有早餐可做；另外，昨晚烏索普也說了，他要連著我的班一併頂了。那個時候，喬巴正狠狠盯著我，只要我說出一個「不」字，牠就要把我攆回醫療室裏。所以，除了答應以外，我根本別無他選啊。

於是，我重重躺回吊床上，準備迎接隨即而來的無助感、罪疚感、以及恐怖驚惶；然而，不知為何我竟沒有那些感覺。伙伴安穩的呼息傳來，讓我想起臭老頭的話：『現在還沒有人餓死吧？擔心那麼多幹嗎？』

首先從沉睡中醒來的是喬巴。跟平常一樣，孩子醒來的第一個反應是替病患檢查，於是我趕緊閉眼裝睡，任由小蹄子在我身上摸來按去，任由孩子專注的眼光在我身上往回掃視。小船醫確認我一切安好後，這才走出寢室開始日常活動。

第二個起來的是布魯克。他穿戴整齊後，抓過小提琴就要演奏一曲『早安歌』。然而，大伙迷糊地大吼著讓他別吵，骷髏似乎也意識到我還在，所以琴弓才湊上弦線，小提琴就給收回去了，奏者也躡手躡腳地偷偷溜出房間。

弗蘭基是第三個起來的人。這傢伙直接從床上跳起來，著地時竟也做出SUPER姿勢，唯一看見這搞笑狀況的我也只能拼命憋笑了。我從沒想過，觀察大伙起床的習慣竟如此有趣。弗蘭基套上誇張刺眼的襯衣，這才把路飛搖醒。船長嚇得驚呼醒來，弗蘭基隨即一手掩住他的嘴巴，然後朝我的方向誇張地偏偏頭。路飛也朝弗蘭聲拼命噓聲（聲音倒是大得連死人也會給吵醒），這才像無尾熊似的趴在對方肩上，兩人一起步出寢室去了。

於是，只餘我跟那顆懶鬼綠藻頭還躺著了，寧謐的寢室只有那傢伙的震天鼾聲。耳膜受襲了快半小時，綠藻才總算起來，從吊床翻身落到地上，然後直接做起百餘下俯臥撐起來。從他吃力的哼聲看來，百下俯臥撐於他說來，肯定比四周前剛斷食的時候費勁多了。他終於站起身來抓過配劍，要套上靴子──突然，他轉過頭看瞄了我一眼，然後光著腳丫走出寢室。

我蹭蹭被窩，享受片刻安穩平靜。我這輩子從沒試過睡懶覺；從沒試過不需準備早餐、不需盯著一鍋文火慢熬的濃湯、也不需考慮一天下來的兩點三餐。

睡意逐漸泛上，睡懶覺倒也不壞。

可是，我真的不希望再有睡懶覺的機會了。

※

「船啊！唷嗬！」

我驚醒過來。那聲音到底確有其事、還是痴心妄想？我惡狠狠地警告自己──那只是個夢。大伙昨天才耗盡存糧，怎麼可能這麼快就找到別的船隻？世事才不會如此湊巧、如此美妙呢。

慌亂的跑步聲響起，大伙逐漸發出驚喜的呼聲。太好了，又是幻覺麼？看來我又得跟喬巴報告了。小馴鹿知道我的病情反覆，肯定要難過死了。

「山治！快來！」烏索普一頭扎進寢室。「快來看那個！」

「看什麼？」

「船唄！不，一整條船隊啊！！！快上百艘船了！！！」

「你這是撒謊還是害幻覺了？別煩我。」我蜷縮著身子。

「我沒撒謊！」烏索普氣憤大吼道：「也不是幻覺啊！看我的！」

「哎！」這傢伙竟死命擰我的手臂！「行，行！我儘管看看。」

我套上衣服、跟著烏索普跑出去，呆呆盯著變得水洩不通的海面，我居然覺得渾身是勁，這才發現烏索普真的沒吹牛──遠方海面星星點點的佈滿了船隻，為首的更是一艘巨型戰船，那面偌大的海賊旗粉黑交雜，讓我忍不住驚呼起來。

雖然我從沒見過這面海賊旗，但我還是一下子就認出來了。「粉鬍子海賊團！」怒氣覆天蓋地的襲來──這些傢伙搶了海軍的食物，間接害我們得挨饑抵餓；然而，面對數量如此驚人的船隊，我也不由得背上發寒。路飛、索隆和我已經餓得手足虛軟了，怎能把他們擱倒？

「不用擔心，山治君。他們不是敵人。」娜美桑看懂我驚疑不定的表情了。

「娜美桑！但是他們會搶奪食物啊！」我也明白，不是所有海賊都跟臭老頭一樣，誓死不打對方食糧的主意；可是，我終究認為，搶奪食物的都是特級人渣。

「可是，他們留下足夠的食物，讓海軍安全到達目的地呢，所以他們也不至於那麼過份。」娜美桑分析道：「況且這可不是普通海賊，他們的首領是籮拉的媽媽啊。」

「籮拉……？」

「你不記得了？當初在魔鬼三角地帶，不是有個翻滾海賊團被全數搶去了影子麼？羅拉就是他們的船長。」娜美桑張開五指，讓我察看她的掌心，原來嫩白的掌心正捧著一小塊紙片，上面還有亂七八糟的字跡。一陣微風吹來，小紙片卻能逆風而上，我這才知道這紙片是生命卡，正是我們離島時，粉髮船長Lady給娜美桑的箋別禮。「籮拉給我們寫了介紹信，證明我們是朋友。她的媽媽看了，肯定把食物分給我們的。」

「可是……可是粉鬍子怎麼會是位Lady啊？」

「你沒看過長鬍子的女人嗎？」索隆聳肩道。我不由自主地幻想娜美桑跟羅賓醬長鬍子的樣子，然後嚇得拼命搖頭，希望驅除那個恐怖的映像。

「你的意思是……我們不是跟著指針的方向走，而是沿著生命卡的指示航行？你怎麼知道她就在附近呢？生命卡只能顯示方向，不能標明距離吧？」我真的摸不著頭腦。

「的確如此，山治君。」娜美桑點點頭。「可是，只要對方一直移動，我們就能以生命卡推算出距離了。」我還是一副狀況外的表情，所以娜美桑繼續為我解釋：「這樣吧，假設你握著我的生命卡，而我正像這樣跟你只有一步之遙。要是我往右邊跨上一公尺，生命卡會怎樣？」

「它大概會轉上……三、四十度吧。」我掐指一算，疲憊的腦筋倒是緩緩轉動。

「那麼，假設我跑到船的一端，然後一樣往右邊走一公尺呢？」

「生命卡只會轉上一兩度而已。」

「不錯。」娜美桑欣然點頭。「大概一星期前，生命卡的方向急促轉變。大清早時，它還是跟指針呈四十五度；可是，中午時，角度已變成九十度了。就算那是海軍速度最快的小船，要短時間內如此極速改變方向，它也一定跟我們只距一周左右。」

一星期前……那不是我發高熱那天麼？那時候弗蘭基讓千陽號急轉右方，我則想他轉向左邊，好趕上老頭和芭拉蒂。這時候，我倒是慶幸自己阻止不了弗蘭基。「娜美桑！你真是個天才！」雖然，我早就知道娜美桑是個天才，可是她表演了這一手，讓我更是心悅誠服。

娜美桑微笑搖頭。「其實我也不太樂意跟著生命卡走，因為這可能是你逃我追的狀況。」她垂頭皺眉，盯著手裏的小紙片。「要是生命卡繼續轉變方向，我還比較有底氣，可是，自當天中午以後，生命卡卻變得毫無動靜。」

「他們大概要停下來整理裝備吧。」羅賓醬放眼看向那支船隊，悠然說道。

娜美桑點頭稱是。「我跟羅賓討論過了。跟蘿拉媽媽一樣的海賊，定必相當熟識新世界吧，既然她了解Dead Blue有多廣闊無垠，自然不會浪費時間，盡快離開這片海域才是正經。即使我們無法趕上他們補給食物，就是跟著他們抄近路，也能盡快離開Dead Blue，自行捕魚覓食啊。」

「無論如何，你也是個不可多得的天才啊，娜美桑！羅賓醬也是！」感激之情簡直快把我淹沒了。

「其實，我們該感謝路飛才是。」羅賓醬溫柔一笑。「我們手裏的都不是有力證據，因為我們不曾仔細觀察過生命卡的動靜，可是路飛堅持我們沿著它的方向走。」

路飛笑得大喇喇。「那我也是天才囉？」

「你想得美。」大伙齊聲哼道，可是臉上皆揚起燦爛的笑容，這次我倒明白他們的念頭：路飛確實是個天才，只有他，才會一眼就能辨出誰可信、誰不可靠。路飛的能力並不在於智力，因為他是個貨真值實的笨蛋；只是，他總憑第六感，就會做出正確的舉動，百試百靈。

雖然大伙齊聲冷嘲熱諷，可是路飛倒也不以為意，笑容越加誇張。「就說了，山治，我不會讓大伙餓死的。」

「嘿，我這就知道了。」我不情不願地應道：「下次我們再還上糧荒的話，我就第一個讓你斷糧好了。」

路飛只是聳肩一笑。「山治，你才不會這樣對我呢。」

這傢伙說對了，我沒法容許二次糧荒、也無法容許任何人挨餓。

「我們跟他們已經夠接近了，我去給他們發訊號，好跟他們對話。」弗蘭基叫道，然後從儲藏室掏出一雙訊號旗，以不及掩耳的速度揮舞旗幟，似乎在把什麼訊息傳出去。這船上有人理解海上共同語言，實在太好了；要是我們讓路飛揮旗的話，搞不好會引發海戰呢。半晌，對方的主艦傳來訊息，弗蘭基跟我們翻譯了，說對方願意讓我們上船。

「太好了！來吧，娜美！我們先上船，大伙看到我們傳來的訊息才登船吧？」路飛叫道。

「好。弗蘭基，把迷你梅利號駛出──哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」路飛環住娜美桑飛彈向對方的主艦，讓她嚇得不住慘叫。

「不準粗暴對待娜美桑！你這塊臭橡膠！」我朝著他揚聲大吼，可是也不至於相當嚴厲，因為我知道，路飛絕不會讓她受傷害，也絕不會讓我們任何一人受傷害。

「看好這小子，克拉克就是耗盡一身武器，也不可能打敗他的一支槍。」老頭曾這樣說過，而且一語成讖。光是那野生生物的本能，以及對生存的執念，路飛就能打敗抗抵克拉克首領的花招，就能傲然擊退世界政府追兵，就能頑強面對偉大航道的見鬼現象，也能輕易應付海皇類、Dead Blue什麼的。我知道，他對『生』的執念不限於自己、連帶大伙也連上了；他會滴水不漏的保護大伙，確保我們平安無恙。所以，只要我們不放棄，只要我們繼續信任路飛，船長就會把我們導向拉夫德爾，引導我們達成夢想。

我實在過於激動，只能疲憊得頽然倒在甲板上，害喬巴嚇了一跳，連爬帶滾的衝過來為我診症。「山治，我們沒有把這件事告訴你，真的很抱歉。可是，我們也不確定這方法是否能行，擔心你會希望越大、失望越大啊。」

「路飛說，既然你不讓他知道鬧糧荒，那他也不要告訴你生命卡的事，算是扯平吧。」烏索普插嘴道。好吧，這小報復也挺公平的；況且，找到船隻讓我寬慰不得行，也顧不上氣路飛他們了。我只慶幸草坪不至於被吃光、娜美桑的橘子樹有機會回復原狀、我們總算能補充存糧、大伙還沒有活活餓死、我們的夢想不會煙消雲散了。不消一陣子，這數星期的挨餓經歷就有如過眼雲煙，我們再也不必為此擔驚為怕，只要從中吸引教訓、以後都要儲備充足食糧就好。

我迅速籌劃一切──雖然我不喜歡烹調加工食品，可是，從今以後我們得預備大量醋漬蔬果、醃製肉類了，搞不好我還得開始製造罐裝食品呢。弗蘭基應該能造出什麼儀器，好製造罐頭什麼的。「那個，弗蘭基……」

「廚師小哥，我知道你想說什麼，早就為你準備好了！」

「準備好了？」這傢伙會讀心術喔？

「我已經為大伙造好鋼鐵胃袋了。鹿猩猩的胃袋有點麻煩，因為牠會變大縮小嘛，但我已經解決這個難題了。只要我們添購了可樂，我們就可以著手安裝鐵胃了……」

大伙無言以對，半晌才鬧翻天的高聲罵街。

「我可不奉陪，人造胃袋什麼的我才不要呢。」索隆率先說道。

「呃，我突然患了『安裝鐵胃會死的病』！」烏索隆顫聲道。

「鋼鐵胃囊確實有趣，可是我比較喜歡天然胃袋，請別介意，弗蘭基。」羅賓醬說道。

「我知道你為我費盡心思，可是……我這胃袋也挺不錯的……」喬巴不希望傷害對方，只得小心翼翼地說道。

「喲呵呵呵！我本來就沒有胃袋！骷髏笑話！！！」

被大伙連聲拒絕，弗蘭基似乎有點氣餒，居然咬著下唇，在甲板不住來回踱步。

「不必擔心，弗蘭基。從今以後，我一定會讓大伙吃飯的。以後，就算長期沒有魚獲、就算長期無法抵岸，我們也不會再鬧糧荒了。就是我們要在Dead Blue穿梭十次，我們也不會再挨餓了。」

「好耶！」路飛叫道。只看見這小子的腦袋，把我們嚇了好一大跳──原來這傢伙還身處粉鬍子的主艦，可是腦瓜卻橫空越過海空，硬是擠回來了。

「媽的！路飛！你要嚇死我們啊？」我重重嘆了口氣。

「大伙快過來啊！Big Mam要為我們舉行宴會！」

「我去把迷你梅利號駛出來。」弗蘭基迅速叫道。這傢伙倒有先見之明，要是路飛要讓大伙飛彈過去，途中卻耗盡力量的話那可糗大了。

「我也想坐迷你梅利號！」路飛一下子放手，身體就像顆炮彈似的飛彈過來，把綠藻頭撞得滿地打滾。

「哎，路飛……」索隆砸砸嘴，把麻煩的船長扶起來。我盯著路飛，船長卻朝我笑得燦爛。

「我是認真的，我再也不會讓大伙挨餓了。」我再次立下誓言。

「你不說我也知道，山治，你是我家船廚嘛。」路飛愉快地笑道。

「話雖如此，但這次我是捅出大簍子了。」我難堪地應道。

「但你幹得不錯呀，山治。」路飛大概是看到我一臉狀況外的表情吧，所以他一臉無辜地解釋：「要不是你決定控制飯點，我們可熬不過去呢。」

船長的話讓我滿心驕傲感激，但更要命的是……「還不曉得是誰天天鬼哭神嚎呢！你這混──」

「啊！迷你梅利號來了！」路飛歡呼著撲向小船，硬是避過我的追捕。

索隆瞄瞄我大火的表情，倒也一臉瞭然地聳肩搖頭，只吐出三個字：「路飛唄。」彷似光憑這幾個字，就能包容一切意思似的。然而，我倆確能心照不暄。

 

※

待大伙費勁地爬上粉鬍子的主艦時，對方早已經擺好餐桌了。娜美桑為我們介紹Big Mam，也就是這位小眼勾鼻的粉色曲髮Lady。這位魁梧Lady把大伙當成女兒的好友，親熱地把我們摟向她豐腴的胸懷，又憐惜地打量我們瘦骨如柴的身體，為我們在Dead Blue的艱辛旅程嘆息不已。看見滿佈粉色鬍渣的寬闊下巴，我竟驚駭得啞然無聲。雖然我絕不願意評批Lady的外貌，可是我確實無法說她國色天香；然而，Lady饒是其貌不揚，足以碎石裂碑的擁抱卻是讓人難以忘懷，大伙全都痛得無法哼聲──綠藻除外，因為那傢伙居然遠遠的逃到主艦一角，算是逃過一劫。雖然我們歷盡艱辛，還幾乎被擠爆內臟，但是一看見食物，所有的苦難都不算一回事了。

待Big Mam的船廚捧著食物從廚房出來，看到那盤盤碟碟的各式佳餚時，我簡直感動得倒地痛哭。我瞄向身旁的大伙，原來他們也是跟我一般激動，路飛更是頂著一張笑臉、『肉肉肉肉』的喊個不停──雖然這挺煩人的，可是我聽著倒也覺得懷念。然後，那個喊肉的催命聲消失了，只餘下草帽團餐桌全武行的喧嘩聲──橡皮手臂在桌上伸來縮去，拼命把食物塞進那副橡膠喉嚨，大伙則不甘被搶的振舉高呼。烏索普、弗蘭基和布魯克也一般丟人，竟然一邊狂嚥猛吞、一邊拼命提防路飛那雙不老實的爪子。「大伙！別吃太快！當心胃病啊！」饒是如此警告的喬巴，也以前所未有的速度掃光一盤蔬菜。兩位Lady用餐的動作當然依舊優雅，可是她們也是吃得津津有味，就像在品嘗什麼人間極品。Big Mam則興衝衝地跟兩位Lady聊天，彷似多年摯友似的。

我坐在餐桌旁邊撿起刀叉，看到伙伴狼吞虎嚥的情景讓我寬慰得嘆了口氣。

我這才發現，桌旁只有七個伙伴。有一隻不見了。

我四處張望，希望找到那叢綠藻髮絲。良久，我才在一個寧謐的角度找到目標物，那棵水生植物正在大睡懶覺呢。媽的，挨餓挨了整整一個月，現在好不容易才找到食物，這混帳就不能偶爾醒醒，好讓人給他施肥嗎？

這傢伙居然害我放著好好的飯不吃，特地跑出來找他？於是我帶點不爽地走上前去，隨便伸腳一戳。

「喂，綠藻，施肥時候到了。」

索隆惺忪地打個呵欠。「你哪隻眼睛看到我想吃了？」

「綠藻！你已經熬了二十九天了！」

「才二十九天吧？我不是說過要熬上一個月嗎？挨過明天再說。」

真受不了這傢伙，他的腦袋真的不行了。

對付這種弱智行為，我只有一種籌碼。

「你不吃……我也不吃。」

他猛地睜開眼睛，狠狠盯著我。「啥？為什麼？」

「我才不要輸給你呢。」希望這傢伙忘了九天前的燉肉吧。「你要挨到明天才吃麼？我也一起挨餓。」

聽了我要脅的說話，胃袋卻不爭氣地高聲抗議。

索隆得意一笑。「隨便你。」

「混帳綠藻頭！！！」

「索隆！山治！」路飛咬著一大條牛腿飛躍過來，那個圓鼓鼓的肚皮快要掙斷褲頭了。「你倆還杆著幹嗎？快來那邊吃飯啊！」

「我在試著說服這極品腦殘吃飯啊。」我回頭吼道。

「欸？索隆，你怎麼不吃？」路飛驚訝得目瞪口呆。

「我在挑戰自己。」索隆淡淡應道。

我倒是靈光一閃。「喂，路飛，快命令他吃飯。」

「啊？好吧。索隆，你快去吃飯。」

索隆狠狠剜了我一眼，又試著跟路飛解釋。「路飛，我明天會吃的。你去吃吧，別煩我。」

「路飛，說『船長命令』。」我迅速反應過來。

「船長命令！」路飛倒是配合地跟著說道。

「你真是個不可救藥的混蛋！」索隆抱怨著站起身來。這傢伙居然不再叫囂抗議，也就是說他其實只是嘴硬而已。路飛喜孜孜地領著我們回到桌旁，嘴裏的牛腿早就不見蹤影了，正要抓向另一條牛腿呢。

我和索隆坐在烤火雞前。這隻火雞該不會是從海軍搶回來的吧？不過我也不在意，只把雞腿分給索隆，自己則割了好幾片雞胸肉。索隆倒是淡定地接過雞腿，正一副面癱樣的大啃特啃。

我終究能放鬆繃緊的精神：一切都過去了、大伙都能吃的美美的、我們將會添置更多食糧、食品儲藏室也會給塞得滿滿的。

不會有人挨餓。

不會有人餓死。

太好了。

我輕輕叉起一片雞胸肉，它的味道可真為人間極品啊。

「這是什麼意思，你該心知肚明了吧。」索隆漫不經心地說道。

「什麼什麼意思？」我倒也顧不上餐桌禮儀，嘴裏還塞得滿滿的就開口了。

「找天我會再試著熬上一個月。」

這傢伙真是個不折不扣的神經病。「你這瘋子敢這樣玩命的話，我就讓喬巴給你穿上約束衣，然後親手給你把食物塞進去。我跟你說定好了。」我本想這樣脅逼對方，可是，我一張嘴那塊雞肉就落進氣管去了，害我嗆的岔不過氣來，只得不停咳嗽、拼命呼吸。

我能逃過餓死的命運，卻要被挨餓過後的第一口飯給嗆死。這是哪門子的狗屎噩運啊。

一隻結實的拳頭重重搥上我的背脊，把雞胸肉敲得直滑向食道。我慌亂的攥取氧氣，這才總算順過氣來。

「嘿，吃飯時可別說話喔。」綠藻竟敢裝出一副禮儀專家的模樣！

我瞄瞄他，又瞄瞄盤子上的火雞片。手裏的餐刀該捅向綠藻，還是該捅向火雞？

刀子終究還是轉向盤子。

午餐過後，跟綠藻算帳的時間可多的是呢。

 

END


End file.
